The Assignment
by otaku-e
Summary: Kyoya Ootori is given a task by his father. Just like with Tamaki, he must become close to a new student whose family offers a great business opportunity, but this assignment provides more than Kyoya bargained for. M for situation and lemons. REVIEW PLS!
1. Chapter 1  The Plan revised

**Chapter 1 - The Plan**

"It's good to have you all here as this will have effects for all of you. The Ootori group is looking to purchase and American medical management firm. Part of the negotiations is the current President, Elrik Stevenson, wants to remain involved somehow... and yes, that does defeat the purpose of a buy-out, but part of the reason why his is successful is due to his name and reputation. He is swift and calculating, he is a shrewd business owner, but he has the support and loyalty of his staff. It is much different from how we operate business in Japan or even in Europe for that matter. Many firms have tried to emulate what he's created, but none have succeeded. While his management style may be considered _soft_by our standards, his specialty facilities are beginning to rival our own," Yoshio paused and looked at his sons.

"Why is he stepping down then," the eldest brother, Yuuichi, asked.

"He wants to have a better 'life-work' balance he says. He is looking into different companies for purchasing and the remaining involvement is to ensure his company is not hacked apart or the vision changed from what he grew. A few years ago, he visited Switzerland and now he's looking at Japan, specifically the Ootori Group. He spent a year in Switzerland immersing himself into the company he was researching. The man is truly a genius. He learned from them as well as absorbing and blending into the Swiss culture - the work ethic, politics, all of it. He researched ways his company could merge within the Swiss way of life and business. The Ootori Group is planning on offering the same. As you can guess, here are your tasks."

Yuuichi, although a doctor, was responsible for being at every facility Stevenson visited. He was also tasked with researching the facilities that were run under Stevenson in the United States to see how they operated and what made them successful.

Akito, the middle son who graduated with his MBA, was responsible for being the business liaison for Stevenson. As much as it went against the culture to have the second son hold such an important position, Akito was to act as the representative for the Ootori Group when it came to business matters. Any major or final decisions would be made by their father, but everything else would have to be with Akito. Yuuichi, as a doctor, could not be taken away from his hospital duties, as research discovered that Stevenson, himself, made rounds and involved himself in the staff. It would be against Stevenson's very philosophy to have if Yoshio had Yuuichi taken away from 'the care of the patients.'

They were all digesting their informationand, of course, wondering what Kyoya's tasks would be. There didn't seem to be anything else, but he was a son, and as such, was involved in discussions, even if his role was marginalized.

"Kyoya, my boy, you will have the hardest job." At this the brothers made the slightest movement of shock. They were well trained to not show emotion after all, but this did get to them.

Kyoya, who was already sitting upright, made no motion he was even fazed by what his father announced. "Yes father," he simply replied.

"Stevenson has a daughter, Anna. She's your age. Much like I requested you to get close to Suoh, I'm expecting 10 times more from you."

Kyoya knew there was something else, because Tamaki and Kyoya were best friends, much to his father's pleasure. Quickly, thoughts raced through Kyoya's mind: _He wouldn't be arranging a marriage would he? She's not even Japanese or from a culture that supports that. Akito's last arrangement was just a farce which he had me break through.. .what is he getting at..._

"In Switzerland, Anna went with her father. They both stayed with the CEO's family as that CEO refused to have him stay elsewhere. Anna went to school with the CEO's daughter."

"Father," Akito broke in, "You're not saying that the Stevensons' will be living with us are you?"

"Father, I must agree, this is far beyond protocol," Yuuichi interjected.

"I don't see why this should be shocking to any of you," Yoshio snorted at his sons in disgust. "If the Swish firms did this, then Ootori Group can do this as well. It's not like we have to play up some story about a family that goes hand in hand flocking through fields of flowers. Stevenson is well aware of what it takes to run a business as successfully as he's done, and it's part of the reason why he's choosing to step down."

"How old is Anna," Kyoya asked, wanting to get back on track.

"She's 17 and has already taken the placement exam for Ouran. She will be in class 3A with you. I heard from Yuzuru that she flew in, took the test via translator, and passed without even having to write anything down. She placed 3rd based off of test scores. However, her records show she should be in 3D instead. Technically speaking, they would have placed her according to her history as the test might have been a fluke, but considering as how this is a special circumstance, she will be in 3A with you. I want you to keep an eye on her and make sure she's just a child."

Akito spoke, as Kyoya knew he would, "So you think Stevenson is using his daughter as some sort of spy?" Kyoya was glad he knew his brother would ask questions he wanted answered but knew his father would reprimand him for.

Yoshio sipped his coffee, "Don't be ridiculous. She's a child, but she is brilliant. Her scores indicate that she's lazy at school. Do not forget that she is intelligent despite that. Also, her opinion weighs heavily on him according to our research. She is not to be taken lightly. Be careful of what you say around her. But, as she is the only daughter, do not let her out of your sight. If anything happens to her, we can consider this contract lost. That being said, the Black Onion Squad will be at your disposal should you need it Kyoya, but I believe your personal squad should suffice. Inform them after this meeting. If they have any questions, deal with it. I don't have the time."

Yoshio rang a bell and servants showed up, one collecting his plates and another arrived with packages. "Thank you," he said to the servant. "These are files for you. They all contain the same thing regarding Stevenson. Kyoya, you have the most detail about Anna, the rest of you have enough to know the basics. Your focus will be on the man, yours," he looked at Kyoya, "will be the girl."

The boys stood as their father excused himself from breakfast, Yuuichi leaving with his father. Akito and Kyoya sat back down to quickly go through the packages before leaving.

"I can't believe father's letting them move in... for a year..." Akito said rifling through the files.

"Well if he wants to compete on equal ground, he doesn't have a choice," Kyoya pointed out.

"And it doesn't faze you at all to play sitter to the girl?"

"I did it with Tamaki."

"This is different."

"Potentially," he paused at a picture of Anna. She had long brown hair, slightly tanned skin, large brown eyes. She was very typical as far as American characteristics go. Akito searching his own folder for the bio sheet with the same picture.

"She looks good in yellow..." he said glancing at the picture. "She's 5'5", she's 17, born in August...so she's almost a full year younger than you. She went to a private school up until Switzerland, and now she has a private tutor... Wait, that's it?" Akito flipped over the paper... "No hobbies or interests? Is that in your file Kyoya?"

"I have the same thing you do," he said puzzled, although his voice and action did not give that away. _I wonder why father said I have more information. There's nothing here that couldn't be found in public records. Was that just a rouse to see how well I can do without it? Or is this all they could find on her? _

"Well, I have to go. Don't screw this up."

* * *

><p>"What?" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki said in surprise.<p>

"I'm sorry," Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "I just don't know if I'll be able to do both, and she will be my priority until I'm told otherwise."

"Well, can't you show your dad you can do both? I mean, I don't see why you should have to give up the host club," Tamaki pleaded.

"Maybe she'll be like all the other girls and enjoy it, that'll make it easier for you, right?" Hikaru hoped.

"If she's anything like Haurhi, then she'll never come near this place. You remember how she was when we first met her," Kaoru nodded in her direction.

"Hey leave me out of this," Haurhi sighed. "Tamaki's enough of a handful for me to deal with." Tamaki ran to Haruhi for hugs, this now being his preferred method of comfort as opposed running into a corner.

"This is burdensome. But regardless, I wanted to let you know my intent. I do plan to keep my duties as Vice President, I don't think anyone else has my accounting skills or can keep Tamaki in check... host club wise. Haruhi has her hands full with the way they are already."

"What about Mori and Hani?" Hikaru asked.

"What about them? They're university students; they're not here often..."

"But we still should tell them. We are still a group."

"If you must, feel free," he said, walking towards the door. "We must get ready; it's almost time to open up."

* * *

><p>Everyone came over Kyoya's house to check out the renovations to the guest room. "You're seriously putting in a secret door, Kyo-chan," Hani asked, reviewing the blue print.<p>

"Yes, father requests it be done in case of emergencies," he shrugged in response.

"Like what? She locks herself in the room to eat chocolates and become horrendously fat?" the twins sang.

The blueprint showed that there would be an invisible door through Kyoya's closet into the guest bathroom, which is _in_the guest room, much like a hotel style but much more extravagant.

The twins found the sample of furniture, which basically matched Kyoya's. There was a low lying platform bed with a down comforter and a very comfortable mattress, almost like an obnoxiously enlarged and ridiculously comfortable futon. "Kyoya, are you sure she's not allergic to down or that she would like this 'style' of decoration?"

"Well, it's not really a concern of mine. Father requested that a duplicate of my room be created, with the exception of the private bath. The down is hypo-allergenic, of course, we'd think about that. The bulk of the accessories are based off of our most expensive resort-spas. So I'm sure she would have nothing to complain about. They colors and textures have been slightly altered to provide more of a softer feminine feel."

"I really don't think she'd complain about any of it," Haruhi finally spoke.

"What do you think Haruhi," Tamaki asked looking up from the book of samples and blue prints. "Would you mind this arrangement?"

"Well yes, but probably for different reasons. I'm not rich like you guys, I'm don't understand half the things that you do or why. But if this is what the resigns herself to, then I really don't think she'd complain."

"You make it sound like a sentence," Kaoru said, sitting with Haruhi on the couch.

"Well, does anyone know anything about her family? Is her mom coming? Does she have siblings?"

Kyoya came over to sit with them and have tea. "Well, they're apparently very private. No one in our family found out anything about their past or Stevenson's wife, but that just means they're doing a great job at keeping it quiet. It will come out in time, it always does. It hasn't affected his ability to run his company, which is the most important aspect of this all. It doesn't seem to be influencing his decision about stepping down either, so I didn't feel it required much effort into researching. Right now, my focus is executing the plans my father has and making sure this Anna is comfortable."

"So what is the plan for her," Hani asked while Mori poured more tea for him.

"Just keep her entertained. Not much came in her file," he tossed it to the center of the table, "so until I actually meet her, I'm walking in blind."

"Kyoya, you talk about her like it's an inconvenience," Hikaru said.

"Quite frankly, it is."

"But isn't this how you met Tamaki," Hikaru pushed. At this Tamaki looked up.

"I was Class President, so it was my job to show him around. This _Anna_is going to be living with me. This is different."

"Regardless, of why Kyoya started talking to me," Tamaki said looking up from Anna's bare file, "if we didn't get along, we wouldn't be friends right now. If Kyoya and Anna don't get along, she'll be staying here with him."

"Well, we'll be here to help you entertain her, just like Barcelona and Carmen" Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Yes, that might be helpful..." Kyoya said sipping his tea.


	2. Chapter 2 Execution Failed revised

**Chapter 2 - Execution Failed**

They saw her being escorted off the plane, having refused Yoshio's offer of the Ootori private jet. She had on a baseball cap with a sleeveless maxi dress and Rainbow flip flops. She was carrying a PacSafe (anti-theft) bag and her passport.

"Ajima."

"Yes," and he steps towards the customs gate, already pre-cleared to escort Anna through.

Kyoya saw her look up at Ajima and Ajima smile back in response to something she said. Ajima placed his hand on her back as he escorted through the crowd, making sure not to loser her. _Well that's interesting. It hasn't even been 1 minute and Ajima's already soft._

"Kyoya Ootori, may I present to you Anna Stevenson."

At the angle, Kyoya couldn't see her eyes, but she saw the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile, "Ajima!" and playfully pushed him away. _What is this?_

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," he held out his hand.

"Anna," she shook his, firmly. _Well that's interesting. Most girls act dainty._

"Is it just you?"

"My assistants are with me..." Kyoya started.

"But your father is not, correct?" her tone slightly dropped.

_Is it bad that he's not here? _"He was held up in a meeting, my apologies."

Taking off her hat, she eyed him._ What is she thinking?_"Very well," she said smiling, "I have this letter for your father. I can't read Japanese, but my father managed to have something written. Don't bother asking me about the contents because I don't know. However, I will assume it has something to do with our living arrangement."

_Is she playing me? _Not skipping a beat, Kyoya guided her out the airport, "I never intrude upon my father's business. However, I will be sure to deliver to message to him. Your items arrived on schedule, and have been unpacked for you by the household staff. I hope you will find everything to your liking."

She simply smiled in response. _So, I don't even get to unpack my own stuff... and he's lying to me about his dad. He never intended on coming to pick me up at the airport. Lovely, so I'm stuck with a family of fakes. Oh great, and now I get to sit cramped in the back after being on a plane for how long?_

They arrive at the Ootori Mansion, and Anna was shocked. It was very modern, Frank Lloyd Wright-ish. There was a main entrance area and then various wings. Kyoya's wing was off to the left. The only ones that ever really came through were Akito. However, his room was moved to another wing so Anna could have more privacy, being female.

"Master Kyoya, your friends are in the sitting room of your wing."

_I thought I told them to not do anything. _"Very well. Anna, please allow me to introduce you to my friends."

_Ugh... more people? I just want to sleep! _"That would be great."

Kyoya walked in first as he had a feeling that they were up to something. And it was good that he did. He was showered in streamers and confetti with loud shouts and cheers from the Host Club (save Mori and Haruhi). They all paused at Kyoya's slight glare as he swiftly stepped aside to present Anna to the group.

She was immediately rushed with questions: how was your flight, how long are you staying, what classes are you taking, what would you like to do first, what's your favorite color, what's your favorite food, do you like roses or lilies, what designers do you like. _They're like really hyper puppies... except the tall one and the chick... and that kid looks like a kid... but they all go to the high school?_

Kyoya swooped in, separating Anna from the crowd, "How about we start off by showing you your room..."

Tamaki stepped in and took her hands, "I'm Tamaki Suoh..."

"Yes, you're the chairman's son," Anna smiled softly. _He introduced himself the American way._

"Ah, well, yes, I am. Please forgive us Lady Anna, we didn't even ask you if you were well enough to continue the day without rest." Kyoya followed behind, slightly caught between irritation and thanks that Tamaki had caused and tamed the situation... but now he was showing her around _his_house. When they reached the top of the stairs, Kyoya stepped in, "Thank you Tamaki, I will rejoin you in a minute."

A little look of shock registered in Tamaki's face. _Well I didn't even ask Kyoya if it would be okay if we came... I just assumed it would be like Barcelona..._

Kyoya showed Anna her room: where the maids put her clothes, where to find everything in the attached bathroom. He stopped when he noticed Anna had sat on the bed.

"Is the bed to your liking?"

"Huh? Oh it's fine."

_She's slowing down… _"You must be tired. Would you like me to leave you to rest?"

"If you don't mind. I'd actually like to shower and rest some...but I should say thank you to your friends. They're a lively bunch..."

"Yes they are. My apologies for that, I realize it must be a bit much after coming from such a long flight."

"Oh it's fine. They're very nice. I'd love to talk with them more..."

"How about tomorrow, we can discuss it." He made his way towards the door. "Do you want to be woken for dinner?"

"Yes, but…" She got up and walked over to her bag, "Actually, I'm very sorry to bother you..."

"Not a bother, what is it?" He adjusted his glasses as he reached for the paper she was hanging him...he noted that her fingers were slender, her nails slightly longer than her finger tips, square shaped... her wrists were delicate...

"It's for sleeping pills, to help me adjust to the time difference. I tried various types, but this is the only one that actually puts me to sleep within 30 minutes of taking it. I'm very sorry to inconvenience you."

"It's no bother at all. Do you require anything else?"

She looked up at him through long thick lashes, the tiredness definitely showing on her face now. She licked her full lips and smiled softly, "Do you have any non-caffeinated tea? Like a rooibos tea?"

"Yes, we'll bring you some. Do you want anything in it?"

"No, just some strong tea. It helps me relax."

"Yes. It will be brought to you shortly," and he walked out the door. _So, she can play the game, but it all falls flat when fatigued. She's much more delicate than I imagined. Surely she knew she'd have to keep playing just a little bit longer... gah... tea and pills._

"Kyo-chan?" Hani called as Kyoya came down the stairs.

"Hrm?" Kyoya handed the prescription to Horita, "Give this to my brother or my father. Have it here as soon as you can. Ajima, she wants strong red tea."

"Who will bring it to her room," Ajima asked, knowing that the perception of everything mattered to Yoshio.

"I suppose I will. Make it please." Ajima bowed and walked into the kitchen.

Tachibana went into the kitchen with Ajima, "What do you think?"

"I don't think, I just do," he said searching for a nice tea set. "Did you mean about the girl or the boy?"

"Both."

"The girl, I feel, is a girl. She's young, she's smart and strong, but she's a girl at heart. I don't think she can do this like Master Kyoya can. I think she can keep up with him, but will reach a breaking point."

"Do you think you can be underestimating her?"

"Potentially, but I do romanticize women. My wife is pregnant after all. But, mind you, Kyoya is a different breed. He has the potential to far surpass his brothers."

"Ajima!"

Ajima lowered his voice and leaned in toward Tachibana, "There's only us here. But you admit it to."

"Yes, yes I agree," Tachibana said dismissively. "I'm just not sure how Master Kyoya will take to babysitting this girl."

"Well, he had to with Tamaki and they ended up best friends. Outside of Mistress Fuyumi and the honor student, I don't see him interacting much with other girls."

"Well he does have the host club..."

"That's all pretend and you know it. Kyoya hasn't shown any interest in anything else besides business and this host club, which is a business to him," Ajima arranged everything on the tray, including a little snack just in case she was hungry.

"If this keeps up, he'll end up in an arranged marriage much like the path Akito will have to take," Tachibana said thoughtfully.

Ajima walked through the sitting room's entrance way, "Master, the tea."

"Hrm?" Kyoya turned around, "Oh yes."

"Where's the host club," Tachibana inquired.

"Oh, they left. The fools. I told them not to do anything until I got a better read on Anna. It didn't seem to do much harm. We'll have to have the maids clean this, but no vacuuming, Anna is tired and I don't want the noise bothering her. Is this an ice cube, with a flower in it... Ajima?"

"I thought she might like it," he said apologetically. "To…help cool the tea down to drinking temperature…"

_Well, they did seem to hit it off at the airport..._"That's fine Ajima. It's a nice touch. Thank you." Kyoya climbed the stairs to Anna's room. He couldn't hear anything, the walls kept the sounds in well... he knocked, "Anna, I have your tea..." and then waited. "Anna," he said turning the knob, "Anna, I'm coming in."

The room had the curtains drawn and most of the lights were off so it looked more like late evening. He noticed that she had opened one of the boxes that were sent prior to her arrival. On a desk was her laptop, with a cd playing music. _I'll have to get her a stereo..._ "Anna?" _Where can she be?_He set down the tea on the sitting table when Anna came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She was playing with her iPod and didn't hear or notice Kyoya until her phone rang. It was high pitched ear splitting noise...which grew louder.

"AHHHH!" he turned in the direction of the noise... which he assumed was coming from the bag on her bed...

"AHH!"

He turned, and saw a blur of brown as it crashed into him. _SHIT!_ Anna was falling backwards when she noticed her towel caught on his watch. Reflexively, she reached out for him but threw off his balance causing him to stumble and fall toward her. She pressed into him as the towel hit the floor a split second before they did... he was on all fours, and she was clinging to him, her legs tangled in his, her arms around him. They were both breathing heavily in shock, but her grip didn't loosen.

_If I let go of him and fall to the floor, he'll see me naked!_

_I just need to get the towel to her without seeing anything..._

The door burst open, "Master!" Tachibana and Ajima ran in... and then halted. From their point of view they heard her scream, and are now seeing Anna, naked, clinging to Kyoya, who (it seemed) had her pinned underneath him.

"Gg... get..." she stammered... Anna gripped him tighter at the sounds of his guards, and Kyoya lowered himself to the floor realizing her whole backside was exposed. "get out! GET OUT!" Tachibana and Ajima ran out and Kyoya made to move as well, "NOT YOU!" He stopped, unsure what to do. He stared at the door and remained still. _This is highly problematic._

"Cl...close your eyes." And he did, still not moving, but he could hear her moving slightly.

"Get off!" She put a hand to his chest and pushed him away. He felt the towel being tugged under his knees, "get off!" _Is she crying... oh crap this is bad. Why didn't' she use the robe? Crap, what is she going to tell her dad?_

Kyoya sat there on his knees, eyes closed, wondering what she was doing. "Oh, you can open your eyes now." He did, and she wasn't there. He turned and saw her sitting on the bed, towel around her body and comforter wrapped around her legs.

She avoided eye contact but Kyoya saw her face was flushed and her eyes were red. "That was my phone... I normally don't hear it ring because of my music... so I made this ear piercing ring... It's calibrated for me..." she looked up, "are your ears okay? Your ear drums didn't burst did they?"

_What the hell? _ Unsure of whether he should leave or stay to assess the situation, he sat in the chair near the tea, "I'm fine. I'm sorry about all of this." _Please don't tell my dad._

"It's okay. I won't tell your dad."

"I'm not concerned about that... I'm more worried about you," he said, looking over at her finally. He was hoping that looking at her directly would show her that he wasn't concerned about what she would say, even though it was far from the truth.

She looked back at him and studied him for a second, "I believe that's a half truth. But regardless, I'm okay, just startled." She avoided his gaze, "It's not every day that I feel a guy's erection through his pants."

_WHAT? NO!_"What are you talking about?" He eyed her, irritated.

"Don't lie Ootori boy. I totally felt you, as brief as it was."

Realization dawned on him. _Damn it, how did that even happen? I'm not even attracted to her_. He sighed, "My apologies."

It was her turn to sigh, "Really it's okay... but I do wonder how your body guards are doing. Maybe you should speak to them?"

[knocking]

"Enter," Kyoya said, still winded from it all.

Horita walked in, "Lady Anna, your medication." He looked up and saw Kyoya in the chair, completely exhausted, and Anna, flushed and wearing a towel on the bed. She made no move to get up, safely covered by the comforters.

"Well, Horita, let's go. I'm sure Anna still wants her nap," he got up and left without looking at her. But Horita saw, out of the corner of her eye, that she watched them leave. _Interesting..._

Kyoya walked out and immediately began massaging his temples. _This was _not_ how it was supposed to go. God, it hasn't even been 24 hours since she's landed, hell, it hasn't even been 5. _He stopped when he felt the eyes of his guards looking at him. He was irritated now, "What?" He eyed them, "It was an accident."

"Master Kyoya?"

"Don't even say anything, I don't want to think about it right now."

The three guards went downstairs, unsure of what Kyoya would do, or what he wanted of them. So they thought it best to stay out of his way.

Once out of earshot, Horita leaned in, "What did I miss, I walk in to give her the medicine and she's got a towel on."

Ajima sighed, "Tachibana and I walked in and Kyoya was on top of her."

Tachibana added, "And she was naked."

"What," Horita stopped the two from walking. "You guys saw that much?"

"Well, we are trained body guards..." Tachibana offered.

"Did you notice her legs?"

Tachibana was disgusted, "That's just criminal Ajima!"

"Not that! How they were tangled with Kyoya's?"

"Come to think of it, her arms were wrapped around him..."

"And he was lowering her to the floor..."

Horita watched the two, "Wow, I missed everything didn't I?"

"Tachibana, Ajima, Horita!"

"Yes Master!" They answered startled.

"Let me know when my father gets home. Anna's dad sent a letter through her for him. It's sealed, so I wasn't able to look at it and Anna said she stays out of the business affairs."

"Your father will be coming home late. I will let his guard know that he has a letter from Mr. Stevenson and see if he wants it delivered. Will you be needing me?"

"No, you can go home. You all can go home." He left the letter on the table and returned upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

"Young Master," the servant called to Kyoya having emerged from his room, "Your father and brothers will not be returning for dinner. You are to dine with Anna yourself. Your father requests that you ensure her happiness."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "I see." _Damn them_. "Horita, wake Anna and figure out what she wants to do for dinner."

"Young Master, if I may..." the servant asked, his head low.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Your father says the interaction is to be with you and not to send the guards...Of course," the servant stammered after seeing Kyoya's face, "we will not say anything, but you sent Horita home..."

_What's that man up to... he's taking this to the extreme... but if he's requesting this because his intel found that the Swiss did the same thing, then I cannot argue. _"Yes, that is fine. Oh, call Tachibana here."

The staff made way as Kyoya went back upstairs... _If this is what being a parent is like, I must remember to never have children... _"Anna?" he said knocking. He waited for a minute, knocked again, still no answer... _She must be a deep sleeper... maybe I should have one of the female staff go in and... no father said not to involve the guards too much... that probably extends to the staff as well... ugh..._he turned the knob and walked inside. Anna's head was at the foot of the bed, her feet under the pillows, part of the comforter balled up under her head.

_Her cheeks... was she crying? Should I wake her or leave her... _He knelt beside the bed. "Anna?" he said softly, not wanting to touch her. "It's almost dinner." She stirred a bit, then slowly blinked her eyes open. She sat up, half asleep, giving him a full shot of her chest - the nightgown, not doing much to hide her figure. Expertly, Kyoya swept his eyes to her face, when recognition dawned on her, she very casually, pulled the comforter up to cover her.

"For dinner it will be just us, unless you prefer some other arrangement..." he said hoping that she'd want to see the host club members once more.

"As much as having a crowd would make it less awkward, I'm not in the mood for show, and it doesn't seem like you are either."

_How does she always do that? _"I'm absolutely fine. I just want to make sure that you are comfortable." She arched a brow at this. "Would you prefer dining in or out?" He stood, "We can discuss this after you dress."

"No, I want to know how to dress up."

_Does it matter? Oh right, she's a girl. I guess it would... ugh..._

"If we go out, can you take me some place not hoity toity?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that colloquialism."

"Umm, a non 5 star, best manners, surrounded by super rich type of restaurant."

_So she wants commoner's food? Please don't tell me she's going to want McDonalds…_

"Do you have anything in particular you'd like?"

"I was going to ask you. What do you normally do?"

"Whatever pleases me, I guess," being a little more honest than he intended.

"So what pleases you for dinner tonight? You don't have to go out of your way to entertain me. I'm your guest, so let me just blend into the background."

_She's kidding right? Doesn't she know that the Japanese make the guest priority. Now I wish Tamaki were here or even Fuyumi for that matter... but father would be furious if I called her... Tamaki might be at Haruhi's, but she doens't want a lot of people... well Tamaki is just one person, but he talks a lot..._"How about you get dressed for going out. I'll ask my guards what they think would be best tonight."

"Are they joining us?" Anna asked, perking up.

_She seems very interested in that..._"They normally are with me, but not necessarily joining," he tried to measure her reaction, and received nothing in return.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit then."


	3. Chapter 3 Moving Pieces revised

**Chapter 3 - Moving Pieces**

"So was the dinner awkward?" Tamaki asked while tossing a ball to Antoinette.

"She was like a puppy being taken to the country for the first time. She just kept running around back and forth to look at various things... and she was taking pictures like a tourist."

"Well she is a tourist. Remember when we first met?"

"Yes, you wanted to go everywhere... and all your assumptions of Japan were completely wrong, thanks to your dad and his jokes."

Tamaki laughed, it was good to hear his best friend lighten up a little bit, as difficult as the situation is for him. "Have you thought about bringing out the kotatsu!"

"Honestly, Tamaki..."

"So what's next? When can the host club get together with you guys? It'll probably be easier on you if you had us to help you keep her entertained."

"That's true. I actually can't wait for school to start because that will occupy much of her time, especially considering the fact her father won't be around."

"What?" Tamaki pressed the phone closer to his ear, "Did I hear you right?"

"Oh I didn't tell you? Remember how I saw she had a sealed note from her father to mine? Well, he wrote that he wouldn't be able to come to Japan immediately due to some deal that he has underworks with the US government. Their government fiscal year starts in October and they need to work on the proposal for it, which won't be due until the summer. So he won't' come until the award is made in case he needs to be around for press releases... that and he has to oversee the work...This really is becoming troublesome."

"That poor girl!" Tamaki said broken hearted.

"What?"

"She's all alone with people she doesn't know in a place she doesn't know probably feeling like she's been abandoned or unwanted."

_AH! It's just like Tamaki_. "Maybe it's best if you were to spend some time with her as you understand her situation."

"Kyoya, is she really that much of a burden to you?" Tamaki was saddened, their friendship might have started off because Kyoya was asked to be nice to him as a Suoh, but they were good friends. Why was Kyoya being so cold to Anna? She'd only been there a week or so. Yes, having her living with him made it different than their situation, but she didn't seem that bad.

"She's pleasant enough, but the whole living arrangement is something I'm not quite used to. Going out to dinner, people kept looking at us because she's American, like we were dating, or like we were some famous celebrities."

"Ah, I can imagine she did turn a number of heads. I guess if you were escorting her, they would assume that you were dating..."

"No, it wasn't that. She kept getting lost looking at things. We almost lost her twice and were split up 3 times in a matter of a few blocks. She ended up holding on to the back of my shirt like a child, so I held her wrist."

"HER WRIST!" Tamaki was offended now, "In our years together as a host club member, you are barbaric enough to grab her wrist to escort her? KYOYA!"

"Yes yes, Tachibana gave me a glare so I held her hand for a bit." There was a pause... "Tamaki?"

"So? What was it like?"

"What?"

"Holding her hand! You know you don't do much with the ladies even though you're in the host club..."

[click]

_That idiot!_

[ringing]

"Hello?"

"…so you must have felt something holding the fair maiden's hand in yours... speaking from experience, I find it wonderful when I hold Haruhi's! Her tiny hand in mine, her fingers laced..."

[click]

_That damn fool._

[ringing]

"Tamaki, seriously..."

"Okay okay... but just answer me one question."

"Sure."

"Did you enjoy it."

_. Calm down... calm down. He's just an idiot. Tell him what he wants to hear and it'll be over._"Yes it was nice."

"What did you like best about it?"

"How her thumb rubbed the back of my hand," he said without thinking. "There, are you satisfied?" _Good recovery... make it sound like lies._

"Very. So when will we get to hang out again?"

"Tomorrow." Kyoya hung up the phone and stared at it...or rather, his hand that held the phone. _What is Tamaki getting at? I've been nice to females before when there was benefit to me. This is nothing like him and Haruhi, nor would I want it to be._

* * *

><p>The host club decided to meet about once a week to hang out with Kyoya and Anna. Haruhi was the source of entertainment for all of them as she gave them "A Commoner's Tour of Tokyo" with the subtitle "While on break for the new school year." (Of course, it was named by the Twins and Tamaki.)<p>

She took quite a liking to the twins with their blunt manner and outspokenness. "They're very lively," she told Kyoya, "I can't imagine what goes on inside their heads!"

_I can't imagine why you would want to know. They'll tell you what they're thinking regardless of if you asked._

Anna picked up right away that there was a love square between the four, and that Kaoru was the first to bow out. "But what I don't understand is what the purpose of this host club is for. I mean, I get the sentimental notion behind it all... but what exactly is it? Are you guys like an escort service?"

_Oh right... this isn't popular in other parts of the world yet. Renge said as much when she tried to establish one in France... _"We just entertain young ladies and indulge in their fantasies a bit."

"By sleeping with them?"

"What? No, not like that. It's all…how do American's say it? It's all PG really," Kyoya explained. _That's what she means by escort... She probably only understand "host club" by what she reads in josei mangas…is she a pervert?_

"So you pretend that you have an interest in girls who come to call on you?"

"My lady," Tamaki butted in, "We indulge beautiful young ladies who have too much time on their hands by spending time with them."

"So... you pretend to have an interest in the girls who come to call on you?"

"Maybe you should see for yourself," as he deftly kissed her hand.

She arched her brow, retracting her hand, "and... Haruhi approves of this behavior?"

_Shit... what is she playing at! _"Haruhi is not the jealous type, Anna," Kyoya interjected.

"But it surprises me... that Tamaki would freely throw affection around, false or not, if he cares about her like he keeps saying he does." Tamaki balked at her words.

"It really doesn't bother me," Haruhi stated.

"It's okay... I just don't understand it that's all. Nothing said I had to. I wasn't questioning anything. It's just a cultural difference."

"You should come An-chan," Hani offered, "we'll be with you as guests if you want!"

"I thought guests were only girls?"

"We'll be visiting," Mori offered.

"Oh, speaking of which, when are you going to pick up your school items?"

"Oh, right... the chairman was supposed to let me know when things are completed."

"What do you mean things? How are you any different from anyone else," Kaoru asked.

"I can't read Japanese. He had to get books translated for me. So I'll have two sets."

"Will you be wearing the uniform too?"

"Apparently so. The only thing that's different is the books."

"I bet you'll look great in the dress. You look good in yellow," Hani said, still mostly childlike in his manner.

"Hrm?"

_NO HANI! _The group telepathically chanted to each other.

"We saw your picture in Kyoya's file," he said nonchalantly stuffing cake in his mouth.

_SHIT!_

_File? He has a file on me? Interesting indeed. I'll just go along with it…_"Ah, it must have been in the yellow sun-dress."

_Did she really volunteer that picture or is she just faking it? _

"So you shared my _file_with them?"

_OH CRAP..._thought the host club... they couldn't tell if she was playing with Kyoya or being honest.

"Of course, they are my friends. If you're going be staying with my family, naturally you'd be with them too. We are close after all, I had to tell them."

_Ah, the 'one big happy family' angle. I'm can't say I'm surprised, but I thought they'd be better at this._

"Well," Hikaru started, "since we're on the subject, you barely had any information on you... and we couldn't find anything about you on the Internet either."

_CAN EVERYONE PLEASE JUST SHUT UP! _

"Yeah, at first we were all excited, in a 'Wow, what a challenge!' type of way... but then we just became bored," Kaoru added.

Anna arched a brow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. We prefer talking to you in person," they snaked their arms around her. "You are pretty to look at after all."

_Kyoya's mind immediately went into damage control mode. He thought of each reaction she could have to their words and how to counter/play up/ react to each one to stay in control. He was well adept at this by now, but with so many people involved as variables, he had to work much harder. _

* * *

><p>Ayame Jōnōchi was walking out of the Chairman's office as Kyoya and Anna were walking up together. "Ms. Stevenson, the Chairman is ready to see you," the secretary ushered her in.<p>

"Hello Ayame, nice to see you. How has your break been?"

"Very good Kyoya, and yours?" she said hoping he'd explain Anna.

"Pleasantly. I look forward to another year with you as Class Representative."

"Who was your lady friend?"

_Well that didn't take long._"She's the daughter of a business associate of my father's, Anna Stevenson."

"Will she be going to school here, is that why she's seeing the chairman?"

"Yes, she will be in our class."

"I look forward to meeting her; it will be exciting to meet someone new. How long will she be staying?"

"I believe she will finish the year with us."

Ayame eyed Kyoya trying to figure out what question to ask next, what question to ask that will give her more opportunity to talk about Anna, but as usually, Kyoya was a closed book. "Well, good luck to the Ootori Group. I'm sure it will prove to be quite a fortunate circumstance."

"Thank you. We are hoping the same thing," he flashed his brilliantly charming stage smile and waved goodbye.

"Mr. Ootori, you can wait in the reception area, would you like some tea?" The secretary guided him over.

"Yes please."

About fifteen minutes later, the secretary called Kyoya into the Chairman's office. Yuzuru was laughing at something she said when he entered. "Ahh, Kyoya my boy... Anna has quite a bit to carry. Will you please assist her?" He motioned to her books and uniform.

"Of course chairman. I wouldn't have it any other way," he headed towards the books.

"Ahh, that's the gentleman I know." The chairman rounded his desk and offered his hand to Anna, "My lady, it is a pleasure to have you grace the halls of Ouran Academy. I do hope you find your year here to be most educational."

_Ahh, so this is where Tamaki gets his manners... I wonder if this is how the host club acts? But I can't see them all acting like this. Especially Mori..._"Oh Chairman, thank you kindly. If my current experience in Japan is any inkling to how much I'll be enjoying Ouran, I must say that this will be the experience of a lifetime."

The Chairman escorted her over to Kyoya and handed the uniform to her. "Please, Anna, come visit me and let me know how you are enjoying my Academy."

Anna curtsied. "Yes Chairman, and thank you again."

_I can't believe he's giggling... he's like a school girl! _Kyoya picked up all the books and rejected Anna's offer to help carry them... which was short lived. As soon as the chairman's door clicked shut, Kyoya gave the books to Tachibana and Horita.

"What, too heavy for you," Anna teased.

"No need to carry if I don't have to," he reached for her uniforms and handed it to Ajima. "Shall I take you on the tour of the school?"

"Umm, no that's okay. I'm sure I'll see enough of it when the school year starts. I believe a campus map was also included in the informational packet I received."

They were heading to the courtyard when Kyoya heard his name called. He cursed to himself, knowing who the voice belonged to. "Ah, Ayame, you're still here."

"I thought that was you Kyoya..." Ayame walked up towards him as the guards and Anna walked off to the side. "Introduce me to your lady friend."

Ajima saw Anna plant a smile on her face before turning around. _The poor thing. She must get used to this though, it will be like this all year long..._"Hello, I'm Anna Stevenson."

"Oh? You're fluent in Japanese? I'm Ayame Jōnōchi. Kyoya tells me that your family is doing business with his."

Anna looked over Ayame's shoulder to measure Kyoya's reaction, "Yes, that's correct."

"I assume your father is in the medical business as well?"

"Yes, Ayame."

The game continued with them asking questions back and forth regarding family. It was apparent that they were both skilled at this high level-family-introduction banter. Anna's eyes flickered to Kyoya's during it all to measure him. Ayame never noticed the looks, but she was driving for answers... it wasn't often Kyoya was seen walking with another girl unless it was Haruhi... or there was a purpose like Host Club activities. Although Anna's family was doing business with the Ootori's it didn't explain why he was with her at Ouran or why his guards were carrying her items. That was just a bit too much 'personal service.' Eventually, Ayame left and Anna made sure to leave her unsatisfied.

Ajima discretely gave her a peace/victory sign and she giggled.

"That was expertly done."

'Hrm?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know," he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, dropping the charade are we," it was her turn to look at him.

_How does she do that? She sees right through me, she's the second person... _

"I'm glad you thought I did okay... I pretty much gathered what she was trying to ask, but I tried to redirect the discussion since we haven't discussed it yet." Tachibana opened the door for the two, "So, what are we going to tell people?"

Kyoya took his seat across from Anna, "The truth."

"Oh don't even..." _Why does he keep going back and forth like that. He's like a wall of ice. _"So it's okay for us to go around school and tell people that I'm living with you?"

"You're a guest at our house..."

"And you mean to tell me that no one will take that the wrong way?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked out the window. "This will be much easier than in Switzerland if that's the case." Kyoya watched the line of her neck and the way the sunlight reflected off of her tan skin. Even if he was unaware, the other guards were. "As much as possible, I'd like to avoid having to go into detail about why I'm here or what the business deal is about. As much as possible, I'd like to be disassociated with my father's business."

_Well why is she even here? Japanese culture is completely the opposite._

"Maybe I should just ask to go home... there's almost no point in me being here," she whispered softly.

Later on that day, while Anna was in her room, Tachibana approached Kyoya. "Master Kyoya, do you think Anna would prefer to be elsewhere?"

"Hrm? Why are you bringing this up now?"

"She's been here for almost a month and I don't think she's even really smiled."

_Ah, now that is interesting... he's concerned about her? _"Do you want me to ask if she prefers to go home?"

"No, sir, it's just..."

"Master Kyoya," a servant entered the room, "your father wishes to see you?"

Kyoya entered the study and sat down across from his father. "How are things with Anna?"

"They are well father."

"How is she adjusting."

"She seems to be adjusting well to Japan."

"Seems?"

"I think she misses her father."

"Yes, well I can't say that I'm too pleased with this arrangement either... if he's leaving her alone like this, either he's a fool who happens to be a brilliant business man or he trusts us with abandon without us having to earn it...either way he seems like a fool."

Kyoya just listened. He too was wondering why he had left her here. Surely she had servants of her own to care for her. Haruhi was the only one he knew without a servant but that was because she was a commoner. If the firm was going bankrupt, they would know about it, but all their investigation pointed to great financial wealth and that his corporation hadn't even hit the swell of their business yet. It had many years left of riding the 'cash cow.'

"It could just be the simple fact that this is how he operates his family. He goes on business travel and takes her with her."

"Yes like a piece of luggage..." his father rifled through more papers. "Were you able to find anything more about her?"

"No, unfortunately not. Mr. Stevenson has done a great job with keeping his private life private."

"Have you thought about using her social security number?"

"Father?" _That's almost criminal. She won't give that freely...but to go through her things to get it...That wouldn't be difficult considering that it would be in the school's computer…_

"Nevermind."

"Father, may I ask a question?"

"Yes," he stopped and looked at his son. It was rare that he called for attention, but when he did, he never disappointed.

"How are the proceedings going with Mr. Stevenson?"

"Quite great actually. He's a master of multitasking. He's already made arrangements to visit Japan about once a month pending that contract. We want to do all we can to support him in that endeavor. If he wins, that will increase the value of his company by $20M."

"Another question?"

"Go ahead."

"If he wins this US Government Contract, then won't a Japanese owner be a conflict of interest?"

"There are ways around it...and that's already been planned out." Kyoya nodded. He knew not to ask any further otherwise, his father would have provided him more detail.

"You may leave. Be sure to keep Anna happy."

* * *

><p>Kyoya returned to the sitting area of his wing and found Ajima, Horita and Tachibana looking through a box with Anna. They were laughing and their manner was very gentle with her. <em>Ah, well Tachibana does have a daughter and Ajima's wife is about to give birth... maybe Horita is just following their lead... What are they looking at?<em>

"I think this color suits you best," Horita held up a neon green bottle.

"She's a young lady, she needs this," Tachibana held up a soft pink.

Ajima held up a dark red color. "My wife would like this."

"Oh then she can have it!"

'No, that's not why I said it...she can't even see her toes," Ajima protested.

"Oh I know, but it's obvious you love her... why don't you paint her toes for her."

_Ajima's blushing?_"What are you all doing?"

"Oh my dad just called. He sent me some nail polish as an apology for not being able to come. I think he just walks in and grabs whatever he sees because all the colors are just random. Do you want to pick one?"

_What? _"No thanks. I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine." Anna ended up keeping the sheer pink color and giving the rest to Ajima for his wife. She felt partly responsible for the longer house he had to work because of her presence. She explained what everything was for: toe separators, dry fast top coat, base coat, etc. She even explained to him to make sure everything was fuzz free. Ajima was the first to leave that night, happy to do something for his wife.

Against their protest, Anna saw Horita and Tachibana to the door, Kyoya following behind.

* * *

><p>"Anna, do you miss your father?"<p>

"Yes of course, don't you miss yours?"

"I see mine every day."

"Yes I know." She looked at him and smiled. "I'll see my dad soon enough. It may not be a perfect arrangement, but nothing would be the way it is now without the past."

_That was awfully sentimental._


	4. Chapter 4 It Begins revised

**Chapter 4 - It Begins**

[knocking]

"Yes come in," Kyoya turned to see Anna in her uniform.

"Umm..."

"What is it," he asked concerned.

She walked in pulling her hair forward and turned around. "I can't reach... and the zipper is really delicate." She looked over her shoulder as he walked closer towards her. "I couldn't find a woman, and the guards weren't around..."

Kyoya cleared his throat. "It's okay."

"Are you familiar with this type of zipper?" she asked as his hands reached for her dress.

"There are types?"

"Well, you can't just pull it up. You have to inch it because of the fabric...and the tab is really small, it might break if you pull to hard."

"Right..." He thought a second before moving... but he slipped his hand inside her dress to hold the top close together. With the other hand, she slowly pulled the zipper up. He became acutely aware of her breathing... how her shoulders moved when she breathed in, the curve of her spine, her flawless skin.

He stopped, removing his hands, "Umm..."

"What? Is the zipper broken," she asked not turning around.

"Forgive me," he cleared his throat. "Your bra…is…um…"

"Oh, did I miss a hook?"

"Yes."

"Can you fix it?" His fingertips grazed her back and she sensed his hesitation. "Here..." her hands flew up, felt the claps quickly, and then adjusted it. "Did I get it?"

"Umm...no, now the top part is messed up and the bottom is okay."

"Ugh..." she reached up and tired it again but nothing hooked. "UGH!" She reached up for the third time and unzipped her dress and bent over. "Oh, turn around!"

Kyoya snapped out of his daze and spun around. "It seems like a lot of trouble..." he said trying to make it less awkward.

"Yes, these puppies are a pain sometimes, and they're not even that big." She smiled at his back. "One more try?"

[[[note: the proper way to put on a bra, is bending over, then placing the bra on. that way all of your breast are in the cup properly. you latch the back then pull up the straps. it's actually incorrect to put the straps on, latch the back and then pull your puppies up... amazing the random things you learn. btw if you go to a very expensive high scale lingerie store (not VS), they will teach you how to properly measure and dress yourself]]]

Kyoya turned and they were back to where they started, except her hands were still adjusting her breasts. "Sorry about this."

"It's okay, I learned something new." he said as he finished.

She turned around to face him, "About zippers or bras?" She winked at him.

"Oh get out of my room," he pushed her shoulder playfully.

Tachibana looked up when he heard the two laughing...coming out of Kyoya's room. _It looks like he's relaxing some._

* * *

><p>As it was the first day of school, there was an opening ceremony. As opposed to everyone standing outside as Anna was expecting from anime she saw and manga she read, they were seated in a lavish stadium seated, velvet cushioned auditorium. A few people had noticed Kyoya walking with her, but even more so noticed when they were seated. Normally they sat according to class rank: Kyoya, Tamaki, and then Ayame. Transfers were usually seated at the end, until formally introduced. Whispers started springing up as soon as the ceremony was ended. A few tried to introduce themselves to her, but Kyoya and Ayame were surrounding her as class reps. The most anyone gathered was that she was American and would be in 3A.<p>

The teacher, Kyoya, and Ayame stopped at the front of the classroom when Kyoya pulled her back.

"You can't just sit down. You have to be introduced to the class first," he whispered to her, smiling.

_Ah, the game is on. _"Wait...you're kidding me right? I don't know the etiquette for that!"

Kyoya tried to explain when the teacher called the class to attention. "Everyone, we have a new student joining us this year. Please welcome Anna Stevenson, an American transfer student."

The class stood and bowed, and expectantly looked at Anna.

"Umm... Hi!" she waved and tilted her head to the side, looking unsure of herself.

_Oh dear..._Kyoya noted the faces of the guys in his class. _If nose bleeds were real..._

A few people giggled, which Anna looked to Ayame for assurance. "Oh right!" Anna turned back to the class, "I am in your care," and bowed. Straightening herself, she looked to Ayame for approval, who smiled at her warmly.

Kyoya noted a few of the girls had gone into moe mode and some of the guys were riveted to her.

She sat in between Tamaki and Kyoya with Ayame in front and Takeshi Kuze behind her. Ayame had her English translated books with her. She requested that the books remained printed right to left to help with translating the regular version. The boys noted she was rather fidgety and all wondered if she was nervous.

It was finally lunch time and Anna shot out of her seat. "Anna," Kyoya called.

"Ajima's waiting for me, I'll be right back!" she answered slipping out of the classroom.

_Ajima? What's he want with her? _Kyoya made his way towards the door with Tamaki when several of his classmates stopped him.

"We heard from Ayame that your family is conducting a business deal with hers and that's why she's in Japan!"

"How often do you see her? What is she like?"

"When did she learn Japanese? Ayame said she's fluent but can't read?"

"Is her hair naturally curly?"

"She looks great in yellow."

"She looks great."

"Does she like Japan?"

Tamaki interjected on Kyoya's behalf. "Ladies...gentlemen, we can talk about this later. I'm quite famished right now as I'm sure the rest of you are..."

_Where are they?_Kyoya thought finally making it out of the class room. He checked his phone and sure enough, Ajima sent him a text message saying he would escort Anna to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Tamaki and Kyoya met up with the host club (save Mori and Hani) in the cafeteria.<p>

"So how's the first day going," Hikaru inquired.

"Does she have a group of guys fawning over her yet," Kaoru finished.

Haruhi sat down and began unwrapping her bento, "Where is she?"

"She'll meet us here. We're going to get lunch, would you mind saving her a seat?"

"Yeah sure, Kyoya."

News of the new American transfer student was quickly circulating around the cafeteria. Tamaki was even being questioned as he is the Chairman's son. A few girls asked if she would be coming to the host club today. Some guys were debating whether or not she had a boyfriend back home, here with her, if she was arranged to be married, how much money her family was worth, etc. _I supposed I knew it was going to be like this. She is the new item at school. She already requested that the school newspaper not feature her and even made them sign a contract...but that's just fueling the mystery behind her more. At least we worked out our story._

They returned to the table where they saw Anna and Haruhi comparing bentos. Ajima's presence kept people from approaching the two. "A bento?"

"Oh hi Kyoya! Yes, Ajima's wife made it for me as thanks for the nail polish." She looked back at Ajima and flashed him a smile.

"If you don't need me, I'll take my leave Master Kyoya."

"Yes that's fine. Thank you." He sat across from the girls.

"Why does Haruhi get to wear pants if she's a girl?" Tamaki and the twins froze.

"Due to certain circumstances, Haruhi had to hide her gender. However, the circumstances have ended and with her relationship with Tamaki, it's apparent she's a girl. She just didn't feel like changing uniforms."

"I am right here you know."

"I was hoping for some cute plaid skirt or something."

"You know, our mom is a fashion designer. We can get you a sailor uniform."

"Oh really!"

"Okatu!"

"What? I am not!" The twins sniggered at her. "Oh shoot, I forgot to get something to drink... where do I go?"

The twins pointed her in the direction and she ran off. As she stood in line, a small crowd formed around her. She ended up stepping out of line and sitting at the closest table. A barrage of people asking her questions. _Oh god, I'm so hungry... why don't they just go eat._She expertly took control of the conversation, turning questions back on to them - asking about their families, their break, the family business, expectations for the school year, future plans.

"Kyoya, should we do something about this," Kaoru asked looking towards Anna. "It looks like she's at a press conference."

"I think she'll be fine. If we keep stepping in on her behalf, it'll raise more questions and make it even more tiring to deal with," he said finishing his lunch.

"But she hasn't really eaten much and lunch is almost over..." Haruhi said looking at Anna's bento. "Maybe we should pack it up for her to keep it warm?"

Anna finally came walking back and sat down in her seat. "Oh crap! My drink! How much time do we have left?"

"Oh Anna," Tamaki looked overly dramatic, "lunch is over."

"But I'm so hungry..." she whined packing up her lunch. "I didn't get to eat anything...Is there a vending machine or something where I can get something to eat on the way to class?"

"There is a vending machine, but it's frowned upon to eat outside of the cafeteria... or rather, it's not etiquette to eat in the halls or while walking," Kyoya explained.

"Can I skip class," she asked dryly.

"Don't worry," Tamaki offered, "There's a break midway, so we'll try to sneak you something then."

Unfortunately, Anna couldn't make it midway. Shortly after class started, her stomach growled, which the four closest to her heard... then she started to become even more fidgety, her head began drooping like she was dozing off.

_I can't believe she's falling asleep in class! _Kuze thought, watching her. _The nerve of Americans!_

_What is she doing? _Kyoya said, side glancing at her... _This can't be good._

[SLAM]

The class turned to look at Anna who had tears in her eyes. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" she rubbed her forehead.

"Anna are you okay?" Kuze knelt beside her, having knocked his chair over. "You hit your head pretty hard."

The teacher was walking up the aisle, unsure whether or not to reprimand her for falling asleep.

"Am I bleeding?" She looked up to Kuze.

Kuze brushed the hair away from her forehead, "No, but I think you'll be bruised..." Her eyes squinted shut. "You should go to the infirmary. Teacher?"

"Kyoya, please escort her." The teacher looked towards Tamaki, wondering what he would tell the Chairman.

"Can you walk Anna," concern dripped in Kyoya's voice as she wouldn't get up.

"Yeah, just…give me a minute..."

Kuze sighed and looked at Kyoya. Kuze stepped aside and Kyoya picked up Anna.

"Bento."

"Honestly Anna."

"Get it..." she growled at him. Tamaki grabbed the bento and walked with Kyoya to the infirmary in silence.

_What just happened? She definitely wasn't falling asleep... Is she diabetic? _Kyoya laid her down on the infirmary bed, Anna was rigid.

"What's wrong Anna?" Tamaki asked kneeling beside her bed.

"Water..."

"Anna, you're really stiff..." he gently placed a hand on her arm. This was reminding him too much of his mom. "Here, Kyoya's brought water. Can you sit up?" she didn't move and a shaky hand reached for the water... instead, Tamaki handed it back to Kyoya... then lifted Anna up on his lap like a child and fed her the water. Some spilled out onto their uniform, but her face relaxed. "It's okay. You're fine," he petted her hair as she nestled into his chest.

Kyoya stood in slight shock. He knew that Anne-Sophie had been ill, but the last time Kyoya saw her, she was in good health. _Is this what Tamaki saw growing up a child those fourteen years? _Kyoya sat on the bed beside them. Tamaki kept feeding her water until she relaxed more into her arms. "It's okay, it's okay. You're doing a great job..." he kept whispering to her.

"Thank you Tamaki," she said after a while, slowly opening her eyes. Tamaki gently laid her down on the bed, propping her up with pillows.

"I see you've done this before," she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."

Tamaki smiled sadly at her. "I'll go get the thermometer and a pressure cuff."

"It's okay. It's not needed, I just need food," she looked at the bento Ajima had brought her.

Kyoya unwrapped it and handed it to her, "Are you diabetic?"

"Nm..." she said mouth full. "Hypoglycemic. But my reactions are different. Sometimes I get angry and other times I start to get migraines." Tamaki placed an icepack on her forehead. "Maybe I should cut myself some bangs, "she joked mouth full. "Sorry for the lack of decorum."

Tamaki laughed. "You even cover your mouth when you talk...it's okay. Just stuff yourself."

"How severe is it?" _I'll need to do some research on this. Should I tell my father? This might be something that he wants to know. I wonder if it's safe to assume that Ajima knew about this… but why didn't he tell me? Do Tachibana or Horita know?_

"Not very... there are much much worse cases... but I have to eat. It doesn't help that my metabolism is high. I burn right through the food I eat."

"You know, I can just tell my father and you can eat in class."

"No, that's unnecessary. I just can't skip lunch like today."

"You should have said something," Kyoya sighed adjusting his glasses. _This could have all been avoided, highly unnecessary. _

"What did you want me to say? 'Sorry but if I don't eat, I get angry... you won't like me when I'm hungry... HULK SMASH'?" They gave her blank stares. "You need to watch the hulk, with Ed Norton... the hungry line... ya know Hulk? Okay never mind."

She was almost done when she explained that her dad would carry around snack bars and juice boxes for her. They played it off as keeping the monster at bay, but she said not to be surprised if, when he finally comes, he starts throwing food at her.

Tamaki went back to class and Kyoya stayed with her in the infirmary. After seeing how Tamaki cared for her, he felt bad wanting to just leave her.

"It's going to suck tomorrow isn't it?"

"Suck?"

"It's completely embarrassing," she pulled the icepack off her head. Kyoya leaned in, pulling her hair back a bit.

"It doesn't look like it'll be as bad as Kuze thought."

"I didn't mean that, I mean me actually slamming my head on the desk. Your classmates probably think I'm a freak."

_Why do you care?_"Just explain to them about your hypoglycemia. If anything they'll fawn over you."

"Speaking of, what's the deal with Tamaki?"

"Hrmm," he adjusted his glasses. _I guess there's no harm in telling her. _"His mother was quite sickly when he was a child. It guess it's second nature to him."

She nodded somberly. _That's really sad..._

Kyoya changed the subject, "How did you take to the class?"

"It's more difficult than I thought it would be. I can't process Japanese and English at the same time. My brain has to shut off English to hear and understand Japanese." She closed her eyes and rested her head into the pillow.

_Is she getting a headache?_

"Trying to read English at the same time just got overwhelming. Sometimes I hear something like 'Take the log of x and increase it to the power of flowers…' or 'The chemical compound of fried chicken…' I'll just have to not use any books in class. Learning to read Japanese is too difficult."

"Was it this difficult in Switzerland?"

"No, class was in English..." She looked at him, "Kyoya, you can go back to class. I'm okay. I'll come back after the break that Tamaki was talking about."

_Is she kicking me out? _"Are you sure you'd rather me not stay?"

She raised an eyebrow in response.

_Oh great, what is she thinking now? That I'm hitting on her. _

"No I'm fine. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kyoya went back to class, and of course, everyone wanted to know what was going on. He told them that she would be returning and informed them that she was still adjusting and had a dizzy spell. He stated that she was highly embarrassed by it all and kindly requested that everyone refrain from drawing attention to the incident for her sake. <em>I wonder how no one was able to figure this out?<em>

At the end of the day, Tamaki convinced Anna to come with them to Music Room 3 - saying that Hani and Mori would be crushed if she didn't see them. Kyoya explained how operations and the back office worked. Much to Tamaki's dismay, she was still uncertain of it all.

"It still sounds like an unpaid-unsexed escort service... like a lonely hearts club or something..."

"No, you have it wrong. You should stay!" Tamaki gently grabbed her hand, "Please."

So Anna stayed and watched as girls came in requesting different characters. Anna fell over laughing at the twincest between Hikaru and Kaoru... she was laughing so hard she snorted.

"You know, you're not helping our numbers by laughing at our customers."

Anna was wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at them, it's just the two of them. They're hysterical! But I don't get Haruhi, if they know she's a girl..."

"Some people still like to fantasize. Plus, she's fulfilling a dual role."

"Meaning?"

"Natural type and gender-bender."

"I'm sorry, but now you Japanese seem freakish." Kyoya eyed her cooly. "No offense... but Japanese culture seems so … refined in some ways and totally perverted in others." They ended up in a conversation about the sexuality of various parts of the world when a guest walked in requesting Kyoya.

Anna smiled and went to sit with Mori and Hani, whose client just left. "I need a good seat."

"Aww you don't want to play," Hani asked.

"I have to see Kyoya in action..." she sipped her tea. "Wow, this isn't quite as fulfilling as I thought it would be," she said to them. "What's his angle?"

"Cool type."

"Ooh, you speak." Mori smiled at her. She talked to them a bit about university life, excusing herself when a customer came. _I can't believe they're this busy... I can't believe they actually do this instead of just hanging out. Maybe the girls don't feel any pressure because it's all fake... they can indulge in their fantasies without any repercussions? But I still l don't get it... Oh well, I have homework to do._

"Going somewhere," Kyoya asked as she passed behind him.

"Yeah, to find someplace to do homework. I did miss a good chunk of class."

Kyoya turned, closing his notebook and adjusting his glasses. He stepped closer to her, "Shall we leave?" he whispered.

"No, don't let me interrupt your club. That would seem off if you left with me anyway. I'll just find somewhere on campus to go so your dad doesn't wonder why I came home without you." she smiled at him.

_She is quite thoughtful. _"Please take someone with you." She nodded and left.

Once she left, the girls started asking the boys questions about her...which Kyoya already instructed them to divert attention away from her. Being in the host club, this task didn't prove difficult, but they did wonder how much dodging they'd have to do.


	5. Chapter 5 Composure revised

**Chapter 5 - Composure**

People were fast giving up on trying to crack the mystery that is "Anna Stevenson." They started focusing more on her interaction with the host club, particularly Kyoya. Some thought he was doing an excellent job of being a guide for her. Some fantasized that they were a couple largely due to Renge's Moe Moe Ouran Diaries: Anna Edition. It sky rocketed in popularity as Kyoya quickly put a stop to its circulation. It was more than apparent that a few guys in class were enamored with her, but that bothered the guards more than Kyoya. In addition, she was very friendly with the girls in class, but did not hang out with anyone outside of school, except the host club.

They managed to go a month without anyone finding out that she was staying at the Ootori Mansion. They agreed, that it would be best to keep that as quiet as possible due to the insanity that might incite if others found out.

They arrived home when Kyoya quickly noted that his father, brothers, and even Fuyumi were there. _This is odd..._

"Lady Anna," a servant walked up, "a message came for you."

Anna handed her bag to the servant in exchange for the letter. She recognized the handwriting as her father's and eagerly tore it open.

"Turn around," she read puzzled, but followed the instruction.

[smack]

Kyoya couldn't help but to giggle. She opened her eyes and looked at her feet, seeing the fruit bar and immediately looked up. Her dad came around the corner with Yoshio.

"DAD!" she beamed. Her father stepped towards her with his arms open wide and bent down to scoop her up.

"My little girl!" He sang and put her on the floor and released her from his bear hug.

_So this must be Elrik Stevenson, Anna's father. He is quite a large man...his personality is definitely large; it consumes the room when he enters._

"You must be Kyoya," he said approaching him, but pulling him into an embrace rather than a hand shake. "Thank you so much for taking care of my little Anna!"

"Oh, the pleasure is mine sir."

Elrik's face dropped and his eyes boroughed into Kyoya's, "What was that boy?"

_Oh shit._His eyes flickered to his dad, whose jaw was tightening, "I mean to say that it's not a prob-"

[smack]

Elrik's laughter filled the room as he slapped Kyoya on the back. "Oh you're too much kid. Too much. Yoshio, you have fine boy there. Really excellent."

Kyoya's father feigned humor, "Thank you Elrik. I am quite proud of him." He turned to Kyoya and nodded sharply.

"Kyoya," Anna stepped up apologetically, "I'm so sorry. Had I known he was coming I would have warned you."

He handed her the fruit bar he picked up off the ground. "No it's okay. He's quite strong."

"Yeah, he's a bit much sometimes. But he's fun. I hope his boisterousness doesn't put your father off much. It takes some people time to get used to him, but he's a really great man."

_Why is she making excuses for him. He's just acting like an American - loud, obnoxious... _

"It really is okay. Although, I do have to thank him..."

"Hrm?"

"Seeing him throw that bar at you was quite funny."

"You could have laughed out loud ya know."

"Oh no I think not." They rounded the corner to find everyone moved into the sitting room.

"Oh Banana!" Elrik called to his daughter, "I need a picture of you in uniform."

"Absolutely not."

"Banana sauce," he said sternly... Kyoya had to stifle a laugh.

"What is it with you and these stupid names," Anna growled.

"Composure Anna," and he waved her over.

"Yoshio, can you please take a picture of my unruly child with me?"

Yoshio, playing the part of an understanding father, complied. Anna hugged her father warmly. "Stop with the names please."

"Oh okay. It's not fun when you honestly start to get upset," he pouted. "Go change."

Kyoya went to change as well. _I haven't seen Anna this lively before. It's like my father can't even keep up with hers. He's drawing us in... making us go at their pace. Is he even aware of it?_ He heard his father start a conversation with her father before closing the door: "You have quite the happy relationship with your daughter, Elrik..." _Yes, not like ours at all, father is it?_

* * *

><p>Dinner was held at the Ootori Mansion with all of the Ootori family in attendance. They all played their characters well: protective older brother, serious middle brother, peacekeeperdoting sister, playful youngest child.

Elrik teased Anna, even pulling out a picture of her as a baby in a banana costume...then another as toddler dressed as a monkey, eating a real banana. They all laughed as they passed around the pictures, Anna kicking her father under the table. Kyoya noted that he always said "Composure Anna" when he wanted her to change course. He could tell that this man was not one to cross. Sure he was loud, carefree, and obnoxious, but when push came to shove, you stood in line.

Elrik insisted that he make desert, which resulted in Anna making a bottomless Dutch apple pie and her father teasing her the whole entire time...throwing things at her, pulling her hair. He was much like an annoying child.

During desert, he urged Yoshio to pull out family albums to see the Ootori successors as children. While he and Anna looked, he asked Fuyumi about her new family, tactfully stepping over the fact that it was an arranged marriage. How Kyoya could tell Elrik knew, he didn't know. How well Elrik hid the fact that he _did_ know without revealing how was amazing. The conversation between Yoshio and Elrik was like a well execute game of chess and fencing all at once. _This is where Anna gets her excellent conversation skills. I wonder what it must be like to be a child of this man. I can imagine it to be incredibly exhausting_. _I grew up doing this as well, but Elrik is non-stop. There's not even a pause._

"Anna," he said looking down at his daughter, curled under his arm, "are you okay? Did you get enough to eat?" _He's so gentle with her when he's not teasing her to insanity. _

"Hrm? Yes Daddy. I'm just a bit tired. I have a lot of homework to do for tomorrow."

"It's getting late. Why don't you go on up?"

Yoshio cleared his throat and nodded to his children. That was the signal to disband. Fuyumi would return to her house, Kyoya would disappear, Akito would blend into the background, the Yuuichi would shadow the father. Yoshio and Elrik were going to talk business.

"Yoshio," Elrik called, helping Anna up off the couch, "If you'll excuse me. I'd like to say good night to my daughter."

"Yes," all the men stood as Elrik escorted Anna upstairs.

Yoshio looked at Kyoya, "Go, help Anna with her homework." _So he wants me to see what I can hear..._

Anna and Elrik stopped outside her bedroom door, while Kyoya said his final good night and went into his room , with the _slightest_opening left in his door.

"It was good seeing you Anna."

"Are you leaving again?"

"We'll talk business, but I do have to go back soon."

"Soon as in tomorrow."

"This will probably be the last time you see me before my departure since you'll be in class still."

[silence]

_I can't see what they're doing..._

"Anna..."

[silence]

"I'm proud of you. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Yes father," Kyoya couldn't really see, but it sounded like she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Anna... composure."

Her throat cleared. "Yes father."

Kyoya closed the door.

_I wonder how long I should wait before 'helping' her with her homework... I wonder if she even wants to be bothered..._ Kyoya went to the bathroom and listened for the sounds of Fuyumi departing and Akito retiring. _They must have gone off into the other wings of the house, _he thought stepping away from the entrance to his wing.

Kyoya looked up at Anna's room, her door still shut. Sighing, he made his way up the stairs.

"Anna?" He knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

She opened it. Looking down at her he noticed her eyes, although still white, were slightly swollen. _Eye drops to eliminate redness?_"Did you want to do homework together?"

She tilted her head to the side, something he noticed she did when she was either unsure of herself or slightly confused. _This would be the first time we actually did homework together. _"Did you want the company?"

She pulled the door open and stepped aside, "You can come in." He took the seat next to the window. "Do you even do your homework?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" _What does she think of me?_

"I don't know, I guess I imagined you didn't have to do it."

"Well that's silly isn't it?" He saw that she was sitting on the bed now looking slightly lost. "So how do you do your homework?" he asked, trying to be gentler. _Her father's departure is obviously troubling her. There is a _slight_ possibility it could be something else, but I have no idea what._

They grabbed both sets of books and started doing homework on her bed, using the headboard as back support. He was quite unaccustomed to his as he preferred doing homework at the table in his wing's sitting area. Half an hour into working, Anna reached over to her side table to grab something. "Glasses?" he asked intrigued. She turned to him and smiled. They were maroon colored and cat shaped framed glasses. It complimented her well.

"They're for reading. I forget to use them sometimes. I read too much."

"That's not a bad thing," he said softly.

They continued working; he even tried teaching her how to translate some of the text in comparison with her English translations. They compared answers and theories. He had never stayed up so late talking to someone about school. It was different than the interactions he had at school, it was more like his interactions with Haruhi - no pretense. Nothing there but the conversation.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up to the sound of a door closing. He opened his eyes and found the door was slightly blurry. _I must have taken off my glasses. _Then he realized he and Anna had fallen asleep while comparing their answers from physics. Her head was resting on his arm and his face was buried in her hair.

_If I don't get up now, I won't see who saw us...but I move too fast I'll wake her up. I better move the books out of the way... _A movement startled him. He finished moving the book that was laying on them and looked down to see her hand in his, her thumb absent-mindedly caressing the back of his hand.

He stared at it, unsure what to do, let alone think. Had he held her hand? Had she reached for him? Did they just accidentally do it in their sleep? Who was at the door? He slipped his hand out and leaned over her to remove her glasses. He had to reach across her to put the glasses on her end table, so he moved slowly.

He was almost completely off of her when she woke up, "What time is it?" she asked, still half asleep.

Gently he whispered to her, "11pm," still hoping to move himself fully off of her. Her eyes caught his and he froze. He was so close to her face he could only see her eyes, but he could tell she was smiling at him.

"Thanks for your help." she said closing her eyes again.

"Yeah, sure." _If I keep moving slowly, she probably won't remember this, she's such a deep sleeper... _He kept looking down at her as he slowly inched himself back to his original position, he stopped when she shifted slightly. Her mouth parting, her tongue licking her lips. He was transfixed: caught between the urgency to move and the desire to stay.

"Forgive me, Anna..." her eyes opened just as his closed. He laid himself down on her as he brought his mouth to hers. He chastely kissed her and went to lift himself off, when her hands held him in place. One on his back and the other in his hair. She moaned into his mouth as his erection pressed against her. Her lips parted and he took that as an invitation. He slipped his tongue into her mouth slowly and she caressed it with hers. It made him harder. He pushed his tongue further into her mouth and she pushed back into him, her legs spreading to accommodate him, her hands pulling at his shirt. He sat up, pulling her onto his lap and kissed her again. Her hands were on his chest as she grinded her hips against him.

_Oh God, _he thought, clouded in ecstasy.

_If I keep going I'll cum. _She thought as she increased her pace.

He couldn't stop reacting to her either. His hands went into her hair and pulled. She moaned, her head falling back exposing her neck and he licked her. She moaned louder and he began to breathe heavily, laying her back down, his erection screaming to break free. He could smell her sex and he wanted nothing more than to devour her.

"Kyoya," she moaned and she reached for him, ready to give herself to him.

_Composure Kyoya._ He reprimanded himself. _This is not good. Shit._

'I'm sorry, Anna," he said as he sat up, willing his erection to go away. _What the hell did I just do? _He grabbed his glasses and his notes as she sat up, reaching for him. He swiftly avoided her, and moved towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, shutting the door behind him. _COMPOSURE KYOYA! _he repeated to himself as he made his way to his room.

A figure from the entrance of Kyoya's wing watched as Kyoya closed his door. Saying nothing, the figure stepped back, curious to see if Anna would come out, but she didn't.


	6. Chapter 6 Confession revised

**Chapter 6 - Confession**

Anna arrived a little bit before Kyoya, who was held up by Tamaki in the hall. Some of the students were already in their desks and others were still chatting. Although she stopped using her English translated books in class, she brought them with her to kept her occupied. If she faked that she was trying to catch up or prepare, less people would interrogate her.

"Umm, Anna," Kanan gently touched her shoulder.

Anna turned and smiled at her, "Yes? Oh... I did it again didn't I?"

"Allow me," Kanan offered. Anna pulled her hair up as Kanan slipped the ribbon from the zipper.

"Why don't you have a servant help you dress instead of doing this?" Tamaki and Kyoya sat down as Kanan handed her the ribbon.

"Oh I don't have any servants."

"Oh, you didn't bring any with you when you came to Japan?"

"No, I mean, I don't have servants period." Kyoya's ears perked up.

"Who does the house work then?"

"I do," she smiled, knowing that the conversation would be much longer than the amount of time left. Kanan looked at her expectantly.

"Hon, you should be getting back to your class. The bell is about to ring."

"Oh, I supposed your right, Kuze." Kanan smiled sweetly at her fiance. "Anna, if it wouldn't be a bother, can we sit together during lunch? Kuze talks a lot about you, so I'd like to get to know you better."

Anna slid a look at Kuze and teased, "Oh he talks about me huh?"

"Oh, Kanan, why did you say it like that!" Kanan winked at Anna before leaving.

_I wonder if Anna will sit with us or Kuze... No doubt Kanan will ask her about her life in America since not having servants is something they only expect from commoners. Kanan probably knows that the Stevensons are worth billions... Will Kanan be able to find out more about her than me? Will Anna open up to Kanan since she's not associated with the host club, thereby not having any association with the Ootori business? She could see Kanan as _safe_ comparatively... Even if Anna could get close with Haruhi, she probably thinks that Haruhi would inform on her..._

* * *

><p>"Hey," the twins sang in unison, "where's Anna going?"<p>

"Hrm? She's sitting with Kanan and Kuze."

"What is she ditching us?" Hikaru asked irritated, "I thought we were her friends."

"She's allowed to have more friends ya know," Kaoru tried to calm his older brother down.

"Well she's making them a little late isn't she. It's already been two months and some change..."

"Why don't you leave her alone Hikaru," Haruhi said taking a seat. "She's all alone here. You were lonely once." Haruhi successfully diffused that situation. Kyoya looked over occasionally at the table but couldn't even presume to guess how the conversation was going. _I'm going to have to find a way to figure out what they're talking about... maybe I can use Tamaki..._

"Hey guys..." Anna said approaching their table.

"Anna!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered. "You came back to us!"

"Oh I'm sorry boys, did I belong to you," she said sliding in between them, forcing Kaoru to move over to the empty seat.

"Of course you do," Hikaru pulled her chair closer to him and slipped his arms around her waist, "you are my newest toy."

Anna burst out laughing in his face, pushing herself away. "You crack my shit up, kid." Hikaru looked hurt. "I'm sorry but I cannot take you seriously after seeing you and Kaoru do that homo gig for the host club... not that I mind homosexuality...but you guys are just over the top with it."

"Maybe we should change our angle," Kaoru offered. "What do you think, Kyoya?"

"We can discuss it, but there doesn't seem to be a need to change it, quite honestly."

"You guys take this host club seriously."

"You should come more often," Tamaki hoped.

"No, I think not. Once was fine." Tamaki pouted. "I just don't get it. I'm so sorry," she placed her hand on his.

"At least come for Haruhi..." he tried.

Anna and Haurhi exchanged looks of "I'm sorry" and "No, it's okay."

The twins walked with Anna back towards class. Kyoya went immediately into the room, providing Tamaki and Haruhi with some unneeded alone time. (Haruhi said goodbye and went straight into class like Tamaki was just another student and not her boyfriend.)

"So, what do you think is up with the two of them," Hikaru asked Tamaki and Kaoru.

"So you noticed it too, huh?" he said watching Anna enter the classroom.

"Yeah we noticed something was up about a week ago. But we couldn't quite figure it out. And the whole string for the zipper thing... Anna never used to do that. It was only recently. I mean, if she did it for two months without forgetting to take it off, you'd think it'd be routine for her by now... except she leaves it on almost every other day..." Kaoru began.

"So, that lead us to believe that maybe Kyoya was helping her with it. If it was a servant, then there's no reason for leaving it on either. I can't imagine a mistake like that being acceptable in Kyoya's household."

"All this from a ribbon?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, what do you have?"

"Nothing really. We'll have to talk about this later, class is about to start..."

* * *

><p>"Are Hani and Mori coming today," Tamaki asked as he entered Music Room 3.<p>

"No, they both have an end-of-term project to work on. It can upset their current standings if they don't perform well."

'Is it a group project?"

"Honestly, Tamaki, you are the Chairman's son," Kyoya said without looking up from his laptop. "Is Haruhi with Anna?"

"Yes, I just dropped her off at the library. They make good study partners because neither of them talks while doing homework, she says."

Kyoya didn't say anything. The last time he did homework with Anna he..._Composure Kyoya._

"So, what's going on," Hikaru asked without context.

No one said anything.

"Kyooooya..."

"Were you asking me, Hikaru," he adjusted his glasses. "It would help if you frame your question."

"Fine. Kyoya, what is going on?" Hikaru tried a second time.

Kyoya just stared at him...becoming slightly irritated.

"I think what Hikaru means to ask is 'What is going on between you and Anna.'"

Kyoya looked thoughtful for a second.

"I have no idea what you are getting at. You know fully well the relationship between the two of us. Her father's business is an interest to my father. Ootori Group is looking to purchase Stevenson's empire."

"She's been living with you since March and you both are acting like there's nothing happening," Kaoru pushed.

"Because there is _nothing_happening. She is a guest in my house. What were you expecting?"

It was Tamaki's turn to speak, "I think we were all hoping that, by this point, you two would warm up to each other some. It's like a wall of ice between the two of you."

"Tamaki, you know that this was a business arrangement. You know that the only reason why she's even at my house is because my father wants to mimic the arrangement her father had in Switzerland. You _know_ that she is as dissatisfied with the arrangement as I am. I _don't understand_ why _you all keep insisting_on trying to uncover something that isn't there!"

The three boys stared wide-eyed at Kyoya. They haven't seen him this angry since the mall-incident where they forced him to go to the consumer expo.

_Composure Kyoya... they're just a bunch of idiots!_

"Kyoya," Kaoru started, "We're sorry. We just thought..."

"I know what you thought and you can stop." _COMPOSURE KYOYA_... he exhaled slowly through his nose. He didn't want them to see how worked up he was from their pestering. "If you are concerned so much for her well-being, feel free to stop by and entertain her yourself. It is tiring for me to constantly be on all the time. I can't even find solace in my own home."

"I thought that you'd enjoy this type of game," Kaoru said bluntly. "Honestly, you're almost as annoying as Tamaki was with Haruhi," he got up and left.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru looked at his brother in surprise.

"He's just as big of an idiot as Tamaki, no wonder they're best friends," the door clicked behind him.

Hikaru looked over his shoulder, fearful from whatever repercussion his brother's words would have on Kyoya.

"Just go," Kyoya said, arms crossed, eyes glaring.

[click]

"You better put the closed sign up. I don't think anyone will be in the mood to host." Tamaki did as Kyoya advised.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said pulling up a chair near Kyoya. "Is it really that bad?"

Kyoya sighed. "I'm sorry Tamaki. I know you all mean well." _What am I going to say? I just got worked up from a few questions. I should have easily been able to deflect them. What is wrong with me._Kyoya removed his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. "I kissed her."

"WHAT?"

"A few weeks ago, when her father came. She seemed upset that he was leaving after such a short visit...after him just abandoning her here in Japan..." Kyoya paused...

Unsure of whether to comfort him or ask questions, Tamaki just listened. _He probably just needs to vent if he got this upset over the questions..._

"I didn't know what to do. My dad told me I had to ensure her happiness. So I went to check on her and we ended up doing homework together. Next thing I know, we had fallen asleep. I woke up and kissed her."

"That's a little inadequate of an explanation..." Tamaki pointed, recalling how Kyoya often disregarded details if he did not deem them worthy of being voiced. "What happened between falling asleep and kissing her. It's not like you to do that."

"I know it's not! Why do you think I'm so upset."

"Kyoya, what happened?" he pressed.

"I took her glasses off and put them on her nightstand. I looked at her, and she..." Kyoya ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it as he groaned in frustration... "I just couldn't stop myself. I don't know!" He got up and paced, Tamaki sat, glued to his chair as he watched Kyoya.

_He's acting as unnerved as I do!_Tamaki thought, wide eyed.

"I just kissed her."

"How was she, her reaction?"

Kyoya stopped pacing and flopped down a nearby couch. _She was soft. She smelled good. She made me hard. I was so worked up from her I had to masturbate to help ease the tension. _"She kissed me back," he chose to say.

"And that's it?"

"That's it. There's nothing else."

"So what's with the ribbon, were you dressing her?"

"I wasn't 'dressing' her. I helped her with the zipper. You should really talk to your father about that. Did you know how difficult the ladies' uniform is? It can't be put on without assistance."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course not. Why do you think this is so bothersome for me?" Tamaki noticed that this question was inciting another rise in Kyoya's temper. "If I did like her, wouldn't it be more fortunate. I could just win her over, her father would be pleased, it would create a better situation for him to pick the Ootori Group to purchase his company and we'd all live happily ever after."

"Did you want us to come over more or take her out more?" He knew this isn't what either of them wanted nor would it solve anything, but he wanted Kyoya to think about it.

"No. I can handle it. Her father is coming to take her away for summer break."

_'Take her away?' _Thought Tamaki, _is he seriously bothered by her?_

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Lady Anna, Master Kyoya," the servants greeted them as they entered the foyer.<p>

"Kyoya," the head of staff stepped forward, "Your father wishes to see you. Your brothers are already in the study."

_What is this? _"Thank you. I shall go immediately." He turned toward Anna.

_The game is always on until no one sees me... _"I'll be fine. Ajima has another bento from his wife," she smiled pleasantly. She kept the smile on her face until she saw her father sitting on Kyoya's couch. "Daddy?"

"Banana Peel!" He said cheerfully as he got up to hug her. "You seem surprised!"

"I am. What are you doing here?"

"Can't a father visit his daughter?"

She arched an eyebrow and sat down across from him. "What is it?"

"You're just like your mother you know," he started, delaying, "you see right through me..."

* * *

><p>"There has been a change to Mr. Stevenson's plans. Originally, we thought Anna would be returning to America with her father this summer," Yoshio folded his hands.<p>

"Is she not," Akito asked.

"No," he said simply, daring Akito to interrupt him again.

"Right now Mr. Stevenson is explaining the situation to Anna."

_He must be in my sitting room, talking to Anna right now._

"We are expected to entertain her during her stay. And by we, I mean you, Kyoya."

"Yes father." _What am I going to do with her?_

"Her father suggested somewhere out of the country and offered to pay for all of the expenses for whoever went, naturally I declined. Kyoya, I will leave it up to you to plan something. Make sure she stays happy and comfortable. On another note, I will be joining Mr. Stevenson during his travels during the summer break, so you will be in charge in my absence," he said directly to the eldest son. "Don't disappoint me." His eyes flashed to Kyoya at the last statement. "You are dismissed, except for you, Kyoya."

Kyoya watched his brothers get up and leave the room and turned back towards his father. "Akito told me about Anna," he said matter-of-factly.

_What did he tell him? Don't say anything... just let him speak. Correct him at the end._

"If you choose to have sex with whatever girl is easiest for you to obtain, then I can hardly stop you." _So that's who came to Anna's room? _"Quite frankly, I didn't think I'd have to have this conversation with you. If anything, I thought you'd follow Fuyumi's path of arranged marriage... don't give me that look. Learn to control yourself. Back to the topic at hand" he said getting up from his desk, "I cannot control you when you are not under my direct supervision. Is this what that _host club_ is teaching you? Debauchery? Lewdness? Are you letting that all get to your head? You have a name and power, but that is all derivative from me. When I told you to get close to Suoh's son, I didn't mean for you to _act_like the damn fool-child. I think it goes without saying, get Anna pregnant and I will disown you. If I hear anything about Anna's displeasure..." he put a hand on Kyoya's shoulder and squeezed hard, "let's just say you understand the repercussions."

"Father, nothing hap-"

"Did I ask you to speak? Did I ask for an explanation or an opinion?"

_Stay quiet, these are rhetorical questions... Don't say anything, just make eye contact. _

"Did I even say whether or not I believed anything Akito told me? It doesn't matter what the reality is, it matters the perception. Be silent, be obedient, do not disappoint me again!" his voice rose to the loudest he's ever heard.

_I don't think I ever heard him yell. _

"LEAVE."

Kyoya calmly stood and bowed, wished his father good night and slipped out the door. When he looked up he saw Akito across the hall. _You damn bastard. I wanna rip that smirk off your face. _Kyoya stood in silence, hoping his glares would get his message across. Akito just smiled and walked off.

_What the hell was he even doing in my wing? He probably told father that I slept with her. That damn bastard, what was he thinking. What is he playing at? There wasn't a reason for this at all._

[Thud]

Kyoya looked up and realized he walked into Anna's father.

"You alright my boy?" her father asked, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. _Stark contrast to my own father._

"Mr. Stevenson, my sincerest apologies!"

He chuckled and patted him on the back, "It's okay son. You don't have to be perfect all the time. You're doing a fine job."

_This is too much...I'm being pulled in two different directions. No, I can handle this. Just keep going, Kyoya... _"Thank you, sir."

"Can I talk to you, man to man?"

_SHIT did Akito or my father say something to him? No my father never would..._

"Sir."

"I think Anna's really upset with me this time. Can you check on her for me? I need to talk to your father."

"Sure."

The men parted ways and Kyoya was deep in thought. He wanted to know what Akito was up to. Does his father really think so little of him that he wouldn't be surprised if he slept around? As much as Kyoya hated to admit it, Anna had been his first kiss. He doubted she would say the same about him. What was he going to do with Anna? Not just for the summer, but how would he check in on her. It's not like they've spoken much recently...

"Master, please wait," a servant called after him.

Irritated, he looked over the railing at his servant, "Why should I have to wait to do anything in _my_part of the house?"

The nervous servant bowed apologetically and ran off. _What the hell was that about?_

He knocked on Anna's door, "Anna, I'm coming in..."

His heart stopped.

He saw Anna up against the wall, eyes glazed, and completely expressionless. Akito had boxed her in and was lightly trailing a finger from her forehead to her pelvis, straight down the middle of her body. She wasn't breathing, she was...just there. Kyoya stood in shock as he watched his brother trail his hand back up her body, this time, over her breast, and grabbing her jaw, squeezing to force her mouth open.

"AKITO!" His heart was pounding in his ears, fists balled.

He stopped right before he made contact. "Looks like we have an audience," he said as he licked a tear off of Anna's cheek. "We'll continue this later," he licked her ear before leaving her.

_So this was his game?_

"Aw, come now little brother. You didn't expect to be the only one to get to play, did you?" Akito patted his brother on the head, "You have so much growing up to do if you want to compete with me."

Akito left the room and Kyoya turned his attention to Anna. "Anna, I'm so-"

"Get out," she hissed at him.

"Anna, please..."

She started walking towards him, pushing him out the door. "Get out or I'll scream." She pushed him fully out of her room and locked the door.

_SHIT! DAMN YOU AKITO! You damn bastard. _Kyoya wanted to punch something. He couldn't just go barging into his father's study saying 'Akito made a pass at Anna.' He needed to deal with Akito, but needed to … to do _something_ with Anna. _Shit shit shit this is bad! Where the hell were the guards? DAMNIT!_

"Anna," he said softly knocking on her door. "Please, let's talk."

"What is there to talk about? All you … all you males are stupid. Is this what you're really after? You, you Ootori boys think you can just play women like you did Fuyumi?"

"What does my sister have to do with this?" _No one talks about Fuyumi like that..._

"Akito told me how your dad just sold her off to the highest bidder..." _DAMN YOU AKITO, you lying bastard!_

"Anna, it's not like that. Akito is lying to you!"

"Oh like you're not?"

Kyoya hated talking to a door. This wasn't working out at all. "Anna open up."

"Fuck you."

"Anna, open this door now. This is getting out of hand."

"Oh is it?"

_Shit_. The voice came from behind him. He turned to see Anna in his doorway. _SHIT._

"You lying bastard." _Did Akito tell her about the door?_

"Anna, that' door is only for emergencies."

"And what emergency might that be?" She glared at him, walking into his room.

_Oh no, don't you dare, Anna…_

[click]

She locked him out of both rooms.

"I don't know what game you're playing at..." he ran back towards the voice, towards her door, "but this is a perfect example of how you fuck up a major deal."

"Anna," he tried the opening it again.

"I just have to tell my dad," he ran back to his door, "and it's over."

_She's running from room to room. _He sighed. _She's right. Akito fucked it up...I just can't understand why he'd mess with Anna, it's not like he's even spoken to her much at all. He can't be jealous or insecure can he? If he were upset at anyone, it would be with our brother... not me, not Fuyumi..._

"Your right," he gave in. "All I can say is I'm sorry. For everything, especially my brother."

[click]

Kyoya opened his door and walked in. Anna backed up for every step Kyoya took towards her. He looked at Anna, and instantly felt sorry for her. _She's become a pawn in a game. _He wanted to hug her and apologize more, but didn't feel he had a right to do anything.

"I don't care what you think about my brothers or I, but please, do not think ill of Fuyumi."

"I don't," she looked at him, glaring, "If anything I feel sorry for the woman."

_She's emotional and upset; I can't say anything to her without her saying something spiteful_.

"Do you want to go home? I can't imagine you'd want to stay here. I'll-"

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Was it fake, was it a part of your plan and you didn't know what to do so you tried to have Akito finish it."

"Anna..."

"Why..." she was crying...

_It's taken her this long to cry? _His heart broke for her.

"Why did you kiss me?" He took a step towards her and she back away. "Why did you kiss me and then ignore me?"

He pushed through her protests and hugged her tightly. He wanted to tell her everything... that she threw him off his game, she made him nervous, he thought about her more than he cared to admit, that he didn't know what to do with himself when he was around her because of the situation they were in. He didn't want to develop any interest in her at all because it would just complicate matters between their fathers...that he thought if he kept her at a distance, things would be easier.

"I can't trust you," she said. His arms weakened but she didn't pull away from him.

His forehead lightly touched hers. "I'm deeply sorry," his voice cracked.

She looked up and saw that his eyes were watering. "I'm sorry," he said again. They stood there, staring at each other, breathing together, both fighting the desire to kiss.

"Forgive me Anna," Kyoya closed his eyes and pulled her closer. Anna closed her eyes and leaned in...

Anna pulled back, "Don't... please don't."

They broke apart from each other.

"Banana muffin!"

Her eyes went wide and she disappeared into Kyoya's closet. Kyoya heard her door click open and her father gasp.

"Anna! I'm so sorry I changed plans! I knew you were upset, but I didn't know it hurt you this much!"

"It's okay dad."

"But you're crying! I can't leave when you're crying."

"I'm fine. I'm just emotional."

"Anna, don't lie to me. I may not always be around, but I'm still your father. I know when you're not telling the truth. Did something happen?"

"No."

"Anna."

"Alright, something happened. I'm upset at everything. But I'll be okay."

"Did that Ootori boy do something to you? We'll end this now."

_Shit, it's over now...my father will disown me._

Kyoya heard Anna laugh, "No dad. And keep business and family separate."

"That's not how they do it in Japan. If their family did something to upset you-"

"Dad, drop it. Your news shocked me and I'm just over sensitive because I haven't eaten yet. Leave Kyoya alone. He's a good man. He hasn't mistreated me or lie to me once."

Kyoya didn't hear the rest... he backed away from his closet, ashamed of his family for being so manipulative, ashamed of his brother for trying to take advantage of Anna, but mostly he was ashamed at himself. Here was the Ootori group, trying to do everything they can to find out about the Stevenson's past in order to leverage the information for their benefit... and here was Anna, lying to her father to protect him. He sat on the edge of his bed and started at his hands. _She protected me and I am powerless to do anything for her_. He buried his face into his hands and cried.


	7. Chapter 7 Starting Over revised

**Chapter 7 - Starting Over**

The following morning, Kyoya woke to find himself still in his uniform from the day before. _I must have fallen asleep...crying_. He admitted to himself. He checked his face in the mirror and found his eyes to be slightly puffy. _If no one looks at me to closely, I should be fine._

"Master Kyoya," Tachibana called to him as he finally emerged from his room. "Ajima's paternity leave went into effect as his wife went into labor this morning."

"Very well. We will need to send flowers to the hospital." He said automatically, then he remembered that Ajima's wife had been making Anna's lunch and snacks. "Be sure to tell the staff to make bentos for Anna. She seems to prefer homemade meals to the school's menu."

"Yes, Master Kyoya."

"Speaking of, where is Anna?" _She's normally up before me... did she have Horita driver her separately?_

"She's still in her room, Master. Her father left instructions saying we were not to disturb her and to make sure she is fed. He said if she's not up by 9 to check on her and if need be, take her to the hospital."

"Her hypoglycemia..."_ Was she hiding how bad it was? She never mentioned needing to go to a hospital before. _"Did she have dinner last night?"

"I asked the staff already, and no one believes she has."

Kyoya looked at his phone, it was still early, by hours, but he went upstairs to check on her anyway.

[knocking]

"Anna? Are you awake? I'm coming in." He pushed open her door and found her balled up in her bed. He wasn't sure which end was her head, her butt, or her feet. _How can she breathe under there?_ He lifted the parts of the cover until he saw her hair. He pulled it back slowly and saw that her nose had bled. Blood was crusted on her face and her eyes were scrunched up in pain. _Had she passed out from pain?_

"Tachibana," he ordered as he walked into her bathroom to get a wash cloth, "get juice and crackers."

Tachibana came back and saw Kyoya was cradling Anna in his arms cleaning her face. He copied Tamaki's actions, slowly pouring juice in her mouth, whispering to her that everything was okay. Tachibana stood ready to move. "There's no need. She'll be fine. She skipped dinner with caused a migraine, and the migraine caused her nose to bleed. She'll be okay. Start the bath for her."

Kyoya and Tachibana left when Anna was finally awake enough to finish the juice. He had a female servant bring Anna food and help her with her bath.

* * *

><p>Tamaki's phone beeped. "Anna not feeling well. Staying home with her. Close the club today if Hani and Mori don't come."<p>

"What is it boss?"

"It looks like Kyoya's staying home with Anna today. I think it might be her hypoglycemia."

"Should we go visit her?"

"Let's wait to see if Kyoya sends another message. We can ask him during lunch how she's doing and take it from there."

"Wow," Haruhi said watching the interaction between the boys, "I thought you all would just rush in unannounced like you usually do."

"I think this situation might be a bit more delicate," Tamaki answered implying it was more of a business issue than friendship.

* * *

><p>Kyoya's phone beeped. "Give her our best. Be good, behave, be yourself \(^o^) "

Kyoya chuckled to himself. _That fool. Don't worry, I plan on doing things right this time. _Kyoya looked up at the sound of footsteps from above. Anna was dressed in a casual dress carrying flip flops and a small hand bag. Her hair was still wet from the bath, but she looked much better.

Kyoya walked over to the stairs to greet her.

She tilted her head and smiled, "Thank you for helping me this morning."

"Are you still hungry?"

"Not right now, but I probably will be in a bit...wait, where's your uniform, why aren't you going to school?"

"I changed, and I wouldn't leave you alone after seeing you like that. I am a gentleman," he added, slightly offended.

She raised an eyebrow, measuring him. _Something's different... I can't place my finger on it..._

"Would you like to have breakfast? We can go out somewhere."

* * *

><p>They went downtown as it would be less crowded than night time. She ran from shop to shop, cheerful as the first time he had taken her. This time, he was enjoying things with her, commenting when she'd point something out, stopping to look at things that caught her interest. She almost lost him twice as he was leading the way, talking so much he didn't realize she'd stopped at a random shop window. "Anna, honestly, you're like a child."<p>

"I'm sorry! It's just so colorful!" she turned her head to look back at the shop, wanting to run inside and look around.

"Don't get lost. You'll get kidnapped," she heard Kyoya ahead of her, without turning to watch where she was going, she reached out for him. Kyoya stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry!" Anna had accidentally touched Kyoya's butt instead of grabbing the back of his shirt. She was bright red with embarrassment. She tripped over her words, "When I was a kid, I used to hold on to the back of my dad's shirt ...I did it without thinking!"

Kyoya smiled, refraining from teasing her by asking if she used to accidentally grab her dad's butt. He held out his hand for hers, "How about we hold hands?"

She looked him in the eyes, unsure, but she saw they had softened. _This is completely different from the Kyoya I met months ago...Does he not care if people see us? _She tentatively held out her hand, "Kyoya," she started, unsure...

"It's okay. I'd rather not lose you in a crowd. I don't think that'd be good for either of us." He held her hand gently, unlike last time, where he grabbed her wrist like a disobedient child.

She followed behind him, smiling at his back. _I like this Kyoya much better..._

The day was going by with ease when Kyoya's phone beeped.

"how are things? how is anna? we miss you T_T"

"doing well. will call later"

Kyoya was expecting Anna to ask who had texted him, what the message said, what he replied back with - but she didn't ask. She just smiled and asked where they were going next.

_She really doesn't like playing games. I wonder how she was able to keep up with her father for so long. She plays the game well, but she prefers to be _off_ and doesn't mind making that a point._Kyoya noted the start contrast between how the Stevensons operated vice the Ootori family.

"Anna," Kyoya said rather seriously, "about your father..."

"Oh I told him I didn't want to leave the country. I swear, sometimes I think that man tries to buy apologies. I just asked if I could stay in Japan for the summer. I'm tired of travelling all the time. It's nice, but it's tiring ya know?"

_That's not what I wanted to ask about... I wanted to ask why you lied about Akito and the door..._"What do you normally do for the summer?"

"I like the beach... and Japan is an island, so that shouldn't be too much trouble."

_She's avoiding the question; she's avoiding even looking at me. _"Anna, about last night... and Akito" Anna looked at him this time, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay... well, it's not okay, but you're not the one who needs to apologize." She sighed and looked past him, "Anyway, let's not talk about that right now okay?" She placed a hand on top of his. "The day is going well."

They continued their day and Kyoya briefly described different resort locations owned by the Ootori family. She stated she'd prefer something private where she wouldn't have to worry about position or title. As much as possible, she wanted to enjoy her time in Japan like a tourist as opposed to an heiress. In their walking about and talking, Kyoya found out that she wanted to go to a public school, but her father protested due to security, and that's how Kyoya's father brought up the idea of Ouran.

Anna squealed with delight at the sign of a crepe vendor. "Kyoya can we!"

_She really is like a little kid. She is so much like Tamaki sometimes..._"Sure..."

The vendor handed him the crepes and he turned around to discover, once again, Anna was not with him. "Anna!"

She turned at the sound of her name. 'I'm so sorry," looking one last time at whatever caught her interest that moment; she walked towards Kyoya...and ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!"

The gentleman turned around and eyed her. _Oh...the _Rude American_ thing right?_Anna was preparing to apologize again when Kyoya caught up.

"Anna, here's your crepe." He turned to the gentleman and bowed, apologizing with such polite formality that Anna did not pick up in her immersion lessons.

"Who are you boy?" the man asked as Kyoya righted himself. "Ahh! An Ootori! I knew those manners were too good for a commoner." He looked at Anna judgmentally.

"This is Anna Stevenson, daughter to Elrik Stevenson," Kyoya began, but her father's name was enough as recognition dawned on the gentleman's face. "She is staying in Japan while our fathers negotiate business deals. I am showing her downtown today."

"Why this is a rarity indeed! Your father is a genius. I have his autobiography." The gentleman presented himself to Anna, whom no recognition dawned on her face, but she did her best to mimic Kyoya's polite formality. He smiled at her, "Your Japanese is very good."

"I took an immersion course through the American Government."

"And why not a private tutor instead," the gentleman asked, genuinely interested.

"I don't like doing things _that_way, and if the government can come up with immersion programs for sending people overseas, it must be good right?"

"In your father's books, he always talked about getting involved in the trenches..."

"Yes, it seems like I picked that up from him."

An assistant walked up to the gentleman indicating something about timing... "Ootori son, it was a pleasure meeting you. My wife is a fan of your onsens. Please pay respects to your father for me and I'd like to have dinner with him. Anna, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'd be delighted if I could meet your father."

"If I can arrange it, I will." They waited for the gentleman to walk off before turning... "Are the crepes still good?" Anna asked Kyoya pouting at her food.

"Yes, that did run quite a bit longer than I anticipated. Honestly Anna, you need to stop running off." They found a bench and sat to eat their food.

"I'm sorry I'm such a handful," she said between bites, or rather mouthfuls. _So good... _"Mmmmmmmm...nom nom nom"

Kyoya laughed. "Are you making sound effects?"

Her eyes flew open, cheeks full of food. She was wide-eyed in embarrassment; she had dropped her guard so much today.

They spent the afternoon trying to pick out a gift for Ajima's wife and new born. "Anyone can buy tons of gifts, but it's hard work finding a thoughtful one," Anna had explained. So their mission of the afternoon became finding the right gift.

* * *

><p>Tachibana held the door open as Kyoya got out of the car. He turned and held his hand out to Anna, who took it. Tachibana noticed that Kyoya held her hand, only dropping it before the front door opened.<p>

_The game is on... _Anna thought, planting a fake smile on her face as she noticed even Kyoya's posture changed.

"Banana Berry!"

"Dad?"

"Kyoya!" Elrik patted him roughly on the back.

"I see you took my daughter out on a date today," he said looking at the packages Tachibana carried and noticing the fact they had obviously skipped school.

"I just showed her downtown, that's all..." Kyoya feigned embarrassment.

"Dad..."

"Oh right, because if you were going to take her out, I'd expect much mo-"

[Thwack]

Anna had slapped her dad in the back.

"Okay okay, I'm kidding... can't a father tease her daughter once."

"No." she playfully glared at her father.

"What are the packages? Did you get me something?" Elrik crept over towards Tachibana wanting to steal a look.

"No, they're presents for Ajima's family. Oh, I ran into a man who has your autobiography. He said he wanted dinner if possible..." Anna fished out the man's business card and handed him a piece of paper. Her father went straight to the paper, reading the notes Anna had taken from the brief encounter.

"Well done my dear." he said following them into Kyoya's wing. "Anna, did you have any plans for tonight?" He had asked Anna, but was looking at Kyoya.

"No, sir, there was nothing particularly planned." Kyoya replied, pouring tea for them.

"Let's go out to dinner. I'd like to have some time with you before I head back," he noticed that Anna was watching Kyoya, but chose not to say anything.

"Dinner would be great! Where are we going to go?"

"Since I still have to pack, I was thinking we can have dinner at the hotel I'm staying at, Roi Grande, is that okay?"

Kyoya's ears perked up at the name. _That's owned by the Suoh's..._

"Kyoya, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Thank you for the invite, but no sir, I'm actually going to visit a friend. I have to see what was missed at school. I'll be sure to have Horita escort Anna."

* * *

><p>Tamaki's phone beeped. "Did you have plans? Heading over."<p>

_Oh Yay! _Thought Tamaki. _I want to know about his day._Tamaki quickly responded back as her ran around letting (or rather, yelling) that Kyoya was coming over for dinner.

* * *

><p>Anna and her father were seated in a secluded corner of the restaurant. At his request, folding screens were put around them for added privacy.<p>

"Dad, we can just eat in your room..."

"No I'd like to eat in the restaurant."

"Are the screens necessary? It's not like anyone knows us here." Anna's dad gave her a funny look. "Okay, they know you..."

"I just don't like feeling watched and I don't think I should have to eat dinner in my room."

"Oh the troubles of being rich..." Anna quipped.

They had ordered a light red to go with their dinner, Anna having grown accustomed to wine since Switzerland. They had talked a little about business, but she did not ask which company held his favor. He had asked her about school, if she was learning to read Japanese, if she kept in touch with anyone from back home.

She shrugged dismissively as an answer.

"Anna I wish you'd make more friends."

"I have a handful of great friends and a ton of acquaintances. That's all I need dad. I just want people to see me for Anna and not 'Stevenson's daughter.'"

"It has been difficult for you, hasn't it?"

Anna laughed, "I can hardly call this difficult. You_,_"she said pointing a fork in his general direction, "are more difficult to deal with than being rich."

It was her father's turn to laugh, "Tipsy already are we?" He refilled her glass... "Good thing I had the screens put up."

They continued dinner, laughing happily, and it made them both sad that this wasn't more of an occurrence. They were almost done with desert when Anna's father suddenly became serious. "Anna, how are things at the Ootori house?"

"What do you mean?"

"Compared to Switzerland, how are you enjoying things."

"Well, I know more people my age... Their daughter was 2 years younger than me and her brother was 6 years older, so it was different. More like I was a middle child in Switzerland... but I guess I'm just part of the group here in Japan. It's nice, there's no real agendas or anything. Just a bunch of rich kids trying to pass the time..."

"Does it bother you that you live with a boy?"

Anna snorted in laughter. "What are you getting at?"

"You're in a house full of guys..."

"Okay hardly. They have a mansion with wings. Kyoya has his own and everyone else is a work-a-holic just like you."

"Do you resent me for working so much."

"Oh dad, really? No, not at all. It's what you do. You help people live or make them comfortable in their passing. And it's not like you manage from some remote location, you actually visit all your hospitals and clinics and actually walk around with the staff. You're involved from head-to-toe, and that's how it should be. I don't resent you for helping others."

"So, how is it living with Kyoya?"

"It's fine."

"That's it?"

"What's _it_?"

Elrik just stared at his daughter...she just looked at him... he raised his eyebrows "ehhh... ehhh?"

"Oh, dad no, stop!"

"Two teens on the verge of adulthood..."

"You're twisted ya know that."

"What? Kids have hormones you know."

"Oh I know!" she said, thinking of Akito and then Kyoya. _They're brothers, but so different..._

"Speaking from experience?"

"I'm still a virgin so shut it," she tossed her napkin at her father.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was getting ready to leave Tamaki's house when Tachibana approached. "Master Kyoya, Horita just called and said that Mr. Stevenson would like to speak with you before he leaves. He requests that you come to take Anna home."<p>

"Very well, please let him know that I am on my way." He turned to say goodbye to Tamaki, who hugged him.

"Honestly, Tamaki, aren't you being a bit emotional?"

"Be happy my friend." Tamaki pulled back, "It's good to just be Kyoya and not an Ootori sometimes."

_That damn fool. That's the last time I ever tell him anything_. Kyoya smiled as he watched Tamaki disappear into Suoh Mansion #2. "Let's go Tachibana..."

* * *

><p>"Ah Kyoya, welcome," Elrik greeted him. He was in the middle of packing, going back and forth between the closet and his suitcases.<p>

_Why doesn't he have someone pack his bags for him? Wait, where's Anna..._he thought as he looked around the room.

"Oh, went Anna back to your house. I told her I asked you to come and she vehemently refused to stay. That girl is so stubborn sometimes, I don't know how you put up with it."

"Sir?"

"Have a seat," he motioned towards the table with coffee and tea. "Which do you prefer?"

"Coffee is fine sir. Please, allow me," Kyoya reached for the carafe.

Elrik places a firm, but gentle hand on Kyoya and pushed him into the chair. "Sit boy."

Kyoya sat, a little bit nervous for some reason. No one's every made him nervous before, he was able to read through people's facade.

"You know I'm a very successful business man, son."

"Yes."

"I didn't create my empire by random acts of brilliance. Everything was calculated and planned. It required much of my time to even execute my visions."

"Yes."

"Part of being successful isn't just brilliance and planning. You realize that, right?"

"Yes. Ninety percent perspiration and ten percent inspiration, that's one of your favorite quotes, isn't sir?"

"You're done your homework well... but that is not the point I'm trying to make."

Kyoya had no idea where Elrik was going with this. Still, he sipped his coffee, responded obediently, and listened.

"My point, is that observation also plays a role... and not just that, but passion and luck. Some of it is just pure luck. Anna, for instance, I am lucky that she understands my passion about my work."

"Yes."

"I am also observant enough to notice that something is going on between you two..."

"Sir," Kyoya looked up panicked, "there is nothing." _Did she tell him about Akito?_

"Relax, relax," Elrik looked at Kyoya and felt sorry for him. "I didn't mean to scare you... I just mean to say, I notice how you two look at each other."

The panic did not leave Kyoya's face.

_Ah, _thought Elrik. _The boy hasn't realized his own feelings yet. _"How do I say this..." Elrik took a sip of his coffee as he chose his words carefully. "It's okay, son."

"Sir, I don't understand."

"Whatever happens or doesn't, between you and Anna, good or bad... it's okay. It will not affect my decision to do business with or without your father. I don't like to involve family matters in business. I've tried my hardest to shield Anna from being used as a pawn in games where people have no concern for her interest. At some point, how one treats the family has a bearing... but I will not hold you to your father or the Ootori group nor will I hold your father to you." Elrik looked at Kyoya. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Looking into Kyoya's face, Elrik noted that he probably scared Kyoya to death. Where Elrik kept Anna away from business, in the Ootori family, everyone was used for business. His heart broke a little for Kyoya, he was still a child, but forced into this game at such a young age. He was so adept and mature, so bright and flexible in situations...

"I know that the cultural difference and language barrier maybe an issue here, so I will be frank with you." Elrik took his time, choosing his words carefully again... "I understand that Japanese culture is very formal and American is not. I am saying that it's okay if you end up wanting to...um...pursue? no... court... no...date... It is okay if you and Anna decide to date, to be in a relationship. But do not, don't you dare use her for business. Don't you dare think by dating her that it will help your family's position in business negotiations. If you want to be with Anna, be with her because you, as Kyoya, want to be with her. Do not pursue her because you, as an Ootori, find it beneficial. I love my daughter, and as passionate as I am about my work, I will _destroy _anyone who hurts her. Do you understand me son?"

_Oh shit...I scared him... _Elrik said, looking at Kyoya, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. _Good thing Anna's not here. She'd kill me... _

"I am unfamiliar with Japanese culture and rules of etiquette, but do I need to discuss this with your father? Answer me honestly boy, I can see the hamster in your head running frantically..."

The last comment threw Kyoya off balance, "N...no sir. That is not necessary."

"Full honesty Kyoya..."

"Sir," he paused, "If you mention it to my father, he would probably propose an arranged marriage or encourage either Akito or I to..." he thought for the right word and choose to use one of Elrik's, "_pursue_ her." _I can't believe I just betrayed my family! What am I doing!_

Elrik held his hand out for Kyoya to shake, "I'm glad you were honest with me. I hate liars." He pulled Kyoya to his feet. "You're a good man, Kyoya, but don't forget what it's like to be a young." He said as he walked Kyoya to the door. "Sorry, but I need to finish packing."

"S..su...Yesssir..." Kyoya's legs felt like jello. He felt completely thrown off his game, like Elrik had just spent the past hour water boarding him.

Elrik opened the door for Kyoya to walk out. "By the way, she's not a fan of flowers or sweets. She's easily distracted by colorful things. Her favorite color is blue and she looks best in purpley-reds. She doesn't like perfume or cologne. She refuses to drive a car that's not manual. She loves books." He said it all so fast Kyoya was confused, he turned around but found the door in his face and laughter coming from the other side.


	8. Chapter 8 Summer Start revised

**Chapter 8 - Summer Start**

The group got together before summer break. They were all at Haruhi's house, as crowded as it was.

"I'm so sad I don't get to see you often Anna!" Hani pouted.

"It's okay, we still have the rest of the year."

"You should come to the host club when we're there and be our guest, right Takashi!" The gentle giant nodded in agreement.

"Okay, maybe a few times since you asked so nicely..."

"Oh they ask and it's okay?" the twins sang in unison.

"You two just freak me out," she squirmed as they wormed closer to her.

"You know you could make it a little difficult," Hikaru teased.

"Difficult to what," she said pushing both away laughing.

"So where is everyone going this summer?" Haurhi asked passing out the plates, saving Anna from hearing an answer to her questions.

"We're going to train," Hani said energetically.

"We're going to be conducting training," Mori clarified.

Confused, Anna tilted her head to the side... a habit of hers that Kyoya had come to adore. "Oh you didn't know did you?" he adjusted his glasses.

Tamaki went into the tale of Hani's prowess, how he surpassed his father's level of martial arts. How that was a big deal because his father was the strongest Haninozuka in generations. "Since we're the next heads of our families, we have to take on more responsibilities. We'll be training the SDF this summer," Hani explained.

"What about you guys," Hani aske the twins.

"Family vacation in Great Britain; both mom and dad have research there. There's some nerd conference for dad and some new fashion designer that mom wants to meet..."

"Haruhi, are you going to Karuizawa again," Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. Arai and I will be working at the pension and grocer together. I'll be learning about local foods while he'll learn about the hospitality business."

"Boss, you're not jealous?" Hikaru asked surprised Tamaki hadn't exploded into a puddle of tears.

"There's nothing to be jealous about..." he said seriously. Haruhi smiled. "There's no way that these shining locks of mine would lose out to a boy who wears a baseball cap all day long! There's no way she'd find solace in those muddy brown eyes when she has my deep pools to look into..."

"Hey, my eyes are brown," Haruhi said, offended.

"Oh no Haruhi..." everyone ignored the two and turned to Anna.

"So where are you going?"

She looked at Kyoya, "Where are you taking me?"

"Wait, I thought you were going back to America with your dad," Kaoru said, trying to recall the conversation from earlier in the month...

"Oh, change of plans. I'm staying here with Kyoya," she said plainly...but eyes slid towards Kyoya waiting for his response.

"We're going to my family's private beach in Okinawa."

"Alone?"

"No, Tamaki is going."

"Since when is Kyoya ever alone, he has those bodyguards with him!"

* * *

><p>The afternoon passed into evening too quickly for them all. Each time Anna had a snack, the twins and Tamaki ate with her. They had eaten tons of food without setting foot outside Haruhi's apartment.<p>

"Ugh I feel sick..."

"You ate too much," Anna said laughing at them.

"But you eat so much foooood..." Hikaru rolled on the floor.

"I snack, you guys had meals..." she said, sticking a straw in the juice box Kyoya had packed for her. "You should drink water, it'll help flush your system."

"Why do you have juice?"

"For the sugar."

Kyoya looked at his phone, "We should actually be heading for dinner now. It's been quite some time since lunch, you can't go this long on snacks alone."

"You're just afraid I'll get angry..." she joked. Only once did she miss a snack and turn to anger, and that was when Tamaki and the twins were harassing her to stay at the host club. She went into a fit of rage that scared even Hani.

They all did their best nonchalant, "I'm not watching you but I really am" look as Kyoya helped her off the floor... his hands lingering just a bit longer than they expected.

When they saw them get into Kyoya's car, they all turned.

"What do you think is going on!"

"Did you see, did you see! He put her hand on her lower back!"

"Did you notice how close he stood to her?"

"Or how he as always holding her hand...Tamaki, you don't even hold Haruhi's hand that much!"

Tears welled in Tamaki's eyes, "Haruhi! Hold my hand! Hold my hand at school! Daddy wants it!"

"Don't change the subject Tamaki!" As Kyoya's best friend, he was barraged with questions. If Kyoya wanted anyone to know something, they would know... they all knew that, but they still wanted more. Tamaki believed that he would know more than the rest of them, but whatever Kyoya told him would stay between the two. He wouldn't even tell Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Anna," Kyoya said, gently taking the wrapper from her hand, "We've arrived."<p>

Anna woke up startled, wiping crumbs and drool off her face. "Oh my God!"

Tamaki was laughing from the other side of the limo. "You're so cute when you sleep!"

Anna went red with embarrassment. "You sleep a lot," Tamaki teased.

Kyoya took them on a quick tour of the house as the servants brought in their things. Kyoya had a mini-fridge put in Anna's room for drinks and snacks.

The first few weeks were nice and casual and slow paced. They walked around the shopping areas, built sand castles, she cooked a few meals, they read books, watched movies, listened to Tamaki play the piano. It was a much needed break for all of them. Especially Tamaki, whose father was putting more pressure on him to decide what he wanted to do about becoming the Suoh family heir.

They were on the beach watching the sunset while Tamaki explained his situation to Anna and Anna, in turned, explained hers to him. How she just went with the flow of things. That being a child doesn't automatically mean you inherit the business. How she just wanted a normal upbringing, but how it was anything but. She gave them facts with no details. She went to school, but no location. She had friends, but no names. She kept her private life guarded, something she said, that's become second nature to her. "Trust is a complicated thing," she explained. "It's hard to trust someone... with their actions or your secrets."

They had walked into the house promising Anna to do dinner and a movie. "So you just sit on the floor, eat food at watch a movie?"

"Yeah, just a bunch of junk food. Too bad we don't have more people. The more chaos the better!"

"We'll have to do this with the group next time, Kyoya!"

"I'll go grab the movie. You guys get the food ready," and she ran down the hallway.

The servants had gone home already. So the boys went into the kitchen to prepare everything. They had extravagantly set floor table [[kotatsu minus the heater…can't remember what they're called]], obviously misunderstanding the point of "casual." Tamaki finished setting the table when he turned to Kyoya... "She's been gone a while hasn't she?"

"I'll go check on her. Maybe she can't find the movie."

Kyoya walked down the hall, wondering why she just didn't grab a different movie. It wasn't like her to delay a meal for a movie. _Maybe she's having a snack? Maybe she waited too long to eat and has a migraine...I better hurry_. Kyoya picked up the pace. "Anna," he called before reaching the door, "I'm coming in..."

He saw Anna pinned on the bed by Akito. Her arms were above her head, her wrists held tightly by one of his hands. The skirt of her dress was at her waist, her panties fully exposed. Akito was between her legs, his own, pinning her down, his free hand ready to move...

Kyoya screamed a guttural roar and dove at his brother sending them both flying off her bed into the night stand. Kyoya rolled on top of Akito and punched him in the jaw right before Akito kneed him in the back, pushing Kyoya onto his hands. This provided Akito the leverage he needed to throw him. Kyoya was wild with rage while Akito was fueled by jealousy. Kyoya was blocking most of Akito's hits, but when they connected, they hurt. Their movements were fast and strong. Kyoya sent Akito flying only for him to rebound and attack. It was a matter of minutes, but there was broken furniture, blood, and Anna's screams.

Tamaki had run into the room, screaming something inaudible.

"Kyoya!" Anna cried in terror seeing Kyoya hit the ground and not getting back up as he had been.

Akito grabbed what used to be part of the night stand and raised it over his head. Tamaki threw himself on Akito while Anna threw herself over Kyoya. Kyoya was light headed and only heard Anna's sobs and his name in his ear.

Although Tamaki latched on, Akito was too strong and enraged to control. His arms swung forward but Kyoya rolled over, shielding Anna and braced himself for the blow.

When he didn't feel any impact, Kyoya looked and saw Tamaki and Yuuichi restraining Akito and collapsed on top of Anna. Anna maneuvered him so he was sitting up. She cradled him to her, wiping the blood from his brow. _She's even pretty when she cries... _

His eyes looked her over, as much as he could, making sure she was unhurt. "Your dress..." he said softly. His cut hands tied together the ripped straps of her dress.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she grabbed his hands. "It doesn't matter, Kyoya."

* * *

><p>It was a mess. The room, the brothers, Anna... Tamaki took Anna out of the room, afraid she might go into shock if she stayed there much longer. He brought her into his guest room, and urged her to take a shower. "I'll get your meal and bring it into the room okay?"<p>

She looked through him, "...not hungry..."

He walked her towards the bathroom, "You should still eat. Please, if not for me, then Kyoya." She looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears. "It'll be okay. Go shower, I'll get your food." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his wrist, her hand shaking. "Do you want me to have dinner with you?" She nodded. _She must be afraid to be left alone. _"Okay. I"ll have everything waiting here when you're ready." She noticed he locked the bathroom door for her before leaving, and went to shower.

When he went into the hallway, he saw that the brothers were not in Anna's room. He went to knock on Kyoya's door, when there was no answer, he opened it. _Kyoya's not here... _

"Master Kyoya is in the kitchen with Akito. Both are being attended and spoken to by Yuuichi. We have been asked to leave them be," Tachibana said. Tamaki noted that although Tachibana had his guns, he was dressed down. _His brother must have called him over._

"Anna is in my room. I'm going to get dinner for us, but she'll need a change of clothes. I don't want to go through her things..."

"She can use Master Kyoya's," Tachibana said entering the room. As his guard, he knew Kyoya well enough to know what he'd pack and where the servants would have unpacked everything. Tachibana went a little over board, and emerged with an entire outfit, complete with underwear, socks, and shoes...which she obviously could not wear. Tachibana brought the clothes to Tamaki's room, and locked the door to the room before leaving. He left a note for Anna saying that dinner would be in Kyoya's room, trying to provide her as much privacy as possible.

* * *

><p>Tachibana and Tamaki brought the meal to Kyoya's room, and set a little picnic on the floor. Anna walked in, dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and tshirt of Kyoyas, she even wore his socks. Tamaki wore a silly expression on his face. "YOU LOOK SOOOOO CUTE!" Anna laughed and her eyes sparkled. He was glad, she looked like she was recovering quickly, at least on the outside.<p>

Tachibana's phone rang, and he excused himself. He was being summoned to the brothers. He locked the door before he left.

"Sorry about the room hoping Anna."

"It's okay...Thank you..." she said, tugging on Kyoya's shirt.

"Doesn't Tachibana look funny in his pajamas! It reminds me of when I was in France..." Tamaki distracted her by talking of his tutor in France and how he was always hitting on a maid.

* * *

><p>"I have been left in charge while father is with Mr. Stevenson..." Tachibana walked in on Yuuichi speaking. He noted that the other two had bandages, but were calm. The same stoic faces they wore at home were planted on both now.<p>

"I cannot believe your nerve Akito! Regardless of how inadequate you may feel in your role as second son... how could you..." Yuuichi paced, back and forth with so much pent up frustration, "What in the world! What was going on in your head?"

But they all knew. They knew what it was like to be stuck in roles based on birth order, not being able to go after what you desire. They were children, but pawns to be played at whim. Fuyumi had been "eliminated" by being married off, their father even goes so far to tell her "You have your own family, there's no reason for you to be here" when she visits her brothers. She was lucky enough to achieve love. Yuuichi's arrangement, unfortunately, was much like Tamaki's father and his first wife - it was planned, there was no love. Unbeknownst to everyone but the two, the eldest and his wife had signed a pre-nup. They were allowed to have an affairs. Any children she produced would be an Ootori, regardless of who the father was. Any child he produced, he would not be able to keep (you can't fake a pregnancy and delivery with the family business is medical). As another precaution (more for his wife), all affairs had to be with someone Japanese that looks similar to Yuuichi. If not, you were immediately disowned.

Akito's matching would be starting soon. He thought that if he could win over Anna, then he could become successor, or at least, be able to be evenly compared to Yuuichi. Two birds, one stone: girl and a company. He had been so frustrated with the talks of Kyoya that had been coming up... how he's smarter than the two, how he's so much more adept at planning and strategy, how he has Suoh wrapped around his pinky, how he's abusing his position with the host club, how his position with the host club is ingenious... it was driving Akito mad. He wanted to get back at his brother. But Akito misread Anna when he saw the Kyoya with her - assuming that because she was American she would be Yankee: loose, wild, rebellious.

Yuuichi went over to Kyoya, reprimanding him for not doing a better job of protecting Anna. "How could you leave her unattended with no guards around? Are you stupid? Especially after the FIRST time you caught Akito with Anna... Why the HELL didn't you tell anyone? You deserve the beating you got from Akito for your stupidity."

It went on for an hour...maybe more. Tachibana had lost track of time, just standing there, watching the brothers. In all honesty, Tachibana assumed that Kyoya might be the first to snap under pressure from Yoshio. Akito was always quiet, over looked, but maybe that was what caused the snap?

Yuuichi said it would benefit no one if Yoshio and Elrik found out about what happened. Akito would be responsible for the cleaning and fixing of the room, having all replacement furniture delivered over night and paying for it himself. Akito's guards were now under direct supervision of Yuuichi and they could resign if they were unhappy with that situation. Akito would basically be under house arrest until Yuuichi decided otherwise. Tachibana was ordered to never leave Kyoya and Anna. At the main house, he could go home to his family, but while away on trips - he would stay as close to them as possible... meaning in the guest bedrooms as well.

"Kyoya, stay. Tachibana, accompany Akito to the room, but do not help him clean it." The eldest sat across the table from his brother, the baby of the family. _No, he's not a baby anymore... where did his childhood go? _He handed Kyoya pain killers.

"Kyoya... " he said sighing, shaking his head, "I won't even lecture you about family or status or role... but Anna... really? Why _her? _Sure she's exotic and her family has great social standing...but you'll be diluting the bloodline. Even if you could get it approved, your kid won't even look Japanese... Do-"

"Stop it." Kyoya said more roughly than he intended. "I'm sorry to interrupt you brother, but all of you just need to stop. Anna has been put in my care. That is all. There is nothing more to it than that. We are at the half-way point for school, and then she'll be leaving. The main objective is the business deal between companies. Anna is just an inconvenience."

He got up without being dismissed. His stomach twisted with each lie he spoke. He was tired of Anna being used. He didn't want her to be subject to what he was every day of his life. He just wanted her happy. He was tired of hearing people talk about her like she was the bad part of a deal that no one knew what to do with. Anna is Anna before she is Elrik Stevenson's daughter. _Can I even say that about myself? Can I say I'm Kyoya before I am an Ootori?_

He was tired, hungry, irritated. He shuffled his feet to his bedroom, noticing that Akito was still cleaning while Tachibana had, literally, taken a seat in the doorway. Tachibana rose from his chair as Kyoya approached. Kyoya saw that Tachibana was about to speak, but he cut him off, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Do not disturb me for anything unless it concerns Anna."

He didn't even bother turning on the light, his eyes were barely open as it were. He walked into the room in daze of exhaustion. _Tamaki must be asleep... _He took off his shirt and let it fall to the ground. _I wonder where Anna is? Probably in the guest room across the hall... _He undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. _I'm too tired to shower now..._ He stepped over his pants, shorts and a pair of socks that were on the floor. _I'm too tired to eat... _ He thought crawling into the king size bed. He settled into his bed, looking up at the ceiling, willing his mind to shut off. He thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but was too tired to be concerned about it. He closed his eyes and exhaled.


	9. Chapter 9 The Sweetest Dream revised

**Chapter 9 - The Sweetest Dream**

The medicine was strong, probably stronger than Kyoya needed. He was starting to feel loopy. _I wonder if I'm that badly hurt... maybe I fractured a rib? No, probably just severely bruised?_ Kyoya rolled to his other side, feeling a bit like he was in a bed of clouds. _Mmmmm..._he envisioned Anna lying beside him.

"Angel... no nurse angel..." he giggled to himself. "Medication is definitely strong..." he closed his eyes trying to steady himself.

He opened his eyes and saw his nurse-angel Anna before him. "See, Anna, I protected you this time." The vision smiled gently at him.

"I want to touch you," he told the vision. Her large brown eyes just stared back at him. He lifted his hand to her face, and pushed the hair away from her shoulder. He felt his hand follow the line of her back and watched as her eyes closed and lips form into a sweet, soft smile.

Kyoya rolled over on his back, covering his head with his arm, "This dream is too good." He chuckled to himself, "I need more of these pain killers if I hallucinate like this..."

He let hand wander down to the erection that was forming in his boxers, grabbed it firmly, "Anna..." he said slowly pulling.

He started to lose himself to the dream. He envisioned Anna was laying on him, her mouth on his. It was just like he remembered, but this time; he dreamt that she was in control. Her tongue forcing entry into his mouth, plunging and diving frantically for something that was not there. It was urgent, deep and wet. He became harder.

"Anna..." he called, as he pushed himself and angel Anna into sitting position. He stared at his dream Anna, eyes trailing over her body to spots he only dreamed about touching... _But I am dreaming._He reminded himself. He leaned in, raising his hand slowly. The dream Anna stopped his hand, sliding it underneath her white dress. His hand was cupping her breast. It was firm, full and warm. He shifted his hand, taking as much as he could into his palm. He felt her nipple go hard against his touch and he squeezed her.

Anna moaned at his touch and he pulled her to him; pulling off her dress as he brought her closer. She was straddling him, his hands on her hips, staring at her. The angel blushed and he felt all the blood drain from him. He gave in completely to the medication.

He left her nipples go hard and graze his chest as he slowly licked her from the collar bone to her ear, tugging slightly on her ear lobe. She pulled back, presenting herself to him. He looked up unsure, but hands entangled in his hair, pulling his face down. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, flicking it roughly with his tongue. She moaned and arched her back causing her breast to go deeper into him. He let go of it and moved to the other, giving it equal treatment to both and her hips drove into him. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

_I'm so turned on..._He could smell the sex. He leaned forward, laying Anna down on her back. She was drunk from lust as she broke away from their kissing to breath.

He stared into her eyes and his hand went to cup her between her legs. Her hair was soft, lips were swollen and wet. His finger toyed her opening and she squirmed beneath him. He pressed his thumb against her clit and her head rolled to the side. He pinched her clit between his fingers and she moaned. Her hand grabbed his erection, thumbing his head. Kyoya sat back, hands on Anna's thighs as she pumped him. His precum was flowing just as much as Anna and she rubbed it all over his dick. He was going to cum if he let his imagination go freely like this. But this isn't how he wanted his dream to go - he wanted to take her, to ravish her, but he wanted something first.

He made the naked Anna stop and looked at her, full of intensity.

He lifted her up to him, hand buried in her hair, the other pulling her close against him.

"Anna..."

"Kyoya..." she whispered back.

"Anna... I..."

She brought her mouth to him, pushing her tongue against his. "I know, Kyoya," she said against his lips.

He laid her down again, wrapping her legs around his waist, never losing eye contact with her. He placed his head against her swollen opening and held it here. She looked back and nodded.

He slipped his tip into her, and adjusted himself, and looked back again at her. She nodded once more.

"I love you Anna." he said firmly and he pushed himself inside of her. Her eyes widened and she gasped, her hands clenching his biceps. He finally closed his eyes, and allowed her to adjust to him. She was tight, but had gone in easily due to how turned on she was. He could feel her walls gently spasming against him, and it made him harder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled his dick back slowly, and then quickly put himself back in. Then sensation was intense. He couldn't stop now; he picked up the pace, found a rhythm and kept it. Anna let out a steady stream of grunts, pants, and moans with each thrust. Her nails dug into his back as he lifted her to get a deeper angle. She was so loud, so responsive to every touch. It drove him crazy with desire. He started moving faster, slamming harder into her. He could feel they were moving across the bed, inching further and further away from where they were...

"Kyoya!" she screamed... and he drove into her harder... "Kyo... ky..." His own scream drowned out her own as he filled her full of his cum... twitching as the last waves of his orgasm coursed through his body into hers.

He collapsed on top of her. They were both panting, limp with exhaustion, covered in sweat. When the final wave passed through both of their bodies, he looked over as his dream angel.

"Kyoya," she whispered as he pulled her closer to him and breathed her scent in.

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

_I hope I never wake from this dream. _He thought, falling back into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Back to Reality revised

**Chapter 10 - Back to Reality**

Kyoya could feel the sunlight coming in through the windows... he grumbled, burying his face into his pillow...squeezing it's warmth against him.

_What the hell?_

His eyes flew open, he was in a sea of brown.

_Oh shit!_

His arms were wrapped around Anna, his legs between hers... his morning erection enveloped by her ass.

_OH SHIT! IT WASN'T A DREAM!_

Anna rolled over, facing him. She arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "By the look in your eyes, I take it you don't remember last night."

"Oh, I remember it..." he began.

She reached up and brushed his hair from his eyes. "You were dreaming weren't you," she teased.

He was caught speechless. He really did believe he was having a dream, a very vivid and great dream... much better than any fantasy he could conjure up while masturbating.

"It's okay," she nuzzled into his chest. "I figured you were when you called me... nurse angel..." she imitated his speech last night.

"Oh hush you..." he quieted her laughs with a rough kiss.

A realization dawned on him, he tore back the covers and looked Anna over... she laughed, "What? Were you expecting to see blood?"

Embarrassed, he lowered the covers. _Why did I assume she was a virgin just because I was? I wonder how many people she's slept with..._

She was wearing a smirk on her face. "Yes, Kyoya." She toyed with him...

"Yes what?" _How does she always see right through me?_

"You took my virginity. You don't see the blood because I wiped myself off with your boxers. There is some blood on the sheet though," she scooted away from him. Sure enough, there was evidence of their love all over the sheets. "You came quite a bit," she said, toying with his nipple.

He smacked her hand playfully, "If you do it, I get to as well..." he warned her.

"Kyoya," she bit into his chest...

"Ow... Anna!"

She licked where she'd bitten him, "I'm hungry."

They got up, Kyoya saw what he dreamt was a white naughty nurse uniform, was in fact his shirt. The sock and shorts were what she wore the night before...and, his balled up boxers lay beside the pile. They took a shower together, this time taking more care to be gentle with her than he was the night before.

"Anna," he said while watching her get dressed, "we didn't use any protection."

"I know, I'm on the pill and I take it regularly. I'm not too concerned right now."

"You know it's never 100%..."

"I know," she turned to him, "are you about to get serious on me?"

"Mm, I'm just thinking about things."

_Of course he's thinking things through. He's probably worried that if this is the 0.01% chance the pill doesn't work, what happens next. _"Would you like to talk this out?" she offered, a bit annoyed that he could just enjoy it for what it is.

"What if you get pregnant?"

"We'll deal with it when it comes up okay?" Anna got off the bed, but Kyoya reached for her, pulling her back to him.

"You do realize, I could be disowned. I'm sorry to point that out, but that's the reality of it. I don't even know if my father will approve of us being in a relationship."

"Then we won't tell him. Just because your father disowns you doesn't mean mine will. You can just join our family."

"Anna, STOP!" It was Kyoya's turn to be irritated. "How can you just dismiss family like that? Regardless of whether or not you understand how family my works, they are my family. No matter how angry I am with them, I love them."

"Even Akito?" she asked, voice dripping with venom.

"Please Anna, please don't do this. Don't make me choose between you and my family." Her eyes burrowed into him. She wanted him to choose, they both knew it. "Anna, what my brother did wrong more than wrong, and while I don't agree with his actions..."

"What you understand it?"

"Well, in a way I do..." She was livid. _This is going so wrong_. "Anna you have to put yourself in his shoes."

"So you want me to feel sorry for him? That's like saying 'Oh that poor serial murder had really bad parents, no wonder he killed, it's okay.' How could you-"

"Anna he's hardly a serial killer."

"Look at it from my point of view!"

"I have, and I told you that I do not and cannot forgive his actions. I just... I just understand his pain."

Anna was pacing. Anger coursed through her and the tension in the air was so thick it was suffocating.

_How did it get to this? This is not how it was supposed to be..._"Anna, please..." Kyoya pleaded with the same calmness he had when he started this conversation.

"Fine, we can find a morning after pill or abort the baby if it happens. I'm sure your brother will be able to work something out and keep your dad and mine from discovering it okay? Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I just want to make sure we're ready for this."

"What _this?_There's nothing!" Anna said throwing her arms in the air.

"What do you mean there's nothing? Last night was nothing to you?"

"Who's the girl now?"

"Where is all this sarcasm coming from Anna... what happened... are you hungry?"

"Oh, you're pulling that now?"

"I'm not pulling anything! You're hypoglycemic!"

"So anytime I get upset it's because I need to be fed and not because you're a jerk?"

"Anna!" Kyoya caught her and held her. "Please calm down... please." He felt her take a few deep breaths and slowly exhaled. "A relationship between the two of us isn't going to be simple. Not with our families, not with the business arrangement. It makes it even more difficult because of the culture."

"So what are you saying?"

"Anna, not everyone just dives right into things. That's part of the cultural difference. Americans just go for it, Japanese don't. Everything has meaning and intention or is watched in our culture. Even the presentation of a business card or what characters are used to write your name or even how many brush strokes your name takes. Americans just name their kids. I want to be with you Anna, but I want to make sure you're ready for this."

"You sound like my dad," she said flatly.

"Meaning?"

"Look-before-you-leap speech. He always said I didn't think about what I was doing because I just did things..."

"Anna, I love you. I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I have. This isn't something that I want to keep secret from people, especially my father."

"Because you can't?"

"Anna, it's not like that. So stop it. It's starting to piss me off."

She moved away from him and reached into a bag of food he kept in his room. "Okay..." she said chewing... "I don't like the whole idea of 'presenting' our relationship to our parents. It... it's much more serious than it needs to be. Whatever happened to just dating... getting to know each other?"

He sat beside her. "In Japan, people talk for a very very very long time before dating. Even when they date, they don't really hold hands or are physically affectionate, not as much as Americans are."

"So we did this a little backwards?"

He kissed her forehead, "A bit. We shouldn't be having sex unless we're married."

"Well that's cross cultural."

He hugged her, very happy that she calmed down. This was a much better conversation than what it had been. "Anna, will you go out with me?"

She laughed. "Really?" She laughed even more.

"I didn't think it was such as silly question."

"Kyoya, you're so formal sometimes!"

"I just wanted it to be clear..." he said defensively. _I would rather have had a simple _yes_ than be laughed at._

She kissed him, "I'm sorry Kyoya. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Eventually, I'm going to have to tell my father."

Anna sighed, "_That_is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>The tension eased away with the help of Tamaki, who was very excited to be heading for Karuizawa to be with Haruhi. Anna went to make breakfast for them and Tachibana went to assistprotect her.

"Hey Kyoya," Tamaki asked when he was sure both were out of earshot. "How is Anna?"

"She's good. It doesn't seem like what happened has left any damage, but it's early to tell. She is strong, so I can see her just brushing it off."

"But she is a girl..."

"Yes, and she does hold some sensitivities... but I think her stubbornness will help her through it."

"I think she's a lot like Haruhi sometimes," Tamaki said, thinking about the last time they had gone to the beach together...and how Haruhi's lack of awareness caused her to be hurt by others. "How are you Kyoya?"

"Hrm?" he asked, noting a definite change in tone and inflection in Tamaki's question.

"How are _you_doing?"

"All right," he said adjusting his glasses, "I'll play along... I'm fine."

"I bet you are," Tamaki nudged him playfully.

The click was almost audible as Kyoya realized what Tamaki was referring to. "You didn't?" Kyoya's composure went out the window... he was wide eyed and red.

"Kyoya, I wouldn't be surprised if Tachibana did..."

Panic washed over him. "You can't let Anna know you heard!"

"I won't! But from the sounds of it, I take it went well?"

"Why are you even asking," Kyoya said, pushing Tamaki away from him.

"I haven't even seen Haruhi naked! I mean, I've touched her... lots of ti-"

"Now is not the time for such talk. Anna is in the other room."

"Aww but I wanna know!"

"Honestly Tamaki, you're such a child," Kyoya smiled at his friend.

"Fine fine," Tamaki put his hands up in protest, "I won't press. But I'm happy for you Kyoya." He grasped Kyoya by the shoulders, "It's about time you found something that was for you and you alone."

Kyoya smiled. As different as he and Tamaki were, he was glad that they were best friends.

* * *

><p>They were all packed and ready to leave Ootori Okinawa Mansion thanks to Tamaki "encouraging" them to come with him to Karuizawa. Anna and Kyoya protested for fear Haruhi's alone time with him would be cut into, but he assured them that she would be okay with it. They compromised by saying they'll stay at the Ootroi Mansion there.<p>

Unfortunately, that plan went astray when Mizuzu took one look at Anna and begged her to stay. "If people see a lovely foreigner like you, my pension's popularity will increase. You MUST let me dress you and send you about town!"

Anna accepted both offers and instantly regretted saying she would wear Mizuzu's dress... it was frilly. It made her look like a doll. "People will stare at me!"

"I do believe that is the point, Anna," Kyoya said in his calculating voice.

"But I don't want to be stared at!"

"Please Mizuzu, can I please wear something else?"

Mizuzu pouted, but knew he'd have to give in. So, another bargain was struck. Anna could wear one of Mei's outfits if she wore the frilly dress _in_the Mizuzu dining area while Tamaki played the piano... both graciously accepted.

So Haruhi, with the evening off (Arai was covering), and Anna in Mei's outfit, left with the boys for downtown. The outfit was loose fitting on Mei, but Anna was taller and fuller, so it softly showed off her curves. "I don't feel like I'm wearing any shorts, these are so tiny," she said pulling the legs down.

"I don't mind it," Kyoya said, eyeing her viciously. _I'm going to enjoy walking around the shopping area with her..._

* * *

><p>They walked around the shopping area looking at the gift stores. Haruhi and Anna ran ahead of the boys when they saw an ice cream stand.<p>

"They're really cute together," Tamaki said, happy that Haruhi was dressing more like a girl and letting her hair grow out a bit. He noticed that two guys had stopped to stare at the girls standing in line. "Kyoya, does it bother you that Anna gets looked at so much?"

"Hrm?" he adjusted his glasses. "I never really thought about it. She is foreign and if they happen to hear her talk, she's pretty fluent in Japanese, so I can see the attraction..."

"I guess you're not one to get jealous... even with the guys in class."

"I doubt anyone would even approach Anna given the nature of our relationship." And in truth, because Ootori was in business with Elrik Stevenson, it was just customary to not interfere. If she had been an exchange student, not living with Kyoya, she would have been confessed to many times by now. "You seem to handle your jealousy well." Kyoya noted as he saw the two guys pushing each other forward, daring to try and approach the girls.

Tamaki got up and started walking toward Haruhi, "Well, I'm not jealous... but I do get worried about her. She's still so unaware of the fact she's a girl."

Kyoya watched at Tamaki went up, and very calmly put his arm around Haruhi. Anna looked back to where Kyoya was saving a bench for them and blew him a kiss. He pretended to save it for later by sticking it in his pocket. _Heh, I can't believe I just did that. She's really having an effect on me..._

* * *

><p>Kyoya was finding him doing more things he didn't normally do, like purikura. They girls forced Tamaki and Kyoya to go first reasoning that "as best friends they should have souvenirs together." It took 3 pictures, but by the final one, Kyoya was actually smiling. Tamaki and Haruhi went next, and it took her a bit to warm up as well, but in the last picture, Tamaki was kissing Haruhi on the cheek, and rather than being shocked, her eyes were closed and she was smiling.<p>

"I don't know why you try and hide it, Haruhi," Anna said getting into the booth with Haruhi.

"It's just so embarrassing."

Anna laughed. "I'd be all over Kyoya if we were back in the States," she said handing Haruhi the money.

"Really? It doesn't bother you he wants to hug and hold hands?"

"No, not in the least. He said he actually wants to talk to his dad about us dating."

Haruhi stopped selecting options, "What?"

"I know right? Crazy! I mean, did Tamaki talk to your dad?"

"Yes."

It was Anna's turn to be shocked. "I don't get it, what was surprising about him wanting to talk to his dad?"

"He's really serious about you Anna. For Kyoya to do that. That's like... that's like a proposal almost."

"Man, Japanese are so serious about everything... it makes it feel much more serious than it needs to be."

"Maybe Americans take relationships lightly... You know, Kyoya loves you a lot. None of us have seen him like this. I'm not surprised he'd want to talk to your parents. If anything, you should be flattered. It's embarrassing, sure... I was when Tamaki spoke to my dad. Just enjoy it."

"Oh, now you sound like Tamaki!" Anna laughed as the lights flashed.

"Remember," Haruhi said getting ready to climb out of the booth now that the pictures were done, "just enjoy yourself, don't take things to seriously, don't over think it." She turned to see Kyoya waiting outside, "She's all yours."

"Indeed..." he said, growling as he crawled closer to Anna.

The first picture they were laughing together, the second he kissed her cheek, the third she kissed his cheek, and the fourth, they just held each other, lovingly staring (they kissed after the flash).

* * *

><p>They ended up having tea back at Mizuzu's pension, with Tamaki playing and Anna in the frilly dress. Many people stopped to ask about the foreigners and some went to take pictures with the two of them.<p>

"For your services, please have dinner with us. You can have it in the private dining area so no one will bother you... and of course, dinner will be on me!"

"Oh Mizuzu, I couldn't do that!" Anna protested, she had enough money to pay where Mizuzu wasn't even making enough to really pay Haruhi or Arai... Anna hated feeling like she was taking advantage of him.

"Oh it's fine. You both did me a favor. Please, enjoy the meal and let me know what you think! You'll be my test subjects for new recipes I'm thinking about adding, so be honest!"

* * *

><p>The dinner was lovely, and the four enjoyed having a quiet evening.<p>

"Haruhi, Anna," Mizuzu called a while after their entrees had been taken away... "Can you please come here?"

"Huh? Sure," Haruhi said as Anna followed her out of the dining area. The girls disappeared around a corner and Tamaki turned to Kyoya.

"I'm thinking about getting Haruhi something before we leave Karuizawa."

"Okay." Kyoya said, wishing Tamaki would provide better explanations at times.

"I mean...we've been together for a while now, and seeing you and Anna together..."

"Tamaki, this isn't a contest," Kyoya said, worried that Tamaki maybe comparing his relationship to theirs.

"I know, but I was thinking that maybe I should get something for Haruhi to show her how much I care."

"If you want to, you should, but I don't see why you need to do anything different. You love Haruhi, you dote on her, and do many crazy things just to make her happy. Why would you need to buy her something?"

"Don't you want to give Anna something? Something to remind her of you when you're not with her?"

"She lives with me Tamaki," Kyoya laughed. _Is he trying to tell me something? _"We've only just started dating."

"I know, but she's leaving in six months. I mean, 6 months have already gone by so quickly." It was a notion that Kyoya knew, but never really thought about. He didn't doubt that the Ootori Group would come out on top. _Has my egoism gotten the best of me? What if things didn't work out with Ootori Group, Anna wouldn't stay in Japan just because I asked her. She has her father, she'd either go with him because it's just them... or she'd go wherever she wanted because he's barely home anyway... Wait... he's selling his company, so he'd have more time... she'd go home... I could always study in America to be with her... unless my father demanded that I stay in Japan for some reason. So we'll definitely have to tell our parents about our relationship soon..._

"So…" Tamaki asked, "what do you think?"

"Hrm? I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Do you want to go with me to the jewelry store later, when the girls go out?"

"Sure, the notion is sentimental, which you know I'm not accustomed to, but I'll help you look for something for Haruhi."

Just then, the girls came back, each carrying a plate with a cover on top. Their faces were red and Mizuzu was following them with a camera.

_Are they embarrassed about the camera... or what's under the lid on the plate?_

"Haruhi, you should go first, seeing as you're not used to this..."

"Oh no Anna," she said as they put their plates down on the table, "as the more experienced one, you should go first..."

"Girls girls, go at the same time..." Mizuzu said positioning the camera... "On three, lift the lids... one... two... three!"

The girls just stood there and started laughing. "I can't do it!" Haruhi protested.

"I was just waiting to see if you would...which you didn't." The boys just watched the two...confused and curious. Tamaki, however, was elated that Haruhi had a female friend.

"Okay... one more time, this time do it, Haruhi."

Mizuzu counted, and on three, the girls lifted the lids.

Tamaki, who wears his heart on his sleeve, squealed like a little girl, while Kyoya sat there, shocked. It was his first time ever receiving something like this... On the plate were deserts that the girls helped Mizuzu with. Across the plate, in chocolate were "I love you, Kyoya" (in english) and "I love you Tamaki" (in Japanese).

Mizuzu promised to send the video and pictures they took to them and left them alone to enjoy desert before they retired for the evening.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Anna and Kyoya went to the Karuizawa Ootori Mansion. It was smaller than the beach house, so they actually called it a cottage, but it was still obnoxiously large considering how little use it received.<p>

"I've never cooked for a guy before, so you better have enjoyed it like it's your last meal," Anna teased crossing the room to the bed.

"I thought you cooked all your meals," Kyoya said pulling Anna into his lap.

"I do, but I've never cooked for anyone I've dated."

"So I'm not your first boyfriend," he teased.

"No, you're not, and you know dating is different in the US. A boyfriend of 2 or 4 weeks doesn't amount to much."

"So I am your first boyfriend."

"Yes, if you want to count it on an emotional level, no if you want to get technical... you've got 31 more days to go to get that title. Then I'll count you as my first real and serious boyfriend."

Kyoya nipped her neck in retaliation, "I take offense to that." He nipped her again, this time, she moaned underneath him. "You're such a naughty girl. I've barely touched you and you're already asking for it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she panted between kisses.

"Hrm?" He slipped a hand between her legs, "You're already hot and wet... I can smell you."

"Kyoya!" she protested, pulling at his shirt.

"Say you want me," he commanded, adjusting her so that she was straddling him.

"No."

He spanked her.

"Say you want me," he kissed her forcefully.

"No."

He spanked her harder and she moaned, he felt a surge of wetness through her panties and her thighs tighten around him.

"Anna," he said rubbing her butt cheek, "don't lie... say you want me, or I'll spank you again." he licked down her neck, pushing her into his erection.

"Mmm...n...n..." she moaned as his finger slid inside her panties and poked lightly at her opening. "...no..." she breathed.

He spanked her again, and she cried out, eyes wide with lust.

"Ahh, there you are, you naughty girl," he smiled a devilish grin as he threw her onto the bed. "I'll show you what it means to lie to me..."

She bit her lip and smiled. Her hands flew to her dress, undoing it as quickly as possible. Kyoya's clothes joined hers on the floor. They didn't care about being slow or sexy this time. They were horny, period. And they wanted each other, period. Anna was already flowing, so turned on by the spanking, his authority, his dick... the thickness of it... she wanted it inside her again.

He lined himself up and she bucked just from the contact of his tip against her. Kyoya smiled to himself as he grabbed her hips, lifting her up. He slammed himself into her and she cried out in pain and ecstasy.

"Shhh..." Kyoya said bending over her, "Don't be too loud Anna." He pulled back and thrust into her again.

Her moan was broken as she tried to control herself. He pulled back and she moaned... "Anna," Kyoya whispered again, "you're going to have to be quiet."

Anna's eyes opened a little and looked at Kyoya. "Fine, then do me like this..." She pushed him off, rolled onto her stomach and presented herself to him, ass up.

Kyoya was taken by surprise and turned on even more by her forwardness. "So you want to be done like an animal..." Kyoya said positioning himself again, noticing that Anna's face was buried and biting into a pillow.

He grabbed her cheeks, surprised at how large they were. He spread her cheeks apart to reveal her leaking pussy, throbbing from want. He bent over and lapped her up. His tongue on her clit caused her pulse again, and he swallowed it. "You're really turned on..."

"Give it to me...now" she growled through the pillow... and he did. If he thought he was rough with her the night before, it was nothing compared to now. He rammed himself inside of her and she screamed into the pillow, each thrust causing her walls to tighten around him. It felt so good, so hot, so wet... so tight. He couldn't stop himself. He just rammed her, taking no time for anything else but feeling her walls around him. They came much sooner than the night before, Anna coming three times while he pounded her. Kyoya had gripped her so hard, the thought he might have left a bruise.

"I'm sorry Anna" he panted, collapsing on top of her.

"Iz goo..." she mumbles, the two falling to the side. Kyoya felt his cum fall out of her as they spooned.

"I'll be more gentle next time..." he licked her. "So turned on..." Anna brought his hands to her breasts and he kneaded them like dough. "So fucking turned on," he said, pressing his new erection into her.

"Later," she breathed, almost unconscious from sex.

* * *

><p>They woke in the morning, dirty and tangled together.<p>

"How are you feeling," Kyoya asked between soft kisses.

"My lower back is sore, and I'm crusty...but good," Anna responded, nuzzling more into Kyoya's chest.

He kissed her on the forehead, relishing the feeling of her body against his, the way her fingertips grazed his back, the feel of her hair on his arms, her scent, her scent at different times of the day, her pubic hair against him, her eyelashes when they kissed, her feet rubbing against his while they slept... he was drowning in her and he didn't want to be saved. _I love you Anna... when we get back, I'll speak to my father._He pulled her tighter into him, wishing he could love her for the rest of his life.

"Let's take a shower and get ready to head back to Tokyo. I'm sure Tamaki will want some alone time with Haruhi."

Anna stretched, "That sounds good..."

* * *

><p>What started off as a back massage ended with them making love in the shower.<p>

"Anna, are you okay? You're walking funny?"

"Hrm? Yeah... I think we may need to spread it out some... three times in about 30 hours is a bit much... I think I'm being rubbed raw."

Kyoya pouted in disappointment for not thinking about her. _It must be different for girls... _"I'm so sorry Anna..."

"Don't worry about it. Neither of us knew. Let's just give me some time before we mess around again," she kissed him lightly and bit his lip. "Besides, _it_may be off limits, but my mouth still works."

"Oh Anna, you're really going to be the end of me..." Kyoya sighed, putting on his glasses.

* * *

><p>Anna spent the morning with Haruhi while the boys went off by themselves. They met up for a lunch to say their goodbyes. Tachibana was waiting with the packed car.<p>

"I'll see you at school Haruhi. Bye Tamaki," Anna waved while climbing into the car. "So we're going back home huh?"

"Yes," Kyoya said, climbing in after Anna, "does it bother you?"

"No. I just can't believe summer is over already. I wonder when we'll see our parents again?"

"Do you miss your dad?"

"I know he's busy and I'm used to it, but I do miss him," she smiled thoughtfully. _I just really want to tell him about you, Kyoya._

[ringing]

"Hello?" Kyoya stiffened, "Mmm... Yes, I understand."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Our parents are waiting for us," he said stiffly but turned to smile at Anna, "You get to see your dad."


	11. Chapter 11 Something to Say revised

**Chapter 11 - Something to Say**

"BANANA BEAN!" Elrik exclaimed tossing a bag of white cheddar popcorn to his daughter.

"Daddy!"

"Oh Anna..." he held her hands out from him and eyed her suspiciously, "you've changed."

"Yeah, that happens when you don't see your daughter for months" she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ah Kyoya! Come here!" Elrik grabbed Kyoya and shook his hand while still hugging Anna. "I take it you've been treating my daughter well?"

"Indeed sir," Kyoya said respectfully.

"Kyoya," Yoshio called as her rounded the corner, "it's good to have you back."

"Yes father, it's good to be home and to see you."

Elrik may not have noticed, but Anna knew the farce. Yoshio may love his son, but not in any way that Anna could pick up. This open affection was definitely forced.

"Anna, I bought groceries on the way in so we can have a home cooked meal together! Let's have dinner and talk."

"Elrik, if you don't mind me stealing Kyoya, I'd like to talk to him before returning him to you."

"Oh that's fine my friend. Boys and their fathers should have some male bonding time. We'll see you when you're done Kyoya," he said pulling Anna toward Kyoya's wing of the house.

* * *

><p>Kyoya followed his father into his study.<p>

"Did you have a good vacation? I'm glad. I've been doing a lot of thinking on my travel with Elrik... no it's not related to the business, but rather to successorship. Akito brought up a good point when I spoke to him earlier. Fuyumi and your brothers were, or in Akito's case, will be married off later in age... this means, that their oldest children will not be of age until they are in their 50s., not allowing much time to officially transition."

_But 10 years to transition a business is plenty of time... _

"Let's say that you were to get married at 20, have your first child at 22... your eldest child, if it's a son, will be 18 when you're 38. By the time he is out of university, you'll be 42, a higher level degree, 46... 4 years earlier than 50, allowing nearly half a decade earlier to start transitioning and with more education."

_He can't be... _Kyoya had an inkling of where this conversation was going, but he didn't know how to stop it. There were no pauses in his father's speech.

"Thanks to Akito's advice, I spoke with a match maker prior to our departure this summer. I believe you were at the Roi Grande when I was leaving to meet with her. She advised that starting the process sooner will allow for more of a relationship to develop, easing into the marriage, rather than it being a shock... which I dare say is mostly for the woman. I doubt you'll have trouble navigating a situation like that."

"Father?"

"Here are files of four potential candidates that the match maker has provided. Rather than making it look like a completely political move on the part of bettering out business, using a match maker gives it a more... _traditionally Japanese_feel. All the young ladies attend Ouran, so I'm sure you know who they are. They will not be given your file until you've selected them to continue with the selection process." Yoshio slid four files toward Kyoya, their names written on the tabs. "Please look them over. I'll call on you later to hear what you think about them. I'm curious to know your analysis."

Kyoya stared at the files on the table, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "Father..."

"What is it Kyoya?"

"I have something to say..."

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"So Banana Bread, how was your summer," Elrik said while organizing the ingredients on the counter.<p>

"It was good. We went to the beach in Okinawa and then to Karuizawa to visit Haruhi. How was your business trip?"

"Oh enlightening," her father added sarcastically.

"Oh really? Stimulating conversation?"

'Hahaha. No the company was good. Yoshio is always on point... it was just tiring."

"Well why don't you just make a decision soon and get it over with?"

"Things like this aren't quick, dear," he said while helping her prep the vegetables. "But let me change the subject..."

"Oh geeze, what is it now..."

Anna's father stepped up beside her on the counter, over acting the nonchalant 'I'm not probing' facade. "So... what's his name?"

"Whose name?"

"The boy whose caused you to glow."

"Are you saying I'm oily?" she asked, chopping the meat more aggressively than need be.

"Watch your fingers dear... but no... you're not oily... I mean, you're glowing..." he placed the vegetables aside.

Anna blushed. She wasn't able to keep many secrets from her dad, not ones that she wanted to tell him anyway... "Okay okay... I met someone."

"yyeeeesssssss..."

"At school."

"yyyeeeeessssss..." he said, his smile growing bigger each time.

"And that's it."

"Really?"

"Really really..." she said impersonating Shrek.

"How's the sex?"

"DAD!"

"What? I have to ask. You're a teenager. I won't pretend I didn't have hormones when I was your age... I mean, the stuff we did... where we di-'"

"DAD STOP! OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE IF YOU KEEP GOING?"

"What because of sex?" he teased

Anna shuddered. "Ew."

"At least tell me you use protection," he said taking a sip of his beer.

"Dad, _IF_I were to have sex, I'm on birth control," she said turning her back to him to continue working on the sauce.

"You know, Anna, birth control isn't 100%, you should use an alternate method... if you start having sex that is."

"God, you sound like Kyoya..."

There was an awkward pause. Anna went stiff, her cheeks immediately burning. Elrik choked on his beer...

_Just keep going Anna, he didn't notice... really... he's not chocking, just mix the sauce... and fold... fold..._

Elrik wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at his daughter. "Anna..." he cleared his throat.

_Just keep mixing the sauce... you didn't say anything..._

She could hear her dad walking back towards her. He leaned in front of her, "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Anna put down the bowl. "Dad... please... please don't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out," he forced back a laugh. Anna went red and started to pace. "Anna, when have you ever been unable to tell me anything?"

"He just makes it so complicated sometimes."

"Kyoya?"

"Shhhh..." she said looking around for servants. "Yes." Her dad pulled out a chair for her. She sighed, "It's Kyoya. We started dating yesterday okay." Her father beamed. "But he said he needs to talk to his dad first because that's how they do it here. It's not like dating or whatever."

"Ahh, it's courtship then. It's much more formal." He patted her back. "My little girl..."

"So don't say anything until I know how his dad takes it. Kyoya's really worried about the business deal, his dad...stuff like that. I told him not to worry about it, but we kind of got in an argument saying I'm rash..."

"I like this boy already."

"Dad..."

"Anna, he's got a good head on his shoulders. I love you, and I'm happy for you, but Kyoya comes from a very different background. You should be happy he's considering all of this."

"Can't he just give in to love?"

"Not everything is Hollywood romance Anna, you know better than that. I'm impressed with his maturity. But regardless of what happens between you two, I'm not going to even bring this up with Yoshio. It has no bearing on business what so ever. Now, how Yoshio will react, who knows." He placed his hands on top of Anna's and looked into her eyes, "Anna, promise me something..."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need or want to leave, you'll tell me okay?"

Anna looked at her dad surprised._ Why would I want to leave? _"Okay dad."

* * *

><p>Kyoya walked back to his wing... in a daze, files in hand.<p>

_He didn't even let me speak... I couldn't tell him about Anna... He told me to make an appointment because he was too busy to talk..._

He couldn't even keep his composure. He walked like a zombie, feet shuffling. The servants recognized the walk - all the siblings had something similar and it only happened when really big news shocked them...and for all of them, it was the talk of an arranged marriage. Yuuichi had to give up a relationship he was in with a commoner. Akito, never had much luck with women, so that was expected. Fuyumi's desires were never even considered. Her husband was picked for her, and she didn't even meet him until the engagement ceremony.

Tachibana saw Kyoya coming, "Master Kyoya? Anna and her father made dinner..."

"Not now," he said heading for the stairs.

"But Master Kyoya..."

"Tell them I'm tired," he said shutting his door. He tossed the files on his bed and stared at them. He was in too much shock to even begin formulating a plan. He felt cornered. Yuuichi had seen him leave his father's study and knew the nature of the conversation. Kyoya recalled his brother's words: "If you're going to ask me for help, don't even think about it. I warned you against this. We all did. Now what are you going to do? What makes you think you can get out of this when the three of us couldn't for ourselves? You're going to have to find a way out of this yourself... without damaging father's reputation since he already approached the match maker, without damaging the potential business arrangement between him and Elrik, without losing Anna, without hurting the four girls or their families, without hurting the Ootori name."

Kyoya didn't know what to do. He never really panicked before. Everything was a challenge to him, and he never lost, ever. With Anna, things were different. She made him nervous, she made him lose focus. She was more important to him than anything he encountered so far. Yes, Tamaki was his best friend and everyone else in the Host Club was dear to him (more than he cared to admit)…but Anna… he _needed _her.

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"Master Kyoya went to this room. He will not be able to join you for dinner," Tachibana said bowing.<p>

"That's fine, that's fine. It's been a while since I could have dinner with Anna alone..." Elrik looked towards Anna, who was lost in thought. "Banana muffin?"

"Hrm? Oh, sorry... I was just thinking..."

"Worried Kyoya's not coming to dinner?"

"A bit..." she put her utensils down, "Daddy?"

"Hrm?"

"Do you mind that it's Kyoya?"

Her father looked thoughtful, "No. I personally don't think it's a complication, but how I feel may be completely different from how his father feels. I'm happy for you, but this is your first real boyfriend that I know about... that other guy doesn't count... so... I can only go off of what you tell me. If you're happy and not doing anything stupid, then I'm happy for you."

* * *

><p>She saw her father out the door as he would be staying at the Roi Grande again.<p>

Kyoya heard a soft knocking through his closet.

"Kyoya..." Anna started, looking up through long dark eyelashes, "is everything okay?"

He sat on the bed, motioning for her to come to him. "No."

Anna stood before him as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her chest. She saw the folders on the bed, but didn't know what they were since she can't read Japanese. She brought her fingers through his hair and lightly massaged his scalp. "What is it Kyoya?"

He took a sharp breath in and slowly let it out. "Anna, I have something to tell you."


	12. Chapter 12 Adjustment revised

**Chapter 12 - Adjustment**

Anna was shocked speechless. She never even considered the possibility that Kyoya would end up in an arranged marriage. Part of her was screaming inside, wanting to slap him, hit him, claw him for not cutting off his father and declaring his love for her right then and there... another part, the practical part that reminded her largely of her father's words laid it out factually:  
>1. you've only known him for 6 months<br>2. you're here as a guest because of a business deal  
>3. you just started dating him<br>4. the culture is different  
>5. if Kyoya were to go against arrangement, that's more of the marriage path - because they court, not date... you don't want to be married<br>6. if Kyoya were to go against his father, that meant disownment  
>7. you're leaving in 6 months<p>

It was the last one that threw her. She didn't think too far into the future. She never thought about what would happen if they stayed serious and they went to college. She hadn't even applied to college, but Kyoya had his future plans laid out... they had been created and practically sealed from the time he was 10. She was just going to randomly draw from a hat... maybe go to a different school each year...

Silent tears just fell as she realized the gravity of the situation. _So this is what he was thinking about the whole time... the planning of everything from the moment he decided to tell me he loved me... he was planning for the future... He has plans and I'm totally screwing with them all._

"Anna?" Kyoya stood, cupping her face in his hands, "I love you Anna."

"I'm sorry..." she grasped his shirt, looking down at their feet, "I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier when you were thinking about the future... I... I didn't realize how much... There's so much responsibility you carry..."

He kissed her gently. "It's okay. I'm glad you understand it now, but don't worry about that. I'll figure something out. I had to make an appointment to talk to my dad, so I just have to come up with plans before then."

They wrapped their arms around each other and just held one another. Anna broke the long period of silence. "Well, let's just keep our relationship between us... and Tamaki and Haruhi since they already know." Kyoya looked at her, shocked. "At least until you talk to your dad and we get the outcome of that. I mean, you said the girls weren't supposed to know about you right? But nothing guarantees that... it may be awkward if they see you overly friendly if you're supposed to be matched..."

"Anna, you're taking this surprisingly well... I would have expected you to throw a fit, and to have to tie you up to keep you from storming into my father's study..."

"My dad figured out that something happened between us, and kept reminding me that I'm a little head strong... that I needed to think from other people's perspective... so I'm reeeaaalllly focusing on that and it's helping me stay calm. So," she took a breath, "so don't derail me because it really hurts."

"Anna you know I love you."

"I know, but" she was starting to break, "I mean, fuck, one of those women may be your future wife."

"Anna, I don't want them!"

She pushed him away, trying to regain her composure. "I know..." she breathed. "I know." She walked towards the closet. "I know you love me and that's all that matters... I'll just... we just have to take this one step at a time. First, we know how we feel with each other. Second, we'll ask Haruhi and Tamaki not to say anything. Third, we'll come up with a plan so you can talk to your dad... you'll..." her voice started to break again. "You'll have to look at the files so if your dad asks you questions, you'll be able to answer them... right?"

"No. I could not look at them, and my lack of an answer will let him know that I have something serious to discuss with him." Kyoya walked up to her, but she shook her head.

"No. I don't want to make him angry. Your dad scares me..."

"Anna..."

"Let's take it slow."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

She turned to look him in the eye, "I love you Kyoya Ootori. I won't give you up without a fight." and disappeared into his closet.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki?"<p>

Tamaki reached out for Haruhi's hand. "I know it's sad, but we can't do anything about it. We must respect their wishes and keep their relationship between us."

"I know, but..."

Tamaki's lips gently brushed the top of Haruhi's hand. "Let's just support them as best we can. Is Anna still in the library?"

"Huh? Oh, she said that she'd be coming here. The twins wanted her to come visit and I think Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai are coming to visit as well."

* * *

><p>The Host Club's first day back went successfully. Anna was the first visitor for Hani and Mori-senpai which caused quite a stir for the clientele. Renge, particularly was curious to see if Anna and Mori had some relationship going on since the three of them were rarely seen at the host club... and, well Hani was still child-like in his mannerisms. Haruhi was being pestered to start wearing a dress as the girl's fantasy of "pretend Haruhi is still a guy" was quickly fading away due to her relationship with Tamaki and growing hair. The twins were maturing and began to host separately. Due to the twins beginning to individualize themselves, their fans were going for more of a three-some fantasy as opposed to twincest. Tamaki was still Tamaki, always the king. Even if he was in a relationship with Haruhi, it didn't do anything to tone down his fantasy flirtations with the guests. Kyoya, on the other hand, had a new visitor, which did not go unnoticed by the group.<p>

She came in and requested Tamaki first. He was the king "and it's always wise to have the best first," she explained. However, her eyes never left Kyoya, even if he was just on his laptop or writing in that black notebook he carried. Anna, well trained by her father to notice and observe without directly staring, took her in when she requested Kyoya next.

She was quiet, but it was just a guise. Her eyes were calculating and judgmental. Immediately Anna thought that this might be one of the girls from his files, a potential match, coming to size up a potential husband. She watched Kyoya and the new girl "talk." It was more like they were feeling each other out. Kyoya was nice, pleasant and sweet. He evaded any probing questions, forcing the conversation back to school or hobbies. Anna was fine with it all, up until the girl got up to leave.

It was like watching a slow train wreck. The girl looked at her watch and then the door, mentioned something about an appointment. As Kyoya started to stand to escort her out, she placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down into the chair. Everyone in the room had their eyes locked on them. With him held down, the girl whispered something in Kyoya's ear, making sure her breasts brushed against his shoulder and the kissed him at the corner of his mouth.

The room was dead silent. Anna heard her heart throbbing in her ears.

Kyoya, the ever calm, just stood, put the tea set back on the tray and carried it into the kitchen. Chaos broke out when the door closed behind him. Renge went nuts, girls started squealing.

"Anna," Hani put his hand on hers gently, "Anna?"

She slowly turned her head towards him, but her eyes remained on Kyoya.

"Anna?"

"Oh, yes Hani-senpai?" She said, finally looking at him.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in pain?"

Her face reddened. "Oh I'm fine. But that's just crazy don't you think? I mean, you guys don't normally have guests that do that do you?" She feigned a laugh.

"No, that was really odd. Most girls aren't that forward, even if they're engaged like Kuze and Kanan," Hani replied.

* * *

><p>The host club activities ended shortly after. Kyoya and Anna slipped out saying quick goodbyes to the group.<p>

"Tamaki," Haruhi called, tugging on his coat, "do you think..."

"It is a definite possibility," he whispered back to each other.

"Man, did you see that girl, I thought she was just going to mount Kyoya right there!"

"Hikaru, don't be vulgar."

"What, you thought so too, Kaoru! I mean, she just pushed him down... did you see the way she was rubbing herself on him? Talk about trashy..."

"Hey," Hani interjected, "do you think that Anna likes Kyo-chan?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"She looked really up-"

"Hey look at Haruhi's new bracelet!" Tamaki cried out, trying to divert attention away from Kyoya and Anna.

"What bracelet?"

Tamaki held up Haruhi's arm. "I bought it for her in Karuizawa! To show her my love!" Haruhi sighed, but she understood what he was doing and played along...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>The two walked in silence out of the Host Club and throughout the building. By the time they made it to the grounds, they were still in silence. Anna focused on holding her bag, watching her hands. She didn't know what to say, what could she say?<p>

Kyoya grabbed her hand and led her to a secluded corner where they were blocked from view by pillars and tall hedges.

"Anna," he said pushing her against the wall, tossing their bags to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Kyoya."

"Then why won't you talk to me or look at me."

"Well it's not like you were saying anything," she protested, pushing him away from her.

"Anna," he pulled her into his arms. "I love only you."

"I know. It was just hard to watch that's all." She looked up at him and he kissed her. It was a desperate kiss. His tongue flew into her mouth searching, pushing against hers. It was like he was drowning and the only way he'd be able to breathe was if he sucked her inside of him. She pushed him away, gasping.

"Kyoya... I need to brea-" and he plunged into her again, lifting her right leg and hooking it around his waist. He backed her fully against the brick wall supporting her. "Kyoya..." she panted as his hands rolled up the front of her dress to her waist and then undid his pants, pushing his pants and boxers lower.

"You're wet, I can smell you," he purred into his ear.

She chewed her lip. She wanted him, but outside, in daylight? She was caught between kisses when he thrust inside of her. Her eyes flew open. He rested his forehead on hers, eyes shut, focused only on fucking her. He was thrusting so hard, her left foot was coming off the ground. She leaned her head on his shoulder, gripping him, letting out small gasps of breath as opposed to screaming like she normally does.

"I love you. I need you." He repeated until he quickly backed away from her, finishing himself and shooting his cum on the floor, just missing her shoe. She collapsed on him as he wiped his hand on her petticoat.

"Fuck you." she growled angrily.

"Anna?" he was shocked, fearful he might have taken her without her wanting.

"I was about to cum, and you just... pull out and …" she sagged into him.

He smiled against her. "I'm sorry my love, I was selfish," he whispered into her ear as two fingers slid inside. She gripped him tightly as he rubbed her furiously, making her cum. He held her panties to the side as she dripped onto the floor. They kissed lightly.

"We should probably go before anyone sees us," he said pulling his jacked over his pants.

"You couldn't wait until we got home?" she laughed, reaching for his extended hand.

They stopped, realizing they couldn't hold hands. Kyoya still hadn't talked to his father; his appointment was for later in the week. Anna looked up at him, pained again, that they had to keep things secret. Kyoya handed Anna her bag and she carried it with both hands to resist the temptation to touch him.

"Shall we?" Kyoya said, stepping out into the light.

"Yes, thank you."

And they walked toward the gate with a noticeable gap between them.


	13. Chapter 13 Impasse revised

**Chapter 13 - Impasse**

It had been two weeks since Kyoya was supposed to have his meeting with his father. The _girl_in question turned out to be in class 1A, making her 15 as her birthday was the winter. She was rich, aggressive, and parents were the head of a major transportation company. She had somehow found out that Kyoya had a match file on her and went on to ensure that he knew who she was. He was doing damage control as best he could, while his relationship with Anna was deteriorating.

"Tamaki," Haruhi called, watching Anna walk into the library, "do you think they'll be okay?"

Tamaki swept the Haruhi's growing hair from her eyes and cupped her chin to turn her head towards him. "I don't know. Kyoya's having a hard time managing it all, I can tell..."

"But he barely shows anything."

"That's Kyoya." Tamaki sighed. "I know that Kyoya's been trying to talk with his father but keeps getting delayed."

"Anna's really hurt. I caught her randomly crying in the library. I wish there was something we could do for them..."

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi's words and kissed her softly on the lips. "I know, but right now, all we can do is be ready for when they need us."

* * *

><p>timeskip<p>

* * *

><p>The door clicked and Kyoya stood as his father approached the desk. "Make it quick," Yoshio said, without looking at his son.<p>

"It's about the match, Father."

"What of it?"

"One of the candidates found out I had her file. She's been rather aggressive -"

"So?" Yoshio cut off his son, irritated. "Deal with it."

"There's more," Kyoya said with a serious tone his father knew not to ignore. "It's about Anna..."

"Speaking of, Stevenson and I are at an impasse."

"What?"

"Contain yourself; this isn't the first time a business arrangement hasn't gone through." Kyoya sat, composed, but mind racing in panic. "Quite frankly, Stevenson and I can't agree. Akito has tried his best to negotiate business deals, arrangements, plans, but nothing is to Stevenson's desire. Who knows what that man is thinking." Yoshio eyed his son reading him. "This means Anna will be leaving shortly, before winter break. Her things will be packed and moved back to America. I suspect that Stevenson is telling Anna right now. You're dismissed."

Kyoya left his father's office, tempted to call Anna, but knowing that she was at dinner. "Tachibana, to Tamaki's."

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened?"<p>

"Honestly, Anna?" Elrik sighed, hovering over his suitcase. He walked over to the bed here Anna was sitting. "I don't trust Yoshio. He's a genius, but I don't like the way he uses the family. I know in Japan that family is expected to stay in the business, but I just feel like he's using his sons. I've tried, but I just can't see doing business long term. Their method of doing business just doesn't fit with my plan." Elrik looked up and saw Anna crying. "Oh honey, I know you like Kyoya, but you know you can't stay at his house now that the deal has fallen through.

"How long do I have?"

"Just less than a month...I'm sorry Anna, but it'll take a while for things to get packed, to make arrangements for your tutor, get the records transferred... I can have you out sooner."

Anna was close to bawling now. Even with Akito's aggression, she had fallen in love with Kyoya, only to find out he's to be arranged, and now she has to move back. It was too much, too fast... 7 months ...

"Yoshio has agreed to let you stay until your move, so you can go back to the Ootori mansion tonight."

"And you?"

"I'll be heading back tomorrow morning. They're announcing the award of that proposal that delayed me coming here. If I can, I'll come back to ride home with you...Anna?" Elrik hugged his daughter, "I'm really sorry…Did you want to talk about Kyoya?"

"I love him," she cried. Elrik could only hug his daughter.

* * *

><p>timeskip<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya's phone beeped. "Anna's heading back to my place. I think I should head back."<p>

"What are you planning on doing?"

"It's pretty clear my father is more than miffed about this business deal. I don't think explaining my relationship with Anna is going to help this situation." Kyoya ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm going to have a lot of thinking to do."

Tamaki walked Kyoya out, but noticed he aged since he saw him at school.


	14. Chapter 14 Confrontations revised

**Chapter 14 - Confrontations**

Kyoya arrived home shortly before Anna did and his household staff prepared a warm meal of traditional Japanese food under a kotatsu. A maid had explained that Tamaki called and requested that the table be changed before the young master returned home.

"Master," the servant called from the bottom of the stairs. Kyoya turned, "Stevenson-san called saying that Anna refused to eat." Kyoya turned to go back into his room, "Master..."

"Yes?"

"No one is home except you tonight," the maid said bashfully.

Kyoya nodded, "Understood. Thank you," and he disappeared into his room to change.

* * *

><p>"You're in your pajamas!" Anna laughed at the sight of Kyoya.<p>

"This _is_my house, you do realize."

"But you're in your pajamas!" her eyes, although swollen, brightened some.

"It's just us tonight," he said, not letting go of her hand. Anna blushed and looked to the servants, unsure what to think of his openness, only to see them giving her the victory sign. "Apparently, we weren't as slick as we thought."

A look of panic crossed Anna's face. "Oh my Lady," a staff member stepped forward, "Please, we've known Kyoya since he was a child. We won't betray anything. We're his personal staff and love him dearly, although we don't discuss it openly." Anna looked to Kyoya for reassurance; it wouldn't be the first time a household staff member was paid off to spy.

"Tachibana is watching them," he whispered into her ear under the guise of a kiss.

"A kotatsu!"

"That's courtesy of Tamaki."

"The food?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Your father." Kyoya led her into the sitting area, "Do you want to change first?"

"Yeah, let me get my PJs on. Will the food get cold?"

"Not in the least."

* * *

><p>They had spent dinner eating slowly and speaking casually. Anna crawled into Kyoya's arms and nestled into his chest. "I love you, Anna. I'm not going to be without you." Anna looked up into Kyoya's eyes and she smiled as he adjusted his glasses, a simple gesture that she had fallen in love with. "Just give me time."<p>

"Kyoya," she kissed his lips softly. "The both of us will figure something out. It's not just you. At the very least, we can date long distance and just go to the same school for college. It's not that long until we graduate. We'll just have to suffer through it."

"The shock wore off?"

"Yeah, but not the hurt. Part of me is afraid to let go of you just in case it's the last time, ya know?"

"It won't be."

* * *

><p>timeskip<p>

* * *

><p>"Master Kyoya, your father has returned. He's currently in his study."<p>

"Thank you, Tachibana. Where is Anna?"

"Currently out buying thank you gifts with Horita as an escort. She's buying 'good bye' gifts for the Host Club."

Kyoya nodded in return and headed towards his father's study.

* * *

><p>[knocking]<p>

"Enter." Yoshio looked up to see Kyoya enter the room.

"Father, my apologies for seeing you uninvited."

"You are my son. It is allowed. I suspect you have something that you want to discuss in private as you're not waiting until breakfast, where we discuss matters... and you did not make an appointment."

_It's now or never_. "I've come to talk to you about the Stevensons. I understand that the situation is precarious due to the fact Elrik has decided to pull away from the Ootori Group. However, Anna and I have started a relationship and wish to continue it."

Yoshio glared at his son. "Get. Out. Now."

"As you wish." Kyoya bowed and exited his father's study, heart pounding in his ears.

* * *

><p>timeskip<p>

* * *

><p>The Hitachiin twins gave Mori and Hani a ride home as they left Haruhi's apartment. Hani hugged Haruhi, "Don't worry, we'll take care of the preparations. So don't be sad okay?"<p>

"Thanks guys, I'll stay with Haruhi a bit longer." Tamaki watched his friends leave.

Ranka emerged from their little kitchen with fresh tea. "Haruhi, dear, drink something."

Haruhi blinked, shocked that her eyes were watering.

"It's okay Haruhi," Tamaki wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it that's bothering you?" Ranka asked. He found asking Haruhi to specifically talk about things helped her work through the emotional side of it. It was how they had dealt with her mother's death. After she could rationalize it, Haruhi went, well "back to normal."

"It's just so shocking. I mean, you know how Kyoya is. On the outside he's cold, calculating. He's never gotten close to anyone... and even with the Host Club, it was always something... stay a little longer, get free samples of some pictures... casual conversations were always... I dunno, research? He's changed so much. I mean, he's Kyoya still, but... he lets his guard down more." Haruhi idly played with Tamaki's fingers as she spoke.

"Yes, you're more astute than the other girls at school who just randomly fantasize about him. The only ones that are really even allowed to see Kyoya with his guard down is really just us. And even then, even I rarely get to see that side of him."

"So," Ranka asked, "are you sad that Anna is leaving Kyoya?"

"Hrm? I guess... it was just such a change. I saw another side of Kyoya. Do you remember that time you forced him to go to the expo and I ran into him? He tries to put up this front, but with Anna, I mean, I could _see _him." She took a breath. "And, Anna..."

"She reminds me of your mother. Maybe that's why you're so attached to her." Haruhi looked at his dad, casually leaning on the table, head resting in his hand. "Anna's got a little spark and sass to her. Your mom was like that."

"Do you really think that?"

"That what honey?"

"That I'm attached to Anna because she reminds me of mom rather than her being a friend?"

"No, it could be both. But it was nice to see you get along with a girl and do girly things."

Tamaki kissed the top of Haruhi's hand. "Don't worry. If anything, Kyoya's thinking of a plan. It'll be okay."

* * *

><p>timeskip<p>

* * *

><p>"Kyooooya!" a shrill voice bounced off the halls of the corridor. "I'm so happy to see you again,<em> my <em>dear." She made a rush to grab his hand.

_Not her again!_A crowd started to gather. The girls started whispering immediately about "that girl who kissed Kyoya at the Host Club."

"You guys go ahead," he said only loud enough for the guys to hear. Kaoru slipped in closer to Anna and distracted her with jokes about him and Hikaru. Kyoya turned to see his potential match walking towards him.

"My darling!" she called, trying to hold his hand.

_She's tenacious, I'll give her that. _Kyoya deftly maneuvered his hand away from hers and gestured towards an unoccupied classroom. "Can we speak for a moment, miss?"

Squeals from on-lookers slowly started building as Kyoya shut the door. _This is going to take some serious explaining... at least today's host club should see a lot of visitors...maybe I can try to sell something. _He turned to face her, surprised to see she was extremely nervous.

"Originally, I brought you in here to tell you that your rash displays are quite unbecoming and are having the opposite effect on me... but I can see that you're nervous, so I'm guessing there's something else driving your behavior."

"I'm...I'm sorry... I didn't want to do this. I have someone that I like but … It's just that my family is pressuring me to find a good match, and you were the only one that... well, quite honestly you looked the best. But you you're the richest, smartest... And a union with the Ootori family would be ideal..."

"How did you even find out? It's against the rules for the girls to know the suitors until they, themselves, are chosen by the men."

"Oh that was easy. I just paid of a lower level worker to find out the information for me."

"I'm sorry, but I will not be choosing you."

"No! You can't! My parents, they'll be so upset!"

"I cannot go along with this willingly..."

"But isn't that what business is about? Doing what you're told, making the clients happy..."

"Business isn't being a yes man. Have you even discussed the guy you liked with your parents?" She shook her head no. "I'm sorry. I won't be choosing you. The best I can say is that you should discuss what you want with your parents and offer up some sort of plan. Otherwise, negativity without plans is just complaining. Do your best, alright? Fight for what you want."

"But, if...if this falls through..."

"This is Ouran. This wouldn't be the first time a match hasn't worked out." Kyoya smiled softly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." He slipped out the door leaving her with her thoughts.

_Well hopefully that will be over..._

* * *

><p>timeskip<p>

* * *

><p>Kaoru closed the Host Club doors and walked back to join the group. "I've been meaning to ask this, but thought it would be best to wait... but what the heck is going on? I mean, other than Anna leaving..."<p>

"Yeah," Hikaru joined in, "especially with that one chick from earlier..."

Kyoya sighed. _I suppose I do have to talk about it at some point. Best while the girls are away_. "Well, as you already know, Anna will be going back to America. She and I talked, and although we realize her leaving is inevitable, we still want to make things work. So..."

"You didn't!" they sang in chorus.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I went to speak to my father."

"And?" Tamaki pushed.

"And nothing. I told him I wanted to be with Anna and he told me to leave."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that," Tamaki sighed.

"Well what about that chick earlier today?"

"Oh, well she has someone she likes; however, her parents are forcing her to find a good match. She picked me to focus on. I told her I wouldn't be picking her and to speak with her parents."

Hikaru was disappointed, "Well, that's all matter of fact. I hope you were nicer to the girl."

Kyoya sighed, again. "I did wish her luck as she does have someone she fancies. I also advised her to speak with her parents _and_provide a plan."

"It's so like you to say something like that isn't it? Well what about your dad, did you read anything off of him?"

"Other than annoyance, no."

"Well what about Akito?"

"Hikaru! You lack tact!" Tamaki reprimanded, noticing the definite tension that course through Kyoya.

"I just mean to say, it was Akito's idea that Kyoya get matched, right? I mean, even Akito himself hasn't been matched ad he's pushed focus onto Kyoya...and didn't you catch Akito like, eyeballing Anna a few times?"

_"Eyeballing" is what Tamaki chose to describe it as? _"Don't worry. There's no need to rush."

"No need to rush! Anna's leaving! And soon!" Tamaki paraded around the Host Club room. "You should run off together!"

"Tamaki!" All heads turned towards Kaoru. "Be realistic. They haven't even known each other that long, let alone been together. Nothing is going to guarantee that things would have worked out if she could stay, let alone, if they have a long distance relationship. Their worlds are completely different because she's not held to the same obligations that Kyoya is. He has a role as a son, a third son, and heir to their family fortune. He has to find a way of making things work without offending anyone or surpassing his brothers. It's always been his challenge and always will. Stop fantasizing!"

"Guys, please just calm down." Kyoya said as Hikaru went to comfort his brother. "Don't worry, I'm working on a plan..."

* * *

><p>timeskip<p>

* * *

><p>"What, come to visit me?" Kyoya says seeing Akito in his wing.<p>

"Oh no, just wondering how I'm going to remodel this place when Anna's gone."

"Come again?"

"Or maybe I'll just have you move into Fuyumi's part of the house and I'll take over this wing..."

"Whatever you're thinking about, forget it. It's not going to happen."

"Oh, little brother, we both know that you can't make decisions. Besides, you're only a 3rd son. You've lost Anna, you're getting arranged... what little influence you must have if your romance can't even save a business deal."

"Don't you dare bring Anna up, she's not a toy in this game."

"She could have been if you didn't stop me," Akito's eyes narrowed and he looked directly at Kyoya as he said this.

"Repeat that..."

"Oh you heard me... you should have shared..."

Kyoya went into a rage. He screamed in frustration which, of course, caught the attention of his guards and a few household staff. They arrived to see Kyoya punching Akito in the stomach and again in the face as he doubled over.

"I can't even stand to look at you..." Kyoya utter in disgust as he walked over Akito's body. "By the way, that was for Anna. If there's any good of her leaving, it's that she won't have to worry about you touching her, you sick fuck."

"Master?" Tachibana called from the entrance way.

"Have this cleaned and take me to Tamaki's." His voice was stern, but Tachibana and the other guards saw the weariness in Kyoya's eyes.

"As you wish, Master Kyoya."


	15. Chapter 15 And So It Ends revised

**Chapter 15 - And So It Ends**

The group had an open (male and female) party at the Host Club for Anna. Many people were sad to see Anna leave, mostly the guys. Many were confused at the separation between family and business, despite resolving it to an "American way," so questions still permeated from the curious. Anna and Kyoya avoided discussing this, much to the dismay of those asking. They focused more on whether or not she'll return to Japan (her and Kyoya dating was still not public outside of the Host Club), what she plans on doing once she returned, etc.

After the party, the Host Club members went to the Hitachiin Mansion for a more private celebration. Anna passed her gifts to everyone and in return, they gave her gifts.

"So what time does your plane leave?"

"Umm, my dad sent me an email just telling me to be at Gate 32 by noon." Everyone, save Haruhi, knew that gates 30-35 were reserved for, well the ultra-elite, like them. These gates were reserved for personal/private jets. There were other gates for business and politicians. But, the point, which everyone got, was that Anna would not be leaving on a public plane like when she arrived. Everyone thought it best not to say anything, so they just nodded.

"Well, we can have breakfast here before we head over," Kaoru offered.

"Yeah, it's not like you have much luggage anyway. A majority of your things have been sent over already and the rest will be sent via carrier," Hikaru finished.

"Anna, Kyo-chan, is it okay if we come with you?" Hani asked.

"Yes, of course we want you to come," Kyoya responded. _We will have our alone time tonight._

* * *

><p>The group retired for the night.<p>

"Did I just see what I just saw?" Hikaru exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

"So you saw it to?" Mori asked in shock.

"It's none of our business," Kyoya added, puling Anna into their guest room.

"But... it's Haruhi...and Tamaki...in the same room..." Kaoru breathed, but their only response was a click of Kyoya's guest room door.

* * *

><p>"It sucks you're on your period," Kyoya said undressing.<p>

"Oh shut it. You get so much play," Anna teased crawling across the bed. She fell into his arms and he held her, squeezed her tight against him. He wanted to cry, but forced himself not to. Instead, he rolled to his side and looked into her eyes. His fingertips traced her face as he brushed her hair over her shoulder. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. It seemed like an eternity, but they stayed like that, breathing together, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you," they whispered in unison.

Anna was the first to break. Her inhale staggered and tears started rolling out.

"You know, outside of my family, I _am_independently wealthy...we can see each other often..." Kyoya offered, his words were forced into steadiness.

"I know, but it doesn't mean it hurts less." He kissed her forehead and pulled her further against him, holding her as close as possible. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and he breathed her in. He memorized the feel of her hair against his fingers, her skin against his, her lips...well anywhere on his body.

His erection stiffened, "I _really_wish you weren't on your period," he pushed into her slightly.

"Heh," she laughed, rubbing away the tears on his shoulder. She propped herself up, and lustily looked into his yes. "You know...my mouth is just fine..." she teased as she slipped her hand into his pants, grabbing hold of his erection.

Kyoya righted himself and Anna positioned herself between his legs, pulling down his pants. "Anna?" He was unsure. They mostly just had sex, only a few times have they had oral. One time, their communication was off and instead of pulling out he half choked her and half came on her face... but she also pushed him out bed in the shock of it all. They laughed, but he didn't want their last time together to be as … well...as sloppy as that. He wanted to make her feel good, to make love to her, which was now, out of the question.

"Nugh..." he panted... _Anna's mouth... oh man... so hot... wet..._

Anna played with his balls as she moved up and down his length, sucking hard as she pulled up creating a tighter suction, her teeth grazing the head during the most sensitive plays. She masterfully worked him as she picked up cues from his moans and twitches.

"Oh Anna...I wish... fuck...ugh..."

She picked up the pace, using both hands to stimulate him as well as her mouth.

"I want to mouth fuck you," he grunted out between moans.

Anna ran her tongue slowly up his shaft as she brought his hands to her head. She steadied herself, and kept rubbing her tongue over his head waiting for him to take control. Kyoya hesitated, but gripped her hair in his hands and started moving her head. It was great. She still worked her tongue, sucking, and teeth but he controlled the pace. It was driving him over the edge and he began to move faster. He wanted to start thrusting into her mouth as he brought her head down, but her hand on his pelvis let him know it would be too much. "Anna... I'm going to cum..." but she made no motion to stop... Kyoya, so drunk with sex, closed his eyes and unloaded into her mouth. He fell back when he was done, too numb and sensitive to move.

Anna crawled up to him and collapsed as well.

"Did you swallow it?"

"Yeah, I didn't taste or feel anything. I think I was sucking as you were cumming so it went down really fast. We'll have to remember this for nex-"

Before she could finished, Kyoya rolled on top of her and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He wouldn't make love to her, but he could kiss her, so he gave her the most passionate kiss he could before they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the airport a little early; making sure Anna had some snacks for the flight.<p>

"Oh no..." Anna said under her breath.

"Hrm?" Kyoya looked up to see an Asian guy, obviously American, walking towards them. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, my neighbor... my dad must have sent him."

The group turned to watch Anna interact with the guy. He punched her playfully in the shoulder and gave her a half hug. The group turned to Kyoya, unaccustomed to the physical openness American have. Kyoya stood impassive as if it didn't bother him. _Okay, who is this guy?_

"Everyone, this is Jeff. He's my neighbor -"

"That's a totally inadequate explanation!" Hikaru yelled.

Jeff just looked at Anna, since he didn't know any Japanese.

Anna sighed, she didn't like talking about it. In English, Anna explained, "Our families are close, when my mom died, they helped a lot. Ever since then, Jeff has kept an eye on me when my dad wasn't around."

_So her mom's dead?_

"They speak English?" Jeff asked no one in particular.

Hani hugged Anna, "We're sorry to make you talk about it Anna."

"It's okay." She looked at Kyoya, who smiled and walked up to Jeff.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori, it's a pleasure to meet you," he extended his hand in greeting.

"Hey man, I'm Jeff. Anna's dad told me about you," he shook Kyoya's hand, sliding a folded note into it. "Let me tell you, it's a relief you speak English."

"I can read it too," he said as Anna walked up and slipped her hand into his.

An announcement came over the intercom indicating the departure of a flight back to America. It repeated in English.

"And that would be us, Anna." Jeff said regretfully.

"Private jet?"

"Yeah, your dad's kinda worried," Jeff offered sympathetically. "I'll be on board."

Anna took a deep breath as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her. The Host Club gathered around them and gave Anna a group hug, and quickly disbanded to give Kyoya and Anna time alone.

"I love you, Anna Stevenson," he whispered to her in English.

"I love you, Ootori Kyoya," she told him in Japanese.

He stood, looking at her. _Fuck it. Just do it._ Throwing aside everything proper, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. The Host Club cheered, which would have annoyed him, but it muffled the moan she let out as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

A second announcement came on announcing the final call. She broke away from him and ran toward the gate, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kyo-chan," Hani called, breaking Kyoya from his reverie, "what was it that Jeff gave you?"

_Of course Hani wouldn't miss seeing that. _"A letter," he said, still looking at the door.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya turned to the group. "He handed me a letter." He sighed, pushing down the tears.

* * *

><p>They were back at the Hitachiin's house where Kyoya went back to the guest bedroom to read the letter.<p>

"Dude...

Anna's dad got really worried. He told me when Anna heard she had to leave, she had a break down that he hasn't seen since her mom. She wanted to go back on a premium business class, but he was worried she wouldn't eat and have a fit on the plane.

I really hope you can read English. Anyway, don't be worried. Anna's kind of blah to me, but I will have to say, hurt her, and I'll have to hurt you.

Here's my number and email. If you want, I can let you know how she is. I bet you she'll probably lie about it.

Again, I hope you're not jealous because that would just be stupid. But I'll watch out for her.

Balls in your court.

J"

_Well, that was rather inelegant. But at least I have a way to find out how she's doing._ He went to add Jeff's email and number to his phone and sync it to his computer. He looked at his wallpaper, which was a picture of Anna. He closed his eyes. _It's a jet, she'll land soon and will probably sleep... eat then sleep. And then, I'll get to hear her voice again._

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"So where's my dad?"<p>

"Eh... you know I don't pay attention to that stuff..." Anna raised an eyebrow. "Ehhh... don't look at me like that dude. You're just going to have to talk to your dad."

"How long have you been in Japan?"

"Hahah, just over night. You think I'd be able to survive without speaking Japanese? I know nothing about this place man. I was just asked to make sure you ate." She raised an eyebrow again. "Okay dude, your dad's freaked to leave you alone."

"What's your dad up to?"

"Ehh, same old same old. Doing his research, playing golf, schmoozing with people."

"How's my dad?"

Jeff turned to Anna, unable to really lie to her. "He's been better. Stressed and worried about you." He shrugged drinking a soda. "Just be sure to eat during the flight. I have alarms set on my phone to go off. Even if I'm asleep, you have to eat. Your dad numbered your meal bags and snacks."

Anna laughed. "Oh dad..."

They sat in silence for a bit when Jeff spoke again, "You know... you'll see him again."

"Yeah I know, I know."

"He loves you a lot. Met him for a minute and I can see that."

"I know," she said, wiping tears away. "How's Angie?"

"Good. With her friends."

"She didn't mind you coming?"

"Even if she did, I'd still come. Sucks to say, but you did help us a lot when my mom died..."

"What, so you're an indentured servant to my dad? You know you helped us when my mom died... so you can consider it even."

"Kinda sick to think in terms like that, don't you think?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Anna threw a pillow over at him. "Do you think Kyoya and I will make it?"

"Make what?"

"Last..."

"Honestly, who knows? Love's a funny thing. You know as well as I do, that nothing lasts."

"You _really _suck at this stuff."

"Just keeping it real son."

"Idiot." Anna fell asleep, dreaming of the next time she'd see Kyoya.


	16. Chapter 16 Changes

**Chapter 16 - Changes**

Kyoya arrived home to find his house bustling with activity. Again, all the family cars were in front of the houses, so something big was going on.

Tachibana opened the doors and they were greeted by Horita. "Your father wishes to see you."

_So I can't even go into my wing?_ "Immediately?"

Horita nodded.

"Kyoya!" a gentle voice called. It was Fuyumi. Since it was only her and Kyoya's staff, she ran up to hug him and pat him on the head.

"My baby brother," she cooed, "my sweet baby brother. How I so wanted to see you while Anna was here!"

_Does she know? _

"Let's go. Father is waiting for us in the dining hall."

_Not the study?_

* * *

><p>They arrived in the dining hall to see that an early, light dinner was being prepared. The siblings were there and they all exchanged looks. Their father was up to something, but they didn't know what. Fuyumi, as a daughter and married into the Shido family, was almost guaranteed to not be effected. However, she was invited as she is a child of the Ootori family.<p>

After a period of waiting, Yoshio finally walked in.

"I have decided to make some changes around here and with the business. This dealing with Stevenson has opened my eyes to some things, but before we get into that. Let's discuss the immediate changes that will affect you." They all sat stoic, eyes on their father. "Yuuichi, you and your wife will move out of your wing. I've already picked out a mansion and am having modifications made to make it an Ootori mansion. It has come to my realization that even though there are separate wings of this place, it is not enough. Although I do not like this arrangement too much-"

_Ahh, he doesn't like the lack of control. Yuuichi will be that much harder to get a hold of._

"it will have a positive impact on our foreign relations. Your items are being pack. Your wife is 'supervising' the move. You will not be in this house much longer."

Yuuichi nodded.

"Akito, your matching will be the focus. It makes no sense that Kyoya is formally arranged prior to you. You have one month to figure something out. You will stay where you are until the wedding is complete, and then you will move into another Ootori Mansion equidistant between this and her own home. I will take this opportunity to say you handled yourself with Stevenson well. That man is a difficult one to assess."

Akito made a mistake and looked happy from the compliment.

"Don't let it go to your head!" his father quickly slapped whatever form of compliment there was. "'_Well_' isn't good enough. You need to do better. Force him to go at your pace, don't get swept along with his."

Akito nodded.

"Kyoya." His father paused. "One of the ladies has dropped out of the candidacy as your future wife. However, the match maker indicated that the process was tainted. Displeased by it all, I have decided to stop dealing with them. You have a reprieve from your arrangement."

_Anna…_ he wishfully thought.

"However, I am not dropping this business deal with Stevenson. I know why we disagreed, which is why I've taken these steps to 'separate business from family."'

_There's no real separation. It's a guise…_

"However, I have a task for you." Yuuichi and Akito's eyes flicked back to their brother for the briefest of moments. "I want you to go to America and use your relationship with Anna to get closer to Elrik. I realize that winter break is a month away, but I'm sure I can get Yuzuru to excuse your absence under the guise of love." Yoshio nearly snorted at the last word.

"No."

"Excuse me." Yoshio's eyes narrowed.

"Father, I want to see Anna, but I refuse to use her as a tool to become close to her father."

"You have some nerve-" his fists were balled.

"Father, please. I am sorry to interrupt you, but I do believe her father will see through it. He is very protective of Anna and I do not think that this plan will work."

Yoshio's tempter was temporarily diffused, he offered, "Did you have some other plan in mind?"

This threw everyone off. Normally things were presented to their father, formally. But this time, he's _asking_ for opinions? A little surge of jealousy hit Akito and Yuuichi, but Fuyumi was filled with pride.

_Forgive me Anna… _"I propose going to visit Anna and getting to know her father's desires."

"We already know that. The whole world knows." Yuuichi chimed in.

"How would that be any different than the situation now?" Akito backed his brother.

"I'll be in his home." Kyoya stated simply. _Please don't ask me to clarify…please let that be enough…_

Yoshio tugged on his goatee. "Yes, being in his home you could have access to many things… even tour facilities; hear off the cuff conversations… you could see how he thinks in his element. It's the opposite of what he's been doing."

Everyone waited. It felt as if the silence dragged on for minutes.

"Fine, you will go to America. I will leave the details up to you."

* * *

><p>Kyoya went back to his wing. Half elated that he would be with Anna, half nervous because there was an ulterior motive. He could hear noises upon entering his wing. He looked up to see workers taking things in and out of Anna's room.<p>

"What is going on?" he asked a maid.

"Young Master, her room is being neutralized. They're removing all the feminine things and replacing it with a neutral palate. It is being converted to a guest room. The hidden door will still be there."

"So the guest gets their own bathroom and I have to walk down the hall still?" he said jokingly. He sighed and went to his room. His items from the stay at the Hitachiin's were already unpacked by Tachibana.

Hopeful, he went to his computer, but of course, there wasn't any message from Anna. She was still flying. He was anxious to talk to her.

_I should call Tamaki. _

[Knocking]

"Yes?"

A staff member walked in. "We found this while moving some things around."

Recognition dawned on Kyoya. "Yes, thank you. Please leave it there."

He stared at the box, remembering his trip in Karuizawa with Tamaki. Tamaki found a bracelet for Haruhi. It was cheap by their standards, but they both knew Haruhi wouldn't accept anything more. It was a red bracelet and had two charms on it: a heart and an American letter "T." Tamaki had successfully convinced Kyoya to get something for Anna, but he didn't want to give her something so cheesy. But… Tamaki won that battle as well. So he would be getting her something cheesy, but not cheap. Instead, he has something custom made: a platinum necklace with the daintiest charm. It was a slim bar of platinum. Anna's name was written sideways in script on one side. Kyoya's name was hand engraved, traditional Japanese (top to bottom), on the other. On the remaining sides of the bar were two tiny tiny tiny diamonds; one for each side. Tamaki wanted hearts or tiny diamond shaped hearts, but that Kyoya refused.

In all of the commotion around Anna leaving he forgot to give it to her.

_How could I be so stupid? Her birthday was in August and it's already November!_

Kyoya texted Tamaki. He didn't want to interrupt him if he was with Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was greeted with Antoinette running up with him with a ball.<p>

"Throw the ball!" Tamaki laughed. "She won't stop jumping on you until you play with her!"

Kyoya patted Antoinette, took the ball, and launched it straight at Tamaki. Antoinette knocked him over.

"Hahaha, enough Antoinette!" He handed the ball to a servant. "Come Kyoya, you look like you have something on your mind."

* * *

><p>"No way!" Tamaki rolled over on his bed as Kyoya finished explaining. "So what are you going to do?"<p>

"I think I have to call her and ask if I can come ov-"

"Dear God, Kyoya! Have you learned _nothing_ from the Host Club? Have I, your king, taught you nothing?" Tamaki grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders. "YOU MUST SURPRISE HER! IT'S THE MOST ROMANTIC WAY!"

"Tamaki! I just can't intrude upon them. If I'm in a hotel then Anna has to drive back and for-"

"You'll be staying at her house." Tamaki said simply, releasing Kyoya. Kyoya went to protest but Tamaki silenced him. "My dear Kyoya, do you really think Anna would let you stay anywhere but her house? From what you told me of her father, do you think he would let you stay anywhere else? If he already knew about you two dating and living toget-"

"That's different. That was circumstantial."

"My point is – if he can trust you with his daughter, sleeping one room over - then he can trust you in his home."

"What? We've already had sex."

"I meant, not to break her heart."

_Ah. _"I don't know about going unannounced…"

"Maybe you can tell her father?"

"I don't have his personal information, just his business…But I do have Jeff's!"

"And he's her neighbor!"

"This might work…"

Not wanting to go back home, Kyoya formulated a plan at Tamaki's. There were a few loose ends to tie up, but Kyoya was confident that he could make it to American and Anna would be surprised.

* * *

><p>Days passed since Anna arrived home. Fully recovered from jet-lag, fully unpacked, she was still lonely. She asked her father to postpone the private tutor until January stating she wasn't emotionally ready to get back into school. Her father didn't like the idea of Anna being unoccupied (Jeff was in public school so he was gone during the day), but he consented.<p>

Luckily, today was Saturday.

"Anna, I'm hoping on your computer…" Jeff called, putting down the PlayStation remote.

"Cool. You want some snacks?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah." _Oh, a new email…from Kyoya?_

* * *

><p>Jeff,<p>

Please do not tell Anna I am writing you. I would like to visit Anna but would like it to be a surprise. Would you be willing to help me?

Sincerely, Kyoya Ootori

* * *

><p>Dude, stop being formal. Yeah I'll help. What do you need? J<p>

* * *

><p>[Ping]<p>

K: Are you there?

_Ahh Kyoya wants to chat._ Jeff looked over his shoulder and knew that Anna wouldn't be able to see the screen coming from the kitchen.

J: A's in the kitchen. Wassup bro?

K: Can you keep Anna occupied so she doesn't accidentally run into me while I am coming from the airport?

J: Yeah.

K: I will need help finding a suitable location to reside at.

J: First off, Elrik would kill you if you didn't stay at the house. Second, how long you planning on being here?

K: Does the length of stay matter? I'll be coming by personal jet. It'll only be one way. I wanted to see how things worked out.

J: Well if they do, Anna will never let you leave. It's taking all she's got not to blow up your inbox of vm.

K: Do you know the best time I should arrive?

J: We're going out to lunch with our parents in a couple days. The code to the gate is 5-9-1-2-0-3. The code to the side door is 3-7-2-1-9-7-3. I'll let the guard know you're coming.

K: How many gates are there?

J: oh sorry dude. We live in a gated/guarded community. Then we live in a little area that's gated. Our homes are gated together. I know it's weird.

K: Not at all. Thank you for your help.

J: g2g Anna's coming. Good luck bro.

* * *

><p>Jeff closed the window, reopened it, and deleted the history. "So what snacks you got Anna?"<p>

"Cheese…crackers…ginger ale… chips… " she said stuffing her mouth with each one ask she spoke.

"Ready to get your butt kicked by zombies? I just downloaded the new map. But to be SMG, you gotta be player one. Try to stay alive for more than 2 minutes okay?"

"Oh shut up. Can't we play the ones with the dogs?"

"Hellooooo…. Just downloaded a new map!"

[They're playing Call of Duty, BlackOps. There's a map you can buy that has real life actors, Sarah Michelle Gellar is Player 1.]

"So, how you holding up without Kyoya."

"Hrm… it's different. I mean, I went from living with him to going back home. It's like summer camp. I miss the sex."

"Yeah I miss sex too."

"What happened to Angie? AGH! I need more points to buy a gun!"

"She wants to hold off…again. It's like, she's the horniest thing on the planet, then the next day, calls it ugly."

"HAHAHA!" Anna spit out her Cheetos in laughter, of course, causing her character to die. "Well they are ugly. They all look at you angry like with one eye!"

Jeff smacked her on the head. "Well boobs are weird! Sometimes one is bigger than the other and sometimes they don't point in the same direction!"

Anna looked down at her chest. "Mine aren't big enough to do that."

"What? You're a girl?"

She smacked him. "Are you sure you're not?"

"You do act like a guy more than a girl."

She laughed. "Kyoya would think different."

"That's because he was fucking you."

"That's because I mostly wore dresses while I was over there."

"What? You in a dress? Where did you tuck your penis?"

"Stop!" she threw food at him…which he picked up off the floor and ate. "I had to wear a dress at school and my dad packed a lot of girly stuff."

"Not like Switzerland where you wore pants a lot… Does Kyoya know you're a tom boy."

Anna thought for a second. "I don't think so."

Jeff looked at Anna, "How much of you does he really know?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, it's not like it was a regular situation. Not like he met you, you met him…you two learned about each other. Like, does he know you like to read?"

"Yes. But I didn't read a lot in Japan because I can't read Japanese."

"No English books?"

"Jeff, it was hard enough keeping up with school."

"What about music?"

"I didn't bring my guitar. But he did get me a stereo for my room so I could play music through my computer or my iPod and have good speakers… why are you asking?"

"Just curious. I mean, you spent like … 7 months of school, 1 month of acclimating… so three-quarters of a year completely in his world. You've got to know more about him than he does with you."

"Yeah that's true. It just never seemed to come up really. Do you think if things were reversed, he might feel differently?"

"Maybe."


	17. Chapter 17 Welcome Home

**Chapter 17 – Welcome Home**

Jeff, Sun (his father), Elrik and Anna were returning home from lunch. They pulled up to the main gate. "Sun, a package was delivered to your compound."

"Ah great. Thank you."

"Ooh! Did you order more physics toys?" Anna said cheerfully. "Can you make me slime again?"

"That's chemistry dear," Elrik chuckled.

"Oh, Jeff, are you going to see Angie when we get back?"

"Meh. I don't want to talk about it." Jeff pouted looking out the window.

"Apparently," Sun said, reaching out of the car to enter in the gate code to the compound, "they're…oh what is it called? Off again?"

Sun pulled up into the driveway. Their house was actually like a duplex really; an obnoxiously large duplex by regular standards. It was definitely small for the amount of money Stevenson possessed. "Soon, our kids will be out of the house and we can retire like we were meant to!"

"Say what you want dad, I'm not moving out!" Anna eyed Jeff. "What? It's free rent. Do you know how much money I'm saving right now?"

They all got out of the cars and went towards Stevenson's house. "Ugh, go home Jeff!"

"Anna, that's just rude! Plus, I'm just following my dad."

Anna sighed. "You just want ice cream…"

All the guys had huge grins on their face as they watched Anna open the door. But, she simply walked in.

_What the?_ Jeff looked at Elrik, who simply shrugged.

"Dibs on the bathroom! I want it before Jeff stinks it up!" Anna called walking down the hall.

[Thud]

_OMG an intruder! _"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She fists went swinging.

"Anna! Anna!" cries came from all around her. Suddenly arms were around her and she kicked like mad. Jeff was knocked down by a kick.

"Anna! Calm down!" Her father bear hugged her afraid to put her down.

"Anna…" a familiar voice called her name.

Paralyzed by shock, her father slowly put her down. She looked up and her jaw just dropped. Jeff laughed from where he sat on the floor.

"Kyo…" she saw she had hit him so hard, she knocked his glasses off of his face. "Oh my God…what are you…Oh my God, did I hurt you? Why are you? Daddy?" She turned to see if her father knew about this. Elrik just smiled. She looked to Sun, who gave her a thumbs-up. Jeff was being helped up by Kyoya.

"This is ass-kicking Anna. She's scrappy, bites, and isn't afraid to use her nails." He laughed, rubbing his side where Anna kicked him.

Kyoya and Anna just turned and stared at each other.

"Ehh… this is too much like a movie… let's go…" The guys went down the hall to give them some privacy.

"Ahh, so that's the boy?" she heard Sun ask her father…

Anna was still in shock as she watched Kyoya putting his glasses on. "What? No "Hello"?"

Anna slowly walked up to him. "When?"

"I arrived sometime after you left for lunch."

"What? You knew?"

"Anna, do you think I didn't have this planned out?" He gave her that old arrogant-slightly-condescending-but-completely-matter-of-fact tone she hated when she first met him.

She walked closer and he pulled her in. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled. _It's good to be home._ He kissed her forehead as his hands slid down her back.

"Ehh, I need to stink up the bathroom…so your dad said to go to your room."

Anna buried her face in Kyoya's chest. "Jeeeeffffffffffff!"

"Oh and that if you have sex, don't be so loud…we have civilized guests over…" and the bathroom door clicked shut.

Anna's face was burning so hot with embarrassment that Kyoya felt it through his shirt. He did his best not to laugh.

"Boooo! Hisssss! Get a room!" she heard her dad call as he passed the hallway.

"Okay, okay. Message noted." She grabbed Kyoya's hand. "Let's go."

They saw Elrik and Sun carrying Kyoya's luggage to a room. "Ah, you didn't have to carry-"

"No worries, son." Elrik said pushing open the door… to Anna's room. It was Kyoya's turn to go red.

Sun laughed as he put down his bag. "Aww, look Elrik, he's embarrassed!"

"Son, I know you're having sex with my daughter…"

"DAD!"

"So even if I put you in a guest bedroom she'll probably sneak over in the middle of the night… you guys …"

"DAD! STOP! FOR THE LOVE!" She buried her face in her hands, ready to rip the skin off from sheer embarrassment.

"Would probably have sex. Then it would be an awkward thing when I woke up seeing my daughter do a walk-of-shame in my own house back to her bedroom. This just avoids all that awkwardness. So… we bought condoms for you, they're in the top drawer of her night stand…" Anna heard Elrik slide open a drawer.

"KILL ME NOW!"

"Ehh, old men like Sun and I don't have sex, so we asked Jeff to—"

"LALALALALALALALLALLAALALL!"

Sun and Elrik burst out laughing. Kyoya was stoic and red as a beet. Anna was throwing a tantrum like a spoiled child.

"We'll see you for dinner…"

"Maybe…" they snorted laughing…

[click]

Anna dropped to the floor. "Oh man… that has to be, the single most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life… I mean, this tops my dad trying to rap in front of my friends…"

"Well, it's definitely a first." _I wonder what Tamaki would have done…_

"Don't act so…calm and composed. You know you wanted to shit bricks," Anna retorted, getting off the floor.

"My dear lady," Kyoya extended his hand to Anna, "do you kiss your lover with that mouth."

She gave him her hand, "Hrmm… it's been a while…"

"Let me make up for that," he growled, pulling her on top of him as they fell on the bed. He immediately, kept one hand on her lower back and slid it just inside her jeans. The other hand went up to the back of her neck. Her mouth opened as he pulled her hair. He kissed her collar bone gently, and then sucked at the base of her neck. She squirmed on top of him, making him hard. He pressed his tongue against the base of her neck, and with pressure, slid it up to her ear lobe. She straddled him, pressing his erection into her wet pussy.

"Unzip my pants…" They sat up and she backed away to un-do his belt and pants. "Adjust it, please…" She looked at him for a second then stuck her hand in his boxers. She righted his penis and stroked it as an apology. He moaned at the feel of her hand against him and started to get wet. She thumbed his head, spreading his pre-cum around. She could tell he was getting more and more turned on because his penis became white hot and started throbbing.

She looked at him, licked her lips and dove for him. Her tongue flew into his mouth as they fell over again. She grinded into him as she kissed him ferociously.

"Nugh…" she moaned and nipped his neck…

"Mmmmm…" she moaned as she brought his hands to her chest. "Suck on them…"

Kyoya started to take off her shirt and bra. The sight of her nipples hardening before him… her areolas shrinking… it was too much. He enveloped one breast in his mouth and pulled the nipple of the other.

Anna was bucking against him, fingers laced in his hair, pulling. He pulled away from her and Anna looked hurt, but he took his glasses off and put them on the night stand. Anna didn't wait for him to turn around. She pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

Kyoya laughed to himself. Anna was already taking off her pants. "Eager are we?" And to his surprise, Anna grabbed his hand and slid his fingers inside her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as pussy juices pooled in his palm. She was nearly animalistic with desire. She tore at the rest of his clothes and he fingered her. Finally naked, Kyoya pushed Anna on her back and climbed on top of her. He took the fingers that were just in her pussy and sucked on them; Anna ripped her panties off and pushed Kyoya on his back.

Before he could protest, she lined him up and slammed herself on him. The both stifled their moans from the initial insertion. She arched forward. He was huge, and at this angle, he felt even bigger.

"Anna?" Kyoya asked concerned, but her only response was sliding up and down his shaft. One hand on his chest, the other beside his head. He held the wrist closest to him, turned and kissed it. Anna pumped harder, her tits bounced the more force she gave.

When Anna started slowing, Kyoya grabbed her hips and slid her back and forth on his dick. The pressure from his dick pushing against her clit was constant. Instead of the staccato from pumping, she was sliding against him. It was too much stimulation. Her clit was burning, throbbing… she clawed his chest as she came. He slowed her hips as her twitching of her thighs subsided.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's my turn…" Kyoya said mischievously. He laid her on her back. She was already done, the orgasm took so much out of her, she was nearly lifeless. He lifted her, hands supporting her lower back, and rammed her hard. Her breasts were flying from the speed, she actually grabbed them. Kyoya came, pushing deeper into her each surge.

He collapsed beside her panting. "I'm pulling out," he whispered. She nodded her consent. Cum spilled out as he exited. He laid on his back, exhausted, covered in sweat and sex. Anna rolled over, put her head on his chest and wrapped her legs around one of his.

"Welcome home, Kyoya,"Anna said softly as they drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>please review T_T<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 Intentions

**Author's Side Note:  
><strong>

Thanks for the feedback guys. Hopefully I'll be done with this soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Intentions<strong>

Elrik didn't ask why Kyoya was staying. He still wasn't sure why he came, but for Anna's sake he didn't interrogate him. He decided to let Kyoya make the first move.

* * *

><p>[beep]<p>

Kyoya looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 6am back home…" He flipped open his phone. It was just one line. "Get on the computer. Now."

Kyoya uncurled himself from a sleeping Anna and went up to her room to turn on his laptop. He immediately signed into the chat program.

Y: Took you long enough.

K: My apologies father.

Y: I haven't received a follow up report from you yet.

K: My apologies father. Nothing has happened—

Y: Do you realize you're not there for vacation?

K: Yes father. It has been difficult. Elrik does not talk about work at home.

Y: And you're not coming up with a way to broach the subject?

K: It is not one to be discussed. It was made clear that he shelters Anna from work and he does not do work at home nor does he discuss it.

Y: I expect more from you. I want progress. Or, you'll just come back home.

The chat ended before Kyoya finished typing. He sighed heavily as he stared at the last three words on the screen. _I have to think of something…_

* * *

><p>They were in the middle of Korean double-fried-chicken at the Choi's when Elrik cleared this throat. "I have an announcement to make," he giggled. Sun snorted in response.<p>

"Oh man," Jeff said, running his hands through his hair.

Kyoya was, of course, lost.

"Daddy drinks a lot before a big announcement. Jeff's dad laughing, well that probably means he's in on it," Anna explained eyeing the two suspiciously. "This is also how he told me I'd be going to Japan."

Jeff got up to get water for their fathers while they all waited for them to stop laughing. Unfortunately, instead of an explanation, they went back to eating.

"Oi! Old man!" Jeff slapped his hand on the table.

"Who you talking to, son?" His dad said, mouth full of pickled radish.

"Ugh…either of you geezers." They all laughed while Kyoya just took in the surroundings.

_I wonder if this is what Tamaki had in mind when he was thinking of family? Granted, there's no mom with either of Jeff or Anna, but it's boisterous and cheerful. There's obviously a huge comfort between everyone. I don't think anyone who has siblings is this close. Well, Hikaru and Kaoru are different. Even Takashi and Satoshi, I don't think they act this familiar. Chika and Mitskhuni aren't that close…_

_I wonder what Sun's role in Elrik's decision making is, if he has one. I wonder why Elrik decided to stay in this…oddly architecture house… a duplex for that matter. How close are these two? Anna mentioned something about the Choi's helping when her mom died… but I still don't even know what that is… _

_Ugh, how am I going to get anywhere with this little of information?_

"Anna," Elrik finally broke, "How would you like to go dancing?" At that, Anna and Jeff exchanged curious looks.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's up?"

"I bought a table!"

Jeff noticed earlier that Kyoya had no idea what was going on. He leaned closer to Kyoya "Her dad does a lot of charity event…"

_I know that already! _"Thank you."

"No man, I mean he drops like 20 to 80k on a table…" he whispered.

_Is that unusual? That's normally expected when one purchases a table._

"…but Anna, its charity!"

"Please tell me you didn't sign me up!"

"Oh," Jeff said, leaning in again, "and he normally volunteers Anna to do something. Last time she was a waiter."

Kyoya hid back a laugh. _Now I knew that Elrik often did high priced charities and Anna did volunteer work, but I had no idea that it was rash decisions. Heh… so is this part of the brilliance or just happy accidents?_

"The table has six people."

"Count me out!" Jeff declared, but Sun promptly smacked him upside the head.

_Ah, so Sun and Jeff go to? So assuming that all four of them go… that's two left. Assuming I'm invited, who would have the last seat?_

Elrik looked up at the ceiling, "Ah, is it black tie or cocktail? Is there a difference?" He turned to Kyoya, "Do you have a tux?"

_In Japan…_

Elrik didn't wait for a response. He and Sun continued to talk of the charity event, but without mentioning anything important.

"Umm… hello! Dads!"

"Oh, what is it dear?" Sun asked.

"Details?"

"Oh, get a nice dress for dancing."

Anna dropped her head on the table and grabbed Kyoya's hand for support. "Please tell me it's not a dance competition…"

"Oh, and Soren will be flying in. He's our 6."

Anna nearly spit out her drink. "Why?"

"Well it's medical related and if Kyoya's coming, I'd have to invite a Wyss right? It's already established that Soren will be inheriting SwissMedica from his father, so he's the natural choice. Good introduction I think."

_Ahh, so that's the son of the Wyss, who Anna stayed with in Switzerland. But why doesn't Anna want to see Soren?_

"Don't you think that's kind of like introducing your girlfriends to each other?"

"Well, it's not like they don't know about each other. Plus, they can evaluate each other in person." Elrik side glanced at Kyoya.

_Ah, he's not as drunk as I thought. Or at least drinking doesn't affect the business part of him._

Anna got up from the table. "Ugh, stupid fuc…"

"Composure Anna!"

Anna stopped. Turned around, kissed Sun on the cheek and thanked him for dinner. "I'm going home."

"Kyoya," it was Jeff that spoke, "you should probably go."

Elrik sighed. "Yeah, she's probably mad."

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Nothing that you can't figure out." Elrik said smiling.

_That's very interesting._

* * *

><p>[knocking]<p>

"Anna?" Kyoya called, opening her door slowly. She was standing in front of her second closet. "Are you okay?" he said walking up to her. When he was behind her, he saw that it was filled with formal dresses, shoes, bags, accessories to match. _Well, this closet definitely fits in line with their economic status. Is this a second bedroom gutted to be a closet?_

"Anna?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

_Okay._ He simply placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned into him for a hug.

"Want to sit?" He asked, already guiding her to the bed. He waited until she was ready to talk. He knew she would be. It was just a question of how long. Five minutes later…

"I just hate doing these things. I mean, yeah it's fun, but …" she turned to look at him. "Don't you ever get tired of the game?"

_Yes. _"I am the product of excellent breeding. The game is my very existence."

Anna eyed him. _Really? _"Okay." She patted his hand. _Whatever you say. _And she decided not to continue the conversation.

* * *

><p>The count down to the Charity Event began. It was schedule in early December so as not to interfere with travel plans of the contributing benefactors. Anna had to find an appropriate dress, Kyoya had to find a tux. Jeff was trying his hardest to get out of it. Plus, they had to prepare the guest room for Soren.<p>

Kyoya did speak with his dad about the charity event. Although Yoshio was a bit miffed that he was not personally invited, he was mollified by the fact Kyoya said it was due to his presence. (He left out the fact that he could have had Jeff's ticket for his father instead.) Kyoya was instructed to learn as much as possible about the relationship with Soren since he was getting nowhere with Elrik.

Elrik was like a vice. Nothing was getting out if he didn't want it to. Kyoya could do nothing but commend him on that. As much as he gave off the nonchalant-haphazard-brilliance at home; it was completely the opposite. He did such an exceptional job of protecting Anna that even she didn't realize how amazing her father was. He was a wizard and it's no wonder he wanted to stay involved after retiring.

One thing Kyoya wanted to understand was how retiring when Anna would be moving out would actually be a benefit. _Is he trying to make up for lost time? Is he going through a mid-life crisis?_

Neither Anna nor Elrik wanted to budge. Jeff was useless a far as business interrogation went. He was typical American rich. It had nothing to do with him. He was just there, riding the wave. When he thought about it, Jeff and Anna could be considered too laid back, lazy even. Unlike his friends in Japan; Anna, whether or not she realized it, was trying to individualize herself from her father. Yes, her father did a good job of isolating his private life from work, but his name was recognized even if she wasn't. _That must be what is exhausting to her. I wonder even if she realizes it?_

* * *

><p>Kyoya went with Jeff to get a new tux. He really just wanted to have one sent from home, but Sun begged Kyoya to take Jeff with him to a high-end tailor and get one custom made. Kyoya's taste was exceptional and he wanted some of Kyoya's manners to rub off on Jeff. As thanks, Sun would be pay for his tux. Kyoya declined of course and made plans to pay for Jeff's tux; it was a nice, caring gesture of the Ootori family.<p>

The tailor Sun went to was Japanese. Their business was word of mouth only and they were always busy. Couture designers hated these types of tailors. You could bring pictures and they can re-create the masterpieces for a fraction of the cost. As such, they had to be mindful of what designs were brought to them to avoid being sued for plagiarism.

Their reaction, of course, was not shocking. Not to Kyoya anyway.

[in Japanese]

"Young Master Ootori! This is quite a surprise! What are you doing in America?"

"Attending a charity event."

"Ah! You'll need a suit or a tuxedo, Young Master?"

"Two tuxedos, please: one for myself and my friend, Jeff Choi." Kyoya said, stepping aside to present Jeff to them formally.

_And this would be where you bow and introduce yourself. _

[back to English]

"Hey, sup?"

_You've got to be kidding me? Is he really this dense?_

The tailor showed them to the back, served them tea and sweet bean cake.

"So Kyoya… do you know them?" Jeff asked.

_At least he's trying to be discrete_. "No. I don't."

"So um…they were acting like they know you."

Kyoya sighed. _He's not as bright as Anna._ "It's my name," he said simply.

There was awkward silence from Jeff for the first time. _He must have something to ask me._ Kyoya silently flipped through the sample of fabrics picking out what he wanted for his tux. When he was done, he told the tailor and handed Jeff the sample book.

"Ugh, these all look the same to me… Isn't there something, like, already set up for me to pick from?"

Kyoya saw an assistant run out. _Probably going to tell the tailor this one doesn't have a clue._

"Hey, Kyoya…"

"Hrm?" _It's not like him to be so hesitant… what is it?_

"Okay, I'm not good at this."

_Here it comes._

"What are you doing here? I mean, at first I thought it was for Anna, but after what her dad said yesterday about Soren…" Jeff looked Kyoya in the eyes, "Is this about the business deal?"

"No."

"Ah sirs," the tailor and the assistant re-emerged with sample and measuring tape. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

"Hrm?" Elrik said, putting his newspaper down.

"Why did you invite Soren?"

"It's a charity medically related."

"It's had nothing to do with Kyoya being here?"

Elrik smirked despite himself. "And what if it did?"

"Dad, how are you going to introduce them? 'Hey this is Soren, we stayed with them for a year and this is Kyoya, we stayed with them for mostly a year and he's dating my daughter.' I mean, what happened to keeping business and work separate?"

"How you introduce Kyoya to Soren is up to you."

"Oh Dad, don't put this on me."

_One way or another, I'll find out what Kyoya is up to. I'm sorry Anna, I don't feel that Kyoya's just here for you._

* * *

><p>It was pretty routine for Anna and Jeff to start watching tv and fall asleep while Kyoya did his homework. At least, to Elrik's delight, Anna decided on going to a private school to finish her final year. They only had a few more weeks left; Kyoya had to be home for New Years celebrations and to finish out his year.<p>

His stay was longer than he had anticipated. _I still have to give her the necklace. Thanksgiving has passed, but that's not a holiday for a gift exchanging. I won't be here for Valentine's Day, but I can do it for Christmas. _Although Kyoya did not celebrate it, Anna did.

Kyoya got up and covered both Jeff and Anna with blankets. "How they sleep so much and do so little, I don't know. They're just like kids," he laughed to himself.

He gathered the drinks and snacks onto a little tray and carried them into the kitchen.

"Kyoya," Elrik said, waiting in the kitchen. "Can you come with me?"

_How long has he been home?_ "Yes, sir."

He followed Elrik to one part of the house he hadn't been to: Elrik's area. They walked down a long hallway.

_There are about four doors down here. One of them, based off of what Anna said, is Elrik's personal quarters. This one,_ he said looking through a half opened door, _must be his study…_

Kyoya's thoughts were broken by the sudden top of motion. Elrik placed his hand on the door knob and turned to face Kyoya.

"Not many have been into this room. Sun helped me set it up. Jeff and Anna, of course, have been inside. However, outside of them, no one. I am even debating on letting you in." Kyoya stood silent, heart pounding in his ears. He could tell this was going to be big even though he had no clue what it was. Elrik's hand turned the knob and stopped. "Part of me still doesn't trust you." He looked Kyoya in his eyes and signed. "Come on."

Elrik opened the door and let Kyoya in, closing the door behind him. Kyoya's eyes adjusted to the soft dim light. It was a shrine room.

"This is Anna's mother." Kyoya looked around the room. There was a Korean memorial shrine and various other things around the rooms; mostly pictures. They went from her birth until, what Kyoya could only assume, was her death.

"May I?" Kyoya asked, looking at the memorial shrine.

"Please do." Elrik said, and wandered off to another wall to look at pictures while Kyoya prayed and lit an incense stick.

Kyoya raised his head and saw a picture of Anna's mother and a small hand mirror beside it. "Sir, this mirror?"

Elrik came over and sat knelt beside Kyoya. He let out a small sigh. "There's a picture every year her mother was alive. When Anna was small she wanted to know what her mom looked like, if she looked like her…" Elrik took a breath laden with sadness. "So, each year, I changed the picture."

"So Anna saw what her mom looked like at her same age?"

"Yeah. When Anna was 5, she wanted to compare herself, so I put the mirror there."

_I wonder what Anna must have thought._

"Some of her mom's favorite clothes are in the closet. Anna put one of them on once, but cried. So now they just hand in the closet. I couldn't get her to dispose of them though. The older she gets, the harder it seems to be getting…"

"…because one day, the frame won't have a new picture."

This startled Elrik. He hasn't expected Kyoya to understand. "Yes…yes, that's it. And when that happens, she'll move out."

_Hmm. That's an interesting fact._

Kyoya got up to look around the room. There was a small shelf of books. He assumed them to be some of her favorite reads. There was a small jewelry box, which Elrik allowed him to look through. Her engagement ring and wedding band were in there, as well as some other jewelry.

"I proposed to her mom shortly after we bought this place. This house is old. I'm sure you noticed the architecture."

"I did. What is it?"

"This house was a huge mansion and the left mirrored right. It was a monstrosity of architectural design. They decided to split it in two as a duplex and sell real cheap. It was great for us. We were so young at the time, we didn't have much money. That's how we met Choi and his wife. We haven't moved since..."

Kyoya moved on to another bookshelf. There was a binder full of archived pages. "Ah, don't …." Elrik half laughed. "Don't look at that. That's my stuff… I mean… It's our love letters and other things…"

Kyoya half smiled, "My apologies." He stopped. _What is this? It's a small picture of a woman in a hospital bed-_

He felt Elrik come up behind him. "And that would be… the only picture of Anna and her mother together…it was… it was right before her mother bled out and died. When Anna was old enough to comprehend, she blamed herself for her mom's death. I mean, how could she not feel that was? Her mom died in right after giving birth. Anna went into a depression and saw a therapist… you must be wondering why I'm telling you this."

"Actually, I was wondering why Anna hasn't told me. My apologies for saying it like this," he said, putting the picture back down. "But research just shows how well you protect your private life. I guess it's so engrained into Anna not to talk about it… but," Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Well, I can hardly blame her, its not like we discuss my family openly." Kyoya turned to face Elrik. "Sir, if you'll allow me to be frank?"

"Absolutely."

"Why? Why are you showing me this?"

"To be honest son, I thought you came here to try and find a way to continue the business deal, like an opening you can exploit. You've been here for weeks and haven't once approached me about business. You've gotten Anna to pick a school; she's actually been cleaner since you've been here. I figured with all the household staff you have, that you wouldn't be used to picking up after yourself. But, you are a gentleman through and through. You're really here just for Anna aren't you, despite what your father requests?" Elrik looked at Kyoya to measure his response.

"I am separate from my father even though I am his son. I must find my own way to stand out against my brothers without stepping out of bounds…I once explained this to a friend of mine, but I must paint a miraculous painting in a frame that was already picked, with colors already selected, with a space that is pre-determine, with brushes already present. I must make a masterpiece without offending anyone. That is my role as third son."

Elrik nodded. "And Anna, where does she fit into all of this?"

"My heart." Kyoya simply stated, indicating that it was preposterous for him to even ask.


	19. Chapter 19 Competitors Meet

**Chapter 19 – Competitors Meet**

Elrik was pleased with what Kyoya had told him. However he couldn't shake the sneaking suspicion that Kyoya was there under Yoshio's orders. Unfortunately, without evidence, there was nothing he could do about it except take Kyoya's words and keep his uneasiness in the corner of his mind. It was better this way, as he had to prepare for Soren's arrival.

Anna had prepped the guest room with Kyoya and Jeff's help. They put out fresh sheets, had the curtains dry cleaned, dusted and vacuumed. Kyoya wasn't used to this type of manual labor, but no one could tell any difference.

"When is your dad coming back with Soren?" Jeff asked taking one final look at the room.

"Umm… in a few minutes I think."

"What are we going to do for dinner?"

"I dunno, order Indian I guess."

"My dad will be leaving work soon. Let's order and I can have him pick it up."

* * *

><p>"Anna!" Elrik called from the main room.<p>

_Here we go…_ Anna reached for Kyoya's hand.

_Are you sure about this? _His eyes said to her. She responded with a reassuring squeeze.

Jeff, Anna, and Kyoya went to meet Soren at the entrance way. He was in dress slacks and button up shirt. His sandy colored hair was unkempt and green-grey eyes shone brightly.

"Anna," he said pulling her into a hug. "It's been too long!" He kissed both her cheeks. "My sister sends her regards. She gave me a small package to give to you."

Elrik went upstairs to put Soren's luggage in the guest room.

Anna held Soren's hands affectionately. "I hope the trip wasn't too long. We have sleeping pills to help you adjust to the time difference if you need them."

"I think I'll be okay," he said. Kyoya noted they finally let go. "Shall you introduce me?"

Elrik watched from the stairs. He was curious to know what Anna would do. Would he leave Kyoya as an Ootori and pretend they didn't have a relationship for the sake of business, or would she admit to Soren that they were?

"This is Jeff. You remember him, don't you?"

"How is he going to remember someone he hasn't met?" Jeff said, nudging her.

"Ahh," Soren extended his hand, "She told me many stories about you when she stayed with us. You're like a brother and you're her best friend. She said you were smart and charming."

"Hey!" Jeff said, pounding him on his back, "I like you! Your lies aren't half bad!"

"Well, she did say you were nice!" They laughed. "It's finally good to meet you, Jeff!"

Soren turned to Kyoya.

_This is it…_ "Soren…"

"Ahh, you must be an Ootori," Soren said a little cooly, already knowing of the Elrik's arrangement with the Ootoris.

"Yes, Kyoya Ootori," he said, extending his hand.

"I take it Elrik invited you as well?"

"Yes, he did."

[Awkward silence]

_WHAT THE HELL! I was supposed to introduce Kyoya!_

Elrik came down the steps, amused about the turn of events. "Soren, why don't I show you to your room and then we can all have dinner?"

"Well, you blew that one," Jeff said when they were out of ear shot.

"Oh shut it…"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "He will likely suspect something when we both retire to your room."

Anna froze. "Oh man, I didn't think of that."

"Anna's shacking up with the enemy!" Jeff sang.

* * *

><p>They went through dinner chatting quietly. They could tell Soren was getting more tired. Jeff and Sun went home after desert. Elrik got up, followed by Soren. Kyoya stayed to help Anna clean up, but she shooed him off.<p>

"Go, join them. I'll make you tea."

"Anna…"_ Until Anna says something, this is going to be a difficult balancing act._

"Go," she smiled.

Kyoya rounded the corner to see Soren light a cigarette on the couch. "Is there an ash tray?"

Anna came running around the corner, furious. "Put that out or go outside!"

"Huh?"

"DO NOT SMOKE IN MY HOUSE!"

Soren was too stunned to move. They always smoked inside the house in Switzerland, but she never had this reaction to it.

"Oi!" She threw a towel towards him. "Put it out or go outside!"

Soren's hand went under the cigarette to catch the ash as he looked for the door.

"Here," Kyoya said standing, "I'll show you." They walked outside to the back deck as Anna finished cleaning.

It was awkward silence as Kyoya sat with Soren while he smoked.

"So," Soren asked between drags, "how long have you been here?"

"Hrm…a few weeks now."

"Really?" Soren side glanced to Kyoya as he put out his cigarette.

"How long are you staying?" Kyoya asked as they walked back inside the house.

"Oh, the tea is ready," Anna smiled at the guys. "Soren, I brought you a cup in case you wanted some." Kyoya helped Anna off the floor but she didn't let go of his hand. Soren didn't miss this.

"Look," Anna sighed. "I just want to get this over with…"

"Whatever do you mean, Anna?" Soren asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know you've been eyeing Kyoya like he's the enemy," Anna answered flatly.

"Oh An-"

"Kyoya and I are going out."

"Where?"

"I mean we're dating. We're in a relationship, Soren. Kyoya's my boyfriend," she said, holding up their hands, fingers interlaced.

Kyoya and Soren were speechless. Kyoya didn't know what to do next, Soren didn't know what to say. He assumed that Kyoya was hitting on Anna because they were close in age.

"Since when?"

"Does that really matter? Since Japan of course. When else?"

"Do I detect a hint of irritation?" Soren asked; eyebrow arched.

"Yes. You do. I don't understand what my relationship with Kyoya has to do with you, but everyone seems sensitive about it, so I'll just address it from the beginning."

"Soren, if there are any questions you have about our relationship; please feel free to ask me. I have nothing to hide," Kyoya offered.

Soren nodded. "Well, congratulations to you both." He paused searching for something else to say, but he was too tired. "I need to head to bed. Thank you for the tea."

Kyoya and Anna had some tea, but no one was really in the mood. "Well, shall we head to bed ourselves?" Anna nodded.

* * *

><p>"That went well," Kyoya said lying on his back, glasses off, arms behind his head. Anna crawled in beside him, laying her head on his chest, arm across his stomach, legs wrapped around his. "Hrm? You're unusually cuddly tonight," he noted, wrapping his arms around her.<p>

Anna sighed deeply. "I wish I wasn't rich."

"Well, technically you're not. Your dad is," he teased. Anna bit his chest in protest. "Besides, if it wasn't for us being rich, we never would have met." He felt Anna nod. "Stop thinking and go to sleep."

Kyoya shifted so that he was on his side, but Anna still clung to him, her face buried in his chest. Since he's been in America with Anna, her guard had dropped considerably. She was more open with what she was thinking. _Maybe it's because Jeff's here with her…_ He ran his fingers through her hair as the thought. He loved touching her hair, but it calmed her to sleep. _There's nothing for her to worry about. She's separate from her dad's business, but I can tell Elrik is measuring everything. Maybe it's that constant judging and oversight that makes her tense. I wish she'd realize that he's just waiting for her to figure out what she wants to do. _

* * *

><p>Kyoya woke the next morning with Anna drooling all over him. He laughed and kissed her forehead.<p>

"Huh? Oh shit!" Anna said wiping her mouth and then Kyoya's chest with the flat sheet.

"You slept well I take it," he said laughing.

"Ugh, it's so gross. How can you laugh?"

"I make you so comfortable that you drool in your sleep. How can I think that's gross?" He pulled her into a fully body hug; his arms and legs wrapping around her.

"Okay who's the one being cuddly now? What happened to the Ice King?"

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I got dumber…unless…"

Anna screamed in playful protest as Kyoya pretended to get simpler the more Anna touched him.

Having decided that worrying was useless, they spent the morning teasing each other and laughing as if it was just the two of them. For Anna, it was much needed relief. For Kyoya, it was new territory. He only let his guard down with Tamaki, and even then it was limited, always dependent upon location or who might be there to see him.

This would be an experiment for Kyoya with Soren around. He was fully aware that Soren was watching him and Anna trying to measure how much of their relationship was affecting Elrik. Elrik was just happy the tension was gone.

Jeff and Kyoya settled into an easy and comfortable relationship. Like an older brother finally accepting the guy his younger sister brought home.

Soren felt slightly "outside" of this happy family image that seemed to center around Anna.

"Ah, you're wearing it," Soren noted with surprise.

Anna's hand went to the necklace, "Of course I am. Your sister gave it to me."

Soren pulled out a cigarette and brought it to his lips.

"OUT!"

Soren sighed, grabbed his coffee and headed for the back door.

"Isn't it an oxymoron to be in the medical field and smoking?"

"Isn't it odd to be the daughter of a millionaire and no ambition?" he quipped, striking a nerve.

Anna took firm hold of the pan and went to dump the eggs in the sink. Kyoya swiftly put his arms around Anna and guided her back to the stove. Elirk and Soren watched as Kyoya stood behind Anna, his hands on top of hers, making her finish cooking.

Finally out back, Soren lit his cigarette. "So?"

"So?" Elrik questioned back.

"Anna and the Ootori?"

Elrik nodded. "Yes."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I had my reservations at first," Elrik said folding the newspaper and putting it down on the table. "But Anna is head over heels for him. Kyoya seems to be just as genuine. Although it's taken him a while to finally let his guard down, I can find no fault with him."

"And his family?"

"Like I said, 'I can find no fault with him.' Kyoya's very good about keeping his feelings for Anna away from …" Elrik took a moment to consider his word choice. "…business?"

"That's interesting."

"I know you're thinking that Kyoya must be here on orders from his father since I pulled out of Japan. I know you're trying to figure out if his relationship with Anna will sway me in one direction. I also know that you're wondering how much hold your family has now that I have left Japan." He looked directly at Soren, who looked so much older than his mid-late 20s. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"What's missing then?"

"That _it_ factor that causes me to make all my business decisions."

They went back inside as the morning cold stung.


	20. Chapter 20 Fundraiser Dinner

**Chapter 20 – Fundraiser Dinner**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: FINALLY SOME FORWARD PROGRESS<p>

* * *

><p>It had finally come; the day of the banquet fundraiser. Anna, being the only female in attendance, had a full morning scheduled to prep. She had a massage scheduled, followed by a full day at the salon. Nails, hair, makeup… then the dress.<p>

Kyoya wanted desperately to go with her. More so to escape Soren's scrutinizing eyes than anything else.

"Kyoya," she teased as she got dressed, "you've gone soft on me."

He thought back to the many reports he had been sending his father, he was getting tired of it all. Kyoya would have never noticed how much he worked until he came to America. Even here, he was still doing homework, checking on his investments, reporting to his father, playing out multiple scenarios if he came back unsuccessful, playing out the plans he needed to ensure success. He felt aged, stretched too thin. This was the first time in his life he was allowed to see "the other side" of being rich. Yes, many American children seemed like spoiled brats, but even Jeff was laid back but studious. He was smart, definitely possessed the potential to be a tycoon or conglomerate owner. Kyoya recalled his words one evening, "You're only a kid once. I'd hate to think of how much I'd miss by drowning myself in business. Plus, its life's experience that teach you too. I figure I'll start to get serious in college. I already have an idea of what direction I want to go in, so I've got a leg up on Anna. But there is something to that "stop and smell the roses" saying ya know?"

"I'm hardly soft Anna," he said, arching his eyebrow as he leaned back on the bed, his erection poking through his pajama bottoms.

Anna laughed and she walked over and kissed him. "Not now. I have to leave and I already showered. How am I going to explain two showers before I even make it downstairs?"

Kyoya pulled her back and smothered her with kisses and she laughed hysterically, tickled from where his lips and fingers grazed over her skin.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like you were having fun up there," Elrik teased, seeing Anna and Kyoya emerge from her room.<p>

Anna pointed at Kyoya as she ran past her father, "It's his fault, he was all over me!" And she slipped out the door.

Kyoya went red in the face as Elrik glared at him. "I'm filming this and sending it to Anna!" Jeff set up his phone after he handed Elrik a huge knife from the kitchen. "Okay go."

Elrik belly laughed as he stalked towards Kyoya, knife in hand, to pound him on the back. "Relax boy. Geez, relax."

Soren emerged from his room, cigarette on lip, watching the curious scene. (It looked like Elrik was about to stab Kyoya in the stomach and Jeff was filming.) "What did I miss?"

"Aww nothing," Jeff responded, putting away the phone and the knife. "My dad will be hear soon with donuts, so hurry up and smoke your cig."

* * *

><p>Anna finally came home as the guys were finishing getting ready. They were all sharp looking in their black tuxedos, but Kyoya was the hottest, with his glasses and that air about him. It was a slightly arrogant, slightly "I'm better than you," but in a "isn't this just how things are supposed to be" sort of way. This was Kyoya's everyday environment and he knew how to live in a tux. It turned Anna on just to look at him. She wanted to rip off his clothes and mount him there.<p>

To calm herself, she looked at Jeff, her goofball of a best friend. "Hey, look at the curls! No longer you were gone for 20 years."

"Oh stop!" She threw her slipper at him. "But look at you, you're in a tux! And it fits!"

Sun patted Kyoya on the back. "It was your boy's doing," he smiled.

"I should have guessed. You should at least get rid of that hair. You do realize you're Asian right? Your hair doesn't do surfer boy."

"Anna, hurry and get dressed, the limo will be here soon."

"Fine, I want everyone in the car though…"

"She doesn't like being watched when she comes down the stairs," Elrik leaned in and whispered to Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, your coat?" Anna, spun out of her coat as her father took her hand. She was dressed in a soft lavender that had silver beads which accented well with her silver shoes. The dress was fitted to her curves but you could see movement around the hips. It fell just above her knees. It showed off her tan skin well.<p>

Kyoya watched her breathlessly as she walked up the stairs toward the dining hall escorted by her father, Sun walking on her other side.

Jeff stood beside Kyoya. "Don't be upset if she doesn't talk to you much during the night. She's 'on' now."

Kyoya went to say something when he heard his name being called. It was a business partner of his father's. Ever the gentleman, Kyoya asked Soren to join him. The game was on for them both. Jeff was the only one "free."

* * *

><p>It was a routine event. It started off with a cocktail hour and a live band. Business men swarmed toward Elrik and Sun. However, Kyoya noticed that many often approached Anna (who was with Jeff) prior to her father. Kyoya also noted that Elrik was definitely being targeted, flocks of people gathered towards him. However, he rotated around the room expertly, which dissipated lines that were beginning to form. The crowd was desperate for him with his company still looking for someone to take over.<p>

He saw that Jeff was like Anna's escort when her father or Sun were not around. Kyoya assumed that it was not only to keep her company, but as a way of protection, so someone always had an eye on her. It wouldn't be the first time the children of the powerful had something happen. Sun occasionally checked on them. He was warm and friendly, definitely the best friend of a rich mogul. He was very well mannered, but definitely more relaxed since he has nothing to do with this crowd or environment. Nonetheless, people knew him merely from his association with Elrik; and crowds seemed to follow him.

_The Americans are much more direct than the Japanese._

"So what do you think?" Soren asked, finally free of people questioning them.

"It's a fine event. There are many people here that we do business with, so that is fortunate I'll have the opportunity to speak with them."

Soren smiled. "I meant Anna. Even if you're not looking at her, your body is always facing the direction she's in."

Kyoya was surprised but he didn't let it show. "I think you're reading too much into that," he adjusted his glasses. "Besides, if you think you've made that correlation, that means you're fully _aware_ of Anna."

Soren blushed. He thought he was actually watching Kyoya, but in truth, he couldn't take his eyes of Anna. That dress was amazing and her hips swayed slightly as she walked. That or the dress just showed her sway much more than jeans ever would.

The dinner bells chimed and people took their seats. Anna sat in between Soren and Sun. Following Sun was Jeff, Kyoya, and Soren. If Yoshio were here, he'd throw a fit that Kyoya wasn't sitting beside Elrik, but Kyoya didn't care. He sat across from Anna.

The speaker was of no interest to Kyoya and he noted that Soren wasn't listening either. He was twitching, probably dying for a cigarette. Kyoya noted that Anna's manners even changed. She sat straight up with her back away from the chair, giving her the ability to easily turn left or right to get up. She never rested her arms on the table while she ate. She took the smallest bites of food to enable her to speak at a moment's notice. Even how she wiped her mouth was elegant. The corner of her napkin wrapped around her index finger, light dabs to the outter corner of her lips.

[Clapping]

"I thought that was never going to end," Jeff leaned in and whispered, obviously bored by the speech.

"It wasn't bad. I find what he said about free clinics in other countries quite fascinating. I'm very interested to hear his proposal on funding the supplies beyond the regular corporate donors."

Jeff just looked at Kyoya, mouth slightly open. "You'll catch flies if you leave it like that," Soren said.

"How do you guys do this?"

Soren smiled, "Years of specific breeding. Although, I must tip my hat to you Kyoya, you're much better at this than I imagined."

"Why thank you Soren, you're quite adept at this yourself. It's hard for me to keep up with you."

"There's no need to be modest. There are quite a few things I can learn from you Kyoya Ootori."

"You guys are totally weird," Jeff said shaking his head. "Oh, here comes the dancing." The fundraiser collected extra cash by guests donating money to dance on the floor.

"Ahh, that's why Elrik told us to get lots of cash," Soren said, pulling out his envelope.

Kyoya reached for his, but he was too late. An older gentleman walked up to Anna and requested her first dance from Elrik. Elrik nodded and Anna walked off with her hand just in the crook of the man's elbow.

Everyone got up to dance. Soren and Kyoya danced with many business men's wives and daughters. Sun occasionally danced and Jeff only danced with Anna as a break. Kyoya noted that after dancing with Jeff, they would leave the ball room. Sun happened to walk by and leaned in and said "Anna's feet hurt. They're going to sit. It's her only way to find a break, but some people think they're dating because they're always together at functions like this." Sun smiled at Kyoya, walking off to get another scotch, "Don't worry; he'll take good care of her."

* * *

><p>The night progressed with more dancing and some breaks. Kyoya definitely noticed a pattern. Most men would come to Anna first to request a dance. If she liked them, she directly walked them to her father for an introduction, even if they had spoken previously. These conversations lasted the longest. If she was unsure, she'd be escorted back to the table and Sun would "evaluate." If the person was just sleazy, she left them at the dance floor. It only happened twice. One drunk man's hand kept sliding down her back. Another's son just blatantly put his hand on Anna's butt.<p>

After about three hours, Jeff escorted Anna out of the room for the fourth time as Kyoya made his way to the dance floor with the wife of an owner of a medical equipment company owner. The song ended and Kyoya made his way back to their table, hoping to finally get a chance to dance or even speak with Anna. Fifteen more minutes passed and they hadn't returned.

"Go," said Sun. "I know you're thinking about her."

Kyoya nodded and left to look for them. After walking around the grand ballroom floor, he decided to look on the first level. He saw Jeff put on Anna's coat and slide his arm around his waist. He descended the stairs thinking it was a curious hold as he continued to watch them. Then he noticed it, she was limping and Jeff was doing everything he could without blatantly picking Anna up and running out the door.

Kyoya picked up his pace and finally caught up to them. Anna's face was bright red and she was breathless in pain. "Anna?" He looked at Jeff.

"Hurry up and grab your coat. You have 1 minute or we're leaving you." He said as they continued to make their way out the door.

Kyoya practically ran into the coat room and nearly jumped into the taxi. Jeff, in front, spoke with the driver as Kyoya pulled Anna closer to him.

Anna was sweating from the pain and concentrated on her breathing. He pulled back the skirt of her coat and looked at her legs and then her feet. Her left foot was swollen.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the urgent care and Jeff paid the driver to wait for them. Kyoya carried Anna inside as Jeff went to fill out her paper work. They waited 20 minutes to be told that they don't have an x-ray machine and they would either have to go to the emergency room or a radiologist. They gave Anna a soft cast, crutches, a prescription for pain meds, and two names of podiatrists. Kyoya carried her as Anna was nearly paralyzed in pain. "She's got a low tolerance," Jeff explained.<p>

They went to the radiologist as that was the closest. They waited another 20 minutes to even get x-ray, another 20 before they were told the results. The nurse recommended a podiatrist in the building.

They went and it was an orthopaedic (shoulder) surgeon. They gave them the name of a podiatrist. Extremely frustrated, they carried her back to the car and went to the podiatrist the Urgent Care recommended. Checking the directory of this new office building, it was actually a _Pediatrician_. "I don't think we can trust this other name on this list," Jeff said looking at the second office the Urgent Care provided.

"I realize that alphabetically, they probably looked in the wrong section, but this might be another pediatrician…"

"Just take me to the one the shoulder place gave us." Kyoya turned, carrying her back to the car.

"Man this cab driver I making a ton of money off of us."

"At least they're all close together."

* * *

><p>They finally made it to the podiatrist, only to be told that Anna needed to be pre-qualified before being seen.<p>

"Please," begged Jeff, "can you please just slip us in. I realize it's really late at night…"

The receptionist chewed her lip and looked over at Anna. "You know," she said taking Anna's insurance card from Jeff, "You're lucky we're here this late."

Jeff thanked her profusely as he brought the forms for Anna to fill out.

"Is it always like this?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell them who your father was?"

"His name doesn't carry any weight to line staff. It's like someone saying 'I'm Richard Branson's daughter. I demand first class.'"

"But it was so poorly organized."

"We probably should have gone to the ER instead," Anna thought.

"Yeah, but we'd still be in the waiting room. Average weight time is 3-4 hours you know." Kyoya looked at them in shock as Anna handed Jeff back the clip board.

[screaming]

"ANNA I'M SO SORRY!" Jeff went to kneel before Anna, but a nurse came running out.

Anna's lip was bleeding where she bit it to keep from screaming even more. Kyoya was by her side, but she was gripping the arms of the chair so hard her knuckles were white. "What happened?" the nurse asked unwrapping Anna's soft cast.

"I kicked her! I kicked her when I got up!"

"Go stand on the other side of the room," the nurse looked at Anna's leg. "I'll get a wheel chair. Where are her x-rays?" Kyoya handed them to the nurse.

Jeff's phone rang as the nurse came out with the wheel chair. "It's dad," he said walking into the hallway to take the call.

"Okay boyfriend, help your girl into the chair. We'll take her to exam room 2."

* * *

><p>Almost $100 in copays and $300 in cab fees later, they were finally home. Sun, Soren, and Elrik were waiting as Kyoya carried her into the house and laid her on the couch.<p>

"Well," Elrik said, kneeling before his daughter.

"We walked outside the ballroom and some drunk dudebumped into Anna. She fell down some steps and broke her toe," Jeff explained.

"Actually, she broke a bone in her toe into three pieces and the tip of the foot bone into two. The fractures are very clean and do not require surgery."

Elrik nodded. "I dropped off her prescription and it'll be ready tomorrow. The doctor gave her some Vicodin she had on hand."

"Let's get her upstairs and cleaned up," Elrik said looking at Kyoya. Elrik scooped Anna in his arms and carried her to her room. Kyoya went to get Anna's make up remover and brush. "I'll late you change her. I'll get the rest of the details from Jeff." Elrik kissed Anna's forehead before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

1] I really couldn't think of anything for her dress, so I just put her in Alice's dress from Breaking Dawn, the one she wore to Bella's wedding.

If you haven't seen the dress, the link is below. Replace the spaces with periods and the quote marks with forward slashes

images5 fanpop com"image"photos"27700000"breaking-dawn-part-1-alice-cullen-27762979-450-649 jpg

2] This whole broken foot thing actually happened to me. Play by play. It wasn't until I actually wrote it all out that I realized no specialist is open at 8-10pm at night. (I broke my foot during the daytime LOL.) So let's forget that little bit LOL. But trust me, it was the best way for me to get to Kyoya's turning point.

3] I didn't proof read, forgive me *tears


	21. Chapter 21 Observation

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

Yay, I got my computer back! I'm glad I waited because I had two chapters done! Thanks everyone for your patience. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Observation<strong>

"Morning!" Anna called happily scooting down the stairs on her butt.

"I see you're feeling better," Elrik said, happy to see that Anna was in good spirits. "I got your pain medication."

"I think I'll be okay without it. It only hurts when I touch it."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, irritated, "Stop touching it Anna." He handed her the crutches.

"We made eggs and hash browns and grits," Sun said, pulling out two chairs. Anna situated herself as Kyoya prepared her plate.

"So," Elrik sat across from his daughter, "who tripped you?"

"What?"

"Jeff," he called instead, "who was it that was so drunk he knocked my daughter down stairs and didn't even apologize?"

"Dad, I hardly feel _down_ the stairs… just to the first landing." Jeff occupied himself with a cup of coffee. "Look my foot is fine," she picked up her foot and tapped it. She winced in pain.

"Anna stop touching your foot," Kyoya scolded her. "Honestly, Anna," Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "if you keep messing with it, it won't heal properly. You could cause your bone to shift."

"He's right, you know," Soren said, coming in from his morning cigarette. "The less you mess with it, the faster it will heal. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Anna arched her eyebrow. "I know many sports players who just tape their toes together and run off into the game."

"Yes and it never sets properly and no one cares enough about it to let it heal right."

"If it doesn't heal right," Kyoya interjected, "you might need pins."

Soren nodded as he smacked Kyoya on the back, "Your boy's right."

"Guys," Jeff started to speak. "You're going about this the wrong way." He turned to Anna and in an overly dramatic fashion, he held her hand. "You like your open toed shoes, sandals, and pedicures right?" Anna just looked at him. "If you screw up your toe, think how ugly it'd be to show off your feet." Anna's face fell. "Think about it, it might be twice the size of your right foot and then you'd have to buy shoes in two different widths!" Satisfied with the look of disgust on Anna's face, Jeff got up to get more orange juice. "That my friends, is how you get a girl to stop messing with her foot. It's all about looks…"

They spent the rest of the morning, laughing together, much like a big happy family. Kyoya was really enjoying this atmosphere. It felt like the times with the Host Club. He missed them, barely having any time to speak to any of them, especially Tamaki. However, he would be with them soon enough. He was leaving at the end of the week to resume his studies at Ouran. He had many responsibilities at school (let alone with his father) that being gone for a month was almost too long.

"Anna?" Kyoya called, adjusting his glasses. "How are you going to get along with Soren and myself leaving this week, Jeff being in school and Sun and your father at work? Are you going to hire a nurse?"

Although he was genuinely asking, Anna obnoxiously laughing in his face peeved him a bit. "Kyoya, we don't do things like that. I'll be fine on my own."

"And how do you expect to make your own breakfast and carry it while using crutches."

"I'll walk on my heel."

Kyoya inhaled through his nose sharply. He half wanted to ask Elrik to speak some sense into her. They had enough money for a nurse; extra help wouldn't even make a dent in his budget.

Anna rested her hand gently on Kyoya, "Babes, just because I have money doesn't mean I use it like that. And don't even think about going to my dad, we do things ourselves. And he'll just tell you how I want to do it is fine. It's just a broken toe. There are people who have broken arms and still have to go to work to feed the family. If my biggest struggle is going to be having to stand at the counter to eat, I'm fine."

"And bathing? Going up the stairs?"

Anna put a hand on Kyoya's cheek. "I'll be okay."

Kyoya look at her foot, which she kept twitching, and sighed helplessly. "What? I can feel it wiggle when I shake it."

"ANNA!"

* * *

><p>Days passed. As much as Kyoya hated to leave Anna home alone, Elrik requested his and Soren's attendance with him to work. Of course, Kyoya went, the information proving most beneficial to have.<p>

However, Sun and Jeff took noticed of Kyoya, watching him in the evenings when they were all together. Jeff, Sun and Elrik were in the kitchen watching Soren, Kyoya and Anna.

"He really dotes on her," Jeff mentioned to no one in particular. Elrik got up and watched as Kyoya propped Anna's leg up and served her tea, brushing her hair behind her ear as she brought the cup to her lips.

"You jealous?" Elirk teased.

Jeff playfully pushed him back in response, "You do know incest is illegal." They watched as Soren brought up information on bones and was explaining to Anna, again, the bones in her foot, what was broken, explaining healing times.

"That's interesting," Sun said, joining the peanut gallery.

"What is dad?"

"Anna's actually listening to him," Sun said simply. Sure enough, Anna was recalling facts, questioning information that Soren presented. Soren explained and occasionally Kyoya would affirm his response.

Jeff shook his head, "Kyoya's going to die young if he doesn't relax." He walked into the living room, "Popcorn? Ice cream? Floats?! ALL OF THE ABOVE!?"

Sun stepped closer to Elrik as they watched the kids play. "This hasn't helped in your succession debates has it?"

"No closer my friend. No closer."


	22. Chapter 22 Leaving

**Chapter 22 - Leaving**

As Elrik was called into an emergency meeting, Sun stayed home to drive Anna to the podiatrist. Soren opted to go to the meeting, but Kyoya went with Anna. (Jeff was at school.)

Sun stayed in the waiting room while Kyoya went with Anna to the examination room. He helped her on the table and assisted with removing her brace and sock.

"Kyoya, you should have gone with my dad."

"It's okay Anna."

"Don't think that I don't know your dad is going to flip if he finds out Soren was somewhere you weren't."

"I'll deal with it."

"Kyoya…please…I don't want you upsetting your father."

Kyoya looked up, looked her dead in the eye with such intensity that she was afraid she upset him. "You. Are. More. Important."

Anna was startled by such a strong, outright declaration. She opened her mouth to protest.

"End of discussion, Anna."

She blinked, still startled by his firmness. Slightly turned on, of course. She was well aware that Kyoya was "Ice King" and the brains behind the Host Club. She knew he was commanding just by his presence alone… but she had never seen him turn on this side of him. _I wonder if he ever showed this side before he met Tamaki…no he probably never did. He always had to carry that façade. _She smiled. _He'd make a good father one day._ Then she panicked. _OMFG What did I just say?!_

[door opening]

"Hey there!"

"Ah, Dr. Young!"

"We're going to start off by taking some X-Rays and seeing your progress. Your breaks were really clean, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were mostly healed by now. I'll send the nurse in and we'll continue the visit after your X-Rays."

* * *

><p>Nearly half an hour later, the doctor walked in, laughing. "Congratulations, my dear," she shook her head in disbelief.<p>

"Don't tell me…"Kyoya sighed.

The young doctor turned to Kyoya. "Tell me what you think."

"The bones shifted."

"Yeah, they did." They both turned to Anna, who just smiled and shrugged. The Dr. Young sat in front of Anna and began untaping her toe. "I see you changed the tape…"

"Yeah, I wanted to bathe and couldn't figure out how to keep it dry."

"Who taped it?"

"I did. I looked it up on the internet!"

The doctor looked at Kyoya, who signed heavily again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anna, dear," she patted her on the knee. "You taped it incorrectly. The toe itself needed to be taped."

"But I did the buddy system!"

"Dear, your toe is broken… in multiple parts. You have to tape the individual toe…wrap it up… then buddy it. Not just put the two toes together."

Anna smiled weakly. "I stuck cotton between the two toes…" she offered.

They continued talking about proper bandaging technique. The doctor, mostly demonstrating for Kyoya since Anna didn't follow her instructions the first time. Since the toe was improperly taped, her bones shifted. Particularly the middle segment, which twisted, causing the tip of the toe and the base of the toe, to not line up. Due to the micro-movements, no healing occurred. The doctor re-shifted her bones slightly, re-taped the toe and talked options.

"So, we can do 1 of 2 things. Anna can get pins put in or we can go with the taping, provided she does it properly. If you…Anna, are you listening?"

"Yes! I was just looking at the thank you cards on the wall. Sorry, taping?"

The doctor and Kyoya sighed heavily, in unison. "I think it's the pain meds," Kyoya offered.

Dr. Young smiled, patted him on the back. _What a sweet boy. _"Well, we have two options," she repeated. "Surgery or taping and re-evaluation."

"I want tape!" Anna called out, thinking of how nasty her toe might look with scars.

* * *

><p>The week that Kyoya had left was up; both him and Soren packed their bags and placed them in the cars. They all gathered for their final dinner. They made small talk. The results of Anna's x-rays made everyone laugh so hard; Jeff nearly cried.<p>

"I'm going to have another cig before we hit the road…" Soren called, heading towards the back deck.

Kyoya assisted Anna to the couch as the rest of the group discussed driving arrangements. "Someone needs to stay with Anna. I mean, she looks fine, but I don't think its hit her that this is the last time she'll see Kyoya for a while," Jeff said, watching the two.

Sun nodded. "I can drive them if you want."

"No, I think Elrik needs to be gone. If she's going to cry, she won't do it in front of either of you."

"That's a good point, Jeff." Elrik admitted. As much as he really didn't want to be publicly seen dropping off the two at the airport, it would look more awkward if it was Sun. "Well, Sun, if we both go and there's media, they can't really sensationalize it if you're with me."

"Alright, Friend. We should go soon. Their flights leave in two hours."

"Is everyone ready?" Jeff called, seeing Soren walk in.

"Yeah, my pilot just called me while I was outside. The jet is ready and waiting."

"Kyoya? You ready?"

"Yes, Tachibana and Horita are waiting for me. They found clearance to land near Soren's jet so we wouldn't have to worry about inconveniencing you for the drop off."

Soren wanted to ask if he's received any _new_ updates… like recently. He didn't want to leave Kyoya behind, giving him more time alone with Elrik. He had a leg up at the meeting today, being the only one to arrive with Elrik and he had no intentions of divulging what he learned. But he knew better. The Ootori's were precise. He doubted that their guards would be any less reliable. _Anna's slipping him up. This could be really fortunate for SwissMedica._ He looked at Kyoya again, who was gently kissing Anna on the forehead. _He is a good kid, he won't even kiss her on the lips infront of people…but it's not like the Ootori Empire needs to get any bigger…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"Promise you'll call me!"<p>

Kyoya brushed Anna's hair behind her ear. In hushed tones (in Japanese) he assured her, "Yes, I will call and write _when_ I am able. Please understand I have a lot I'm going back to. I have to catch up on all my homework …"

"I thought you finished your homework!"

"…and exams. There are my duties as Class Rep, to the Host Club, and my family."

Anna wanted to ask him to send her something every day. She never thought about not being with him, considering how much time they spent with each other _every_ day. She didn't want to _need_ him like this, she felt herself start to panic but she swallowed her fears.

Kyoya kissed her forehead. "I have to go. I love you." Kyoya stood and turned to face Jeff, whose hand was outstretched.

Kyoya shook Jeff's hand. "No worries. I'll take care of her." He winked.

Kyoya nodded and with Soren and the rest, left the house.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door clicked shut, Jeff turned his attention to Anna. Her breathing was shallow, but it was slow and steady. "You doing okay?"<p>

She continued to absently stare at the door. "I feel like my heart is splitting in two. Like we're saying good bye forever."

"Why?"

She shrugged, holding back tears. _You're stupid. Don't think like this._ "I dunno. It's just a feeling that I have. Like this was like a summer vacation and now we're going back to reality."

"Well, you are."

Anna rolled her eyes. Jeff was without fanfare and sugar coating, but it was exactly what she needed.

"So it'll be Christmas soon, hopefully your foot will be better, then you finish school with your private tutor."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Is school really that bad?"

"Well Japanese schooling is completely different. I don't know where I'll be placement wise."

They sat in silence for a bit, aimlessly flipping through the television. "So…" Jeff started, breaking the silence, "how do you think it all went?"

"Which one? Kyoya? Kyoya and Soren? Kyoya and my dad? The business deal…"

"All or any of it, take your pick."

"I can not believe my dad bought condoms."

"I know, raw is so much better isn't it?"

"Jeff!"

"Hey, at least your dad didn't walk in on you!"

"Who was the one stupid enough to be doing it in the kitchen?"

Jeff laughed at the memory, that was definitely a first. Completely embarrassing , and that relationship ended the moment Sun walked in.

"Speaking of…sort of… anyway, what's up with you and Angie?"

Jeff gave a non-committal shrug. "We broke up."

"When?" Anna said, shocked…sort of…

"A little bit ago. It's not a big deal. It's not like we did anything more than have sex and hang out. She was more like a friend that I happened to sleep with than a girlfriend really."

Anna wasn't quite sure what to say. He had dated much more than her, but it was more like a thing to do than anything serious.

"So…" Jess called again, breaking the silence, "you and Kyoya…"

Anna laughed. "Oh don't even start!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Stevenson, it's a pleasure," the guard said once he saw the face of the driver. "I wasn't expecting you, I don't believe your pilot is here today."<p>

"Oh, no, just dropping off some friends. Is my hanger open?"

"Yes, sir. Just drive to it, I'll send a shuttle to escort your friends to their jets." The guard waved them through and immediately switched places with another guard to ensure a shuttle was ready.

_So this is it. _Kyoya was having to spend more time to mentally prepare himself for leaving. The extra month with Anna was great, he learned so much about her past, a whole deal more (but still not that much different, in an odd way) about her father. He had made some sort of connection with Sun, Jeff, and Soren, surprisingly.

* * *

><p>They made their formal goodbyes when the shuttle pulled up. The driver made quick work of transferring Soren's luggage when Tachibana arrived in another shuttle.<p>

Kyoya smiled. He was glad he would be the one departing Elrik first, it showed he had no other motive, no other gain than a simple goodbye.

Kyoya turned toward Soren and bowed before shaking his hand. "It was my pleasure to meet you Soren Wyss, I hope we can continue to have a relationship upon our return home."

Slightly surprised, Soren smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that. It was great getting to know you as well."

Kyoya turned toward Sun and they both bowed, smiling affectionately. Sun really admired how mature Kyoya was at such a young age. They did not need to exchange any words.

Upon standing, Elrik walked up to Kyoya and patted him on the shoulder as they walked to Tachibana.

"Sir?" Kyoya started, surprised that he was escorting him to his guard.

"Thank you, son. Your lack of pretense is refreshing."

Kyoya nodded. "May I take this moment to ask a selfish favor sir?"

This stopped Elrik. _Now what could this be?_ "What is it?"

Kyoya reached into his bag and lifted out a small box. It was barely the size of an American business card and it was wrapped simply. He handed the box to Elric. "I've had it since summer and the opportunity to present it to Anna keeps passing. If you don't mind, would you mind putting this under the Christmas tree for me?"

Elrik arched an eyebrow. "Can I shake it?"

Kyoya laughed lightly, "I prefer you don't."

"Can I ask what's inside?"

"Just a simple token of my affection for her, nothing more." Elrik looked Kyoya dead in the face. Kyoya held his hands up in protest, "Ah, it's just a necklace we got at a resort town."

Elrik immediately felt bad for jumping to conclusions. He tucked the tiny box into his shirt pocket. "My, but you are a fine boy. I wish you the best of luck upon your return."

Kyoya and Tachibana bowed, and Elrik, likewise, returned the favor.


	23. Chapter 23 Kyoya's Return Home

**Chapter 23 – Kyoya's Return Home**

Everything was as Kyoya predicted.

Leaving, he was unable to get information about the meeting he had missed. He just hoped his father didn't find out about it somehow.

Leaving, Kyoya noted there was some media lurking in the shadows – but who they were there for would be anyone's guess. They were leaving from the private jet area. Only rich and famous celebrities and politicians left from these gates.

Leaving, Elrik did not give any inclination as to which way he was leaning for successorship of his companies. Nor did he mention Anna.

Tachibana was like a fussy mother, but only once they were in the confines of the jet. Kyoya saw pictures of Ajima's baby, heard about updates of what was going on at home. Apparently there was something big they were unable to tell him.

He was slightly surprised, maybe even a little disappointed, that Tamaki hadn't found a way to fly with them. He was expecting to see him in the jet, loud and flashy as ever. Kyoya didn't realize how much he missed him.

However, when he stepped off the plane, he realized why Tamaki didn't come.

Tamaki had practically arranged a parade for Kyoya's return. Confetti, music, even some local high school's marching band (he made a "donation" for their performance), everyone from the Host Club was there. Nearly everyone from his class was there as well.

About 4 hours after landing did Kyoya finally make it home.

"Do not worry, Master Kyoya," Tachibana started. "Your father knew of Tamaki's plans. I do not think he will ask you for any updates tonight; however, he expects a full and detailed report in the morning. Things will be business as usual and …."

"Yes, I know. I'll be going to school and it will be like nothing ever happened."

Tachibana nodded. He really, really wanted to ask about Anna, but didn't know if now would be good. Kyoya was starting to get cranky. He barely had anything to eat since he had to speak with nearly every guest. Kyoya was lucky that he had avoided demands from the Host Club to spend the night, but promised (given his father's schedule for him) that he would make arrangements for some "outside of school" bonding time.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home brother!"<p>

"Fu…Fuyumi?"

She just smiled at her little brother and in uncharacteristic fashion, he ran up and gave her a big hug. "How are you?"

Fuyumi looked over his shoulder at Tachibana, and gave him a look that said _Anna's influence I take it? _Tachibana winked back at her. "I'm good. Let me take your bags."

"It's okay…"

"No let me! I've gotten much better at putting things away!"

"All my clothes need to be laundered…"

Fuyumi pouted. "It's okay… I want to carry it."

Kyoya smiled to himself. He was glad Fuyumi was the first one he saw. However, that quickly changed upon entering his wing. On his couch, waiting for him was his father. He should have deduced this was going to happen. After all, none of his father's household servants greeted him, which was even more unusual than seeing Fuyumi. _I'm slipping. _"Father…"

"Save the pleasantries Kyoya," he spoke without even looking up from the newspaper. "I was wondering how long _that_ Tamaki would keep you." He sighed. "Regardless, there are many matters to attend to. Many things have happened while you were out gallivanting around…I have been convinced to allow you to …" Yoshio paused, searching for the right word. Although it was imperceptible to others, that brief pause was like the silent treatment for the Ootori children. "Recuperate?" Yoshio started to leave.

"Thank you, Father."

"I fully expect detailed information," he said as he passed his son.

In truth, Kyoya spent almost the entire flight working a report for his father. It started the day he left Japan to the moment he left Elrik. It was magnificent work: title page, table of contents, appendices, footnotes. It had information on all the benefactors he met at the fundraiser dinner, inner workings of the group dynamic, information on the Choi and some Stevenson family history. He wrote down enough to make it look like it was everything…but he wasn't ready to hand over the report, not until he was sure…

"Kyoya!"

Kyoya looked up towards his room. "Fuyumi! What are you doing in there!"

"Look at the new places Tamaki and I added to our map of commoner's food!"

Kyoya sighed. Fuyumi was trying to be nice to him. _She's really sweet isn't she?_ He pushed his glasses up his nose and went to sit at the table to look at Fuyumi's map and hear her stories…just for a little bit...there was much work still left to be completed.

* * *

><p>[beep]<p>

Kyoya looked at his phone. "Play with me! T_T"

"Tomorrow," he typed in response. He smiled, it was good to be home. He really missed the Host Club. Sighing. He flipped open his phone and typed a happy face. From Anna, he learned it was just as rewarding to receive affection as it was to give it. Tamaki may have opened his world to others, Anna opened his heart to the world.

* * *

><p>This time the Ootoris gathered for a French dinner.<p>

"We are gathered at dinner to not only discuss business, but to welcome home our dear Kyoya." He has been gone for a month, but has returned in time for the festivities."

_Festivities? We don't celebrate Christmas… he must mean New Years._

"Regardless of events from a month ago, I have very good news to announce…Akito has been successfully matched."

All eyes were on Akito, who wore no smile on his face.

"She is approximately four years younger than Akito, which would make her slightly older than Kyoya. She is a first year at Ouran University. Their house is currently being built. The engagement ceremony will be held at Christmas with the formal announcement coming during New Year. By her family's request, the engagement will be at least a year. Which is fortuitous for us as Akito will be able to start his Master's degree."

Kyoya felt like his ears were ringing. It was always like this, each time an Ootori child was arranged, it was like a death sentence. Fuyumi was lucky enough to find love, but like Tamaki, it was hard to not like her. Akito, always the one out of the siblings to find it difficult to play the game, he just sat there. Although everyone knew he felt defeated and crushed, this was the most mature anyone saw him. The news must have aged him and he was quickly becoming quiet and stoic as Yuuichi.

Dinner was eaten in well played conversation: fake happiness, smiles without feeling, fake banter and playfulness. It was making Kyoya sick. It was a complete departure from Anna's "family" as broken as it was. But he would rather have that freedom than this. He thought he lived for this. Yes, the challenge he wanted. It was his whole life. It was the only thing he knew. Even with Tamaki, he still reveled in the challenges his father kept throwing at him. But now, he just wanted Anna.

All the children stood as Yoshio stood to leave. "Kyoya, thank your brother, Akito. He was the one to convince me to give you time to settle back in." Dropping his napkin on the table, he turned to leave, "You may all leave now."

* * *

><p>Akito asked to speak to Kyoya privately after dinner. Although he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, he nodded.<p>

When they arrived to his wing, he noted that Akito did not take a seat in the main sitting area. _Okay… I'll humor him._ They went upstairs to Kyoya's room and Akito took a seat on the floor. (Kyoya does his homework downstairs, no desk or chairs are in his room as he doesn't like guests in there.)

There was a stiff silence between the two. Caught between anger over everything with Anna, pity over the arrangement, and intrigue over Akito's request, he thought it best to let Akito make the first move.

_What the?_

Akito pressed his forehead to the floor. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. I'm truly, deeply sorry."

"Get up." Kyoya ordered. It was one thing to apologize, but no one ever prostrated themselves before another. He didn't like this.

Akito righted himself. Kyoya noted he was worn.

"Mid-life crisis?" Kyoya half joked.

Akito laughed. "Yeah." He sighed deeply. "I completely suck at this."

"At what?"

"Everything. Being a child in this family, falling in love, playing the game. I'm the middle child screw up. You and Yuuichi are much better at this than I am, my heart isn't in it, and it's obvious. Because of it, I screw up everything."

It was true. When they were yonger, Akito tried many times to shield Kyoya from the 'battle,' often times, he gave him hints and cues to maneuver through things. He wasn't as bad off as he thought of himself, but ones perception often dominates everything.

"I know I can always apologize for Anna, but I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. That has to be one… no, it is the darkest thing I've ever done and will haunt me until I die. I was so jealous. You were doing well with the family, now you're finding love, I felt like I was losing my place. I acted stupidly and like the stroke of a sword, you can't take it back once you've cut."

Kyoya just sat in silence. Pity, shame, sorrow all swirled in his heart and head for his brother. He knew the household staff assumed that Kyoya would be the first to break. If he knew it, Akito must have known it as well. For him to know that and to know he also broke first, it must have been humiliating.

"I am assuming my arrangement is punishment for my inability to shine as an Ootori."

"It may not be that bad…Fuyumi-"

"And Yuuichi? He has two children, who knows which one, if any are his. Who knows how many children he has fathered that he cannot claim."

Kyoya bit back his words. He wondered if his eldest brother ever met with the woman he had to give up. Looking at Akito, still seated on the floor, he asked, "Did you have someone?"

He laughed. "Sort of. A girl I met online. We've "known" each other for a few years. Never met in person, but talked nearly every day. Then, one day she just tells me that she's being arranged and can't speak to me anymore because she's been in love with me. And now, at the end of things, she was finally able to say it. A few weeks, she tells me that the arrangement was botched, but she had told her parents about me…not me as in my name, but how she met someone she wanted to try to be with… and then I have to tell her that I am going through and arrangement."

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "We met at a commoner's hotel. Of course, although I was already in love, it was just solidified the moment I looked at her. She was everything I envisioned and more, despite how young he was. You want to know the funny thing?"

Kyoya could guess who the girl was, but just nodded in response.

"Apparently you were one of her matching candidates."

_So it was her_.

"So you even beat me there."

"What else?"

"We had a great day together, made love, said goodbye. And here we are. Just like Yuuichi and that commoner he dated, but at least he got time with her." Akito got up from the floor. "I know it's late, but thanks for listening. And again, I'm sorry."

Kyoya got up and hugged his brother. It was a weird feeling, he was still mad at him for hurting Anna, but this route Akito's life has taken could have been his. For all he knew, it could still be. All of the Ootori siblings so far have had the same fate, all designed by their father. Why would Kyoya be any different? All of their individual achievements didn't have them from their father's design.

"Kyoya," his brother said, holding his shoulder and looking him in the eyes, "make your own destiny, but don't throw your happiness aside. Fight for it. Don't end up like the rest of us."

And with that, Akito left.


	24. Chapter 24 Separation

**Chapter 24 – Separation**

The doors to the Host Club closed (slightly early from Tamaki's urging) and Kyoya, rather inelegantly for him, collapsed in the closest chair. Eyes went wide at the display. Kyoya hasn't ever, EVER been this casual in public.

"They're insatiable. I don't know how you guys do this so consistently," he said toward the 3: Tamaki and the twins.

"You've known us for how long and this is surprising?"

"I never really paid attention. As long as you were making money…"

"Ah, but now the attention is on you," Haurhi noted.

"Exactly."

"Now you know how I feel," she said flatly, referring to when her popularity as the "natural" first took off.

"Yes, my apologies for that, but you have managed to pay us back for the vase you broke." _Which is really more because you're with Tamaki, but you don't need to know that detail._ "So, who ran things while I was away?"

Tamaki's jaw dropped from hurt. "I can't believe you'd ask that."

"It was Kaoru ," Haruhi mentioned flatly. "He's the only one smart enough." Tamaki grabbed is heart and melted into a pool of tears that his own girlfriend would think someone was smarter than him.

Kaoru presented some picture books that they had made. It was with Renge's help, of course, but Ouran Diaries: Anna's Party, was a huge success. It was like a yearbook that focused on Anna. The copy that Kaoru had was complete with well wishes from people signed close to their own pictures with Anna. "We were planning on sending it to her for Christmas, but we wanted you to see it first of course."

Kyoya thumbed through a book, stopping on the last page, which, now was obvious why it was such a hot seller. It was a whole spread of Anna, a beautiful shot of her framed in candle light, gently looking over her shoulder. She was magnificent, perfect, beautiful…whoever took the photo did a remarkable job.

Kaoru leaned over Kyoya's shoulder, "Oh, yeah, sales went up when we told them that all of Anna's solo pictures were untouched." This, was of course, unusual for most of those attending Ouran would have sued if photos of them were published and they were anything less than perfect. But, to Kyoya, Anna was perfect and it all made perfect sense to him.

"And, we also have this…" Hikaru handed Kyoya something wrapped in a hand woven black silk bag.

Oddly touched, Kyoya looked at everyone. "We know you don't celebrate Christmas, but we were having a debate on when to give it to you…" Hani explained.

"…but we decided that there's nothing wrong with the present!" Tamaki finished. Mori grunted and smiled.

Kyoya looked back at the package, and once again to everyone, realizing they all scooted closer. He smiled in spite of himself. "You know, I'm not normally sentimental…" he said as he pulled out what was inside.

The first was a picture of Anna in a gorgeous dress, extremely extravagant and opulent. Her hair was done up with much detail, but it was still soft, with thin braids and soft curls. Her make up with natural but slightly rosy. She looked like a forest nymph from A Midsummer's Night Dream. It left Kyoya breathless.

"That was at our place," Hikaru explained. "We were trying to help her find a dress for the party and our mom wanted her to try it on…and you know how our mom is…"

"Well he doesn't," Kaoru added, "but Haurhi does."

Kyoya looked at Haruhi who put her hands up, "Oh I was there, but all the focus was on Anna. Their mom went nuts when she came out in the dress…did her hair and makeup right there…"

"Our dad actually took the picture. He took a lot actually, some of her laughing… then he asked her to think of a life changing moment. We imagine she was thinking about you…"

Kyoya set it down on the table and turned his attention to the next picture. It was slightly smaller than the one of the Anna, but it was of Kyoya and Anna at the dance. "Don't worry, I took it with my cell," Hikaru explained.

It was a picture after most of the guests had gone. Kyoya and Anna were outside on one of the terraces and they were holding each other in a close dance position, fingers intertwined. Kyoya's forehead was resting gently on hers and their eyes were closed, soft and sweet smiles on their lips.

If Kyoya cried in public, this would have made him cry. He missed her, it hadn't even been 3 days and he missed her in ways he couldn't explain.

"This is great guys."

"Will you be able to keep them at home?"

"Why wouldn't he," Haurhi asked, confused.

"Well he is an Ootori…it's not exactly like everyone knows they're dating."

"No, I'll display them in my room. If anything, it'll drive the point home."

"What point?"

"Oh, Akito has been matched."

A silence fell on everyone, it was as if they were observing a moment of silence for some tragedy.

"So, what's the plan?" Tamaki asked.

"To avoid that same future for myself," he said still looking at the picture of him and Anna. He sighed softly, placed the pictures back in the silk wrapping. "She'll love the book," he said, handing it to one of the twins.

"Wait," Kaoru interjected. "Don't try to change the subject. We know you have something up your sleeve."

Kyoya smiled. _It's nice that they think so highly of me._ "Unfortunately, all I have is ideas. I still need some time to plan things out. It will require my full dedication…well as much of it as I can give between school, class president duties, Akito's engagement, and the Host Club."

"You know, I can keep up with the accounting…" Kaoru offered.

"After I look at the accounting books," Kyoya added cooly; however, the two of them knew that Kyoya trusted Kaoru with planning and strategy more than anyone else.

"If that happens, you'll be spending less time with the Host Club," Hani added thoughtfully.

"It might come to that, but I have to see how things play out."

"What's your deadline?" Mori asked…knowing that Kyoya always sets time frames to his plans.

"Graduation."

They all had to assume that it would be enough time. No one knew what Kyoya was planning. Sure, they tried asking him, but he preferred not to divulge things unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

><p>Tamaki and Kyoya were walking to their cars when Tamaki stopped Kyoya suddenly. "What is it?"<p>

"Kyoya, what about your dad?"

"I gave him my report about my time with the Stevenson's already. Ahead of schedule. I didn't divulge any more than I needed to. The rest I'll be using for my plan."

"And what if your dad finds out?"

"Oh he will…but that's a part of my plan too."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya in shock and saw Kyoya had a devlish grin on his face. He saw this look before, when he invited himself over to Kyoya's house asking him about helping him form the Host Club.

* * *

><p>Kyoya went home and decided his plan for the rest of the evening. He still had homework, but he had to start working on his plan… mapping it out to ensure everything would be done in time. There were many variables involved…<p>

He started typing away, making notes in his black notebook that he always kept with him. Before he knew it, he had most of this plan outlined; however, none of his school work was done. Sighing heavily, he looked at the clock.

_4:32a … It should be in the afternoon her time. _He looked at the picture of the two of them, picked up the phone and called her.

"Kyoya?"

He chucked, "Why do you sound like that."

"Isn't it… like early morning your time?"

"Yeah."

"Just waking up or just going to sleep," she teased.

_It's so good to hear her voice. I miss her so much._

"Kyoya? Are you there?"

"Hrm? Oh, yes. Sorry. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I take it you've been busy. The twins and Tamaki sent me some pictures of their parade they threw you." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "As much as they annoy me sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Wow… look at you. The Ice King is all melty now."

He smiled again, looking at their picture. He wanted to touch her, to feel her in his arms again. It was empty without her there. She belonged beside him.

"Kyoya? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…"

"This is the second time you paused … are you sure everything is fine?"

He signed. "Anna. I love you."

"Kyoya?" She was nervous. "I love you too… what's going on…"

"I need to ask you for a favor."

"Babes," the name tugged at his heart, "you know I'd do anything for you."

_It's now or never. _"I'm not going to be able to talk to you for a while."

"What?"

"Communication will be severely limited."

[silence]

"There's so much going on between now and graduation. I don't have much time."

"Time for what?"

"Our future."

_Again, with the simple explanations…_ Anna was slightly irritated. _But it's for us right?_ "How limited are we talking…I mean you said severely, so how long will that be for?"

"Potential until after graduation."

"That's months Kyoya! I mean, are you talking about not calling, not—"

"All of it. I may not even have time to text you."

"What?! You have your phone with you _all_ of the time. What do you mean you can't even send me something."

"That's why I was asking you for a favor."

[Silence]

"Fine."

It was Kyoya's turn to become slightly annoyed. "That's it?"

"Kyoya, that's a lot to take. I mean you show up here unannounced after I basically get yanked out of Japan…and now you're like 'Oh by the way, I can't talk to you for 3 and a half months.' What do you expect me to do with that."

"It's for a good reason."

"Right, and Mister Master Chess Player isn't going to tell me anything."

"Anna that's hardly fair. I told you it was for us."

"And you can't tell me any details?"

_Yeah. She's definitely getting worked up. This has the potential to be as bad as the conversation after the first time we had sex. _He was half tempted to say 'Composure Anna' but knew better. "Anna," he said sternly, "I…love…you…" He could hear her breathing deeply. "I am trying to work on something for us. I don't want to tell you anything about it yet because I still need to formulate a plan. But I am asking…I am begging you for your patience. Please. Please, my love."

_Maybe I should eat something when Kyoya gives me bad news. _She hated idea, but it was for them. Even if she didn't know anything. And she loved him. What was she going to do, throw a fit until he promised to send her something on some set schedule? No, she knows what he is. He is an Ootori, and this is what she signed up for when she fell in love with him and decided to date him. _I don't get Kyoya without getting the Ootori._ "Yes, you're right." She took a deep breath. "I love you, I'll do anything you ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I came up with the ending today. Well I mean I've had it but flushed out all the details today. And I'm sad to see this story begin to close [/me weeps freely]. Please comment. Commenting makes me happy hahaha.

Also, if you know of another fun series/story like Ouran, please let me know as well. I'm looking for something good that has well developed characters that I can write about.

So yes, story comments and or suggestions and reading/watching suggestions, if you please.

P.S. I am posting as I finish and trying to proof read, but you know auto-correct and what not.

Thank you again!


	25. Chapter 25 Holidays

**Chapter 25 – Holidays**

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked putting on his shoes.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Anna responded absent mindedly.

Jeff watched as she just grabbed her purse, put on some shoes and grabbed a sweat shirt. "Okay, so what gives? You've been all mopey lately."

"Ehh…"

"Don't 'ehhh' me." He said getting into the car. "Come on, you know you can't help but talk…Hey, put on your seatbelt!"

"Okay okay," it clicked shut. "Kyoya called me."

"Uh-oh… dun dun duuuuunnnnnn."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Wait a minute. You're the one who's mopey and then you said Kyoya called. If it were good, wouldn't you feel a little differently?"

"Okay! He called and asked for a break."

Jeff nearly slammed on the breaks. "What?!"

"I know!"

"Well he didn't just say 'I want a break' did he?" Anna gave him a look. "Hey, Kyoya doesn't strike me as the guy to pull something like that without reason."

_Everyone just loves Kyoya when I'm mad at him._ "Fine, he said he needs time because he's busy."

"Do go on," he said, doing his best impersonation of a British investigator.

"How do you know there's more?"

"Because you're a dramatic girl and he's a level headed guy."

Knowing that Jeff wouldn't let her get away with playing the victim, she told him everything. She finally finished when they pulled up to a "Paint your Own Pottery" store.

"Anna, that's hardly anything bad. Sucky, sure; bad, not so much." He patted her on the head and she swatted at him.

"Do you know what you're going to paint this year?" Anna asked pulling on her apron.

"I was thinking a serving dish…"

"Ooh, that's a nice change of pace…"

"…with my feet in it!"

Anna gave Jeff a deadpan stare, but he was already taking off his shoes. _Maybe I should make a mug for Kyoya?_

Anna and Jeff paint their pottery and continue with the rest of their shopping day. He asks about her private tutor and Anna explains that she's starting shortly after New Years. As of now, she has no intentions of visiting Kyoya in Japan, worried that she might upset something if she arrives unannounced or may interfere with the amount of work he has to do.

"It's kind of like dating my dad."

"Ewe," Jeff added, cringing.

"Not like that! I mean the whole 'I'm here but I'm not. I love you but I'm busy.'"

"Ehh, well you sorta knew it was going to be like that though...Hey don't give me that face. All I'm saying is that when you are in a certain socio-economic stratus, you kinda accept the things that come with it."

* * *

><p>[The time difference in Japan is ahead of the US. So when it's Tuesday morning there, its Monday afternoon…assuming an East Coast time.]<p>

**IN JAPAN**

Tachibana looked at the small rectangular box debating what to do with it. _I shouldn't open it… this isn't like one of Tamaki's gifts… I'll just place it near his laptop._ Tachibana looked up at the sound of footsteps from above.

Kyoya was looking at his phone as he emerged from his room and headed down the stairs. "Change of plans, apparently we're going to the Hitachiin's mansion instead of Tamaki's."

"Yes."

Kyoya quickly patted himself down to make sure he had everything… _maybe I should send Anna a quick email…_ He glanced over at his laptop, noting the box, he looked at Tachibana. Conveniently, his back was turned. _Okay?_ "I presume this is mine," he asked walking over.

Tachibana said nothing, but Kyoya lifted the box. It was wrapped in plain brown paper with no markings indicating a giver, nor was there a card. He placed it back down beside his laptop.

_Damn. _"You're not going to open it, Master Kyoya?"

Kyoya paused, quickly picked it up and continued walking out of his wing. "Let's go, we're going to be late."

Tachibana nodded as Kyoya passed him.

In the car, Kyoya thoughtful and carefully turned the package over. All the seams were taped shut, but surprisingly, all the seams of the wrapper were at the edges of the package. _Did they want this opened or to irritate me?_ He picked at the tape but it wasn't giving. "Tachibana, do you have a knife?"

Of course he did, a small pocket knife, which he handed over his shoulder to Kyoya, in the back seat. Kyoya punctured a seam and ripped open the wrapper. Inside was a plain brown box. He chuckled despite himself. It was all rather drab.

Tachibana stole glances from the rear view mirror, watching Kyoya open the box. _That's it._ He thought triumphantly.

Kyoya had emptied out the straw like stuffing and out slid a Japanese style tea cup (no handles). On one side was a stick figure of a brunette girl in a red skirt. On the direct opposite of the cup was a stick figure with glasses. Kyoya smiled. Between the two were the sun and the moon. Brightness where the sun was, and deeper tones where the moon was. Both of the figures were on little green mounds, a flower where the girl stood, a small tree where the boy stood.

It was the first time he ever received anything like it.

Inside, he saw a small business sized card.

_My love, my light, my sky… I love you, hurry back to me. All my love, Anna_

He flipped the card over and she saw he wrote washing and drying instructions: DISHWASHER SAFE.

He laughed out loud. _Oh Anna, I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE US<strong>

The Chois and Stevensons spend Christmas together, enjoying the quiet time they have. Anna ended up making a plate with a stick figure scene of him on a beach with palm trees. "You know, to highlight your retirement...or lack thereof..."

Elrik laughed, "This is quite ironic actually..."

"What, are you not retiring?"

Elrik looked thoughtful and took a moment. "No, but I am flying out the day after New Years on a business trip."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Composure Anna. This is hardly out of the ordinary..." He paused. "Aren't you even going to ask me where I'm going?"

"No," she said plainly, "Frankly Scarlett, I don't give a damn.*"

Elrik chuckled, "Alright, if you say so."

Sun and Elrik got up to move the dishes to the kitchen and to wash the plates. "I can't believe you made a serving dish with your feet," Sun said, pretending to drop the plate.

"Hey, remember when you thought it was adorable to have my feet marks on things?"

"You're not so cute now son...I think that stopped around when you were 2..."

"Aww come on dad, what changed?"

Sun laughed "You talked a whole lot more!"

"Oh, don't forget the stockings," Elrik called from the kitchen. He poked Jeff, and they silently put their plates down and peaked around the corner from the kitchen. They saw Anna, still on the floor, and Jeff bringing over their stockings.

"Mine is suspiciously light!" Jeff called to his father, shaking the sock.

"Jeff, you're supposed to wait!" Anna said feigning being appalled.

"Oh, go ahead without us, we're in the kitchen anyway..." Sun called, winking at Elrik.

"You sure?"

"Yep, it's fine dear..." Elrik answered back.

They watched Anna as she upended her stocking and out tumbled a small smooth black box. Thinking nothing of it, she popped it open and froze. In shaking the box, the pendant had turned and she saw Kyoya's name in Japanese.

"Ooooh..." Jeff teased, crawling closer to take a peak... "What you go?"

Anna put her foot up and pushed him away, gently pulling out the board it was displayed on. _There's a note..._She looked up and saw Jeff holding out his hand. She took the pendant off the display board and handed it to him and pulled her hair up. He slid around her and fastened the necklace as she read the note.

_Anna, I wish I could have been there to give you this. Forgive me, but know that I am with you always: my thoughts, my feelings, and my heart. Yours faithfully, Kyoya_

"That damn bastard…" she said, almost crying.

"What?"

"I can't ever stay mad at him."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "And this is why you girl suck; always looking for drama when there is none."

Watching them, Sun sighed.

"What is it, friend?" Elrik asked.

"Hrm? Nothing… so," he said, returning his attention to the dishes, "when are you going to tell Anna you're going to Japan?"

* * *

><p><strong>NEW YEARS<strong>

Elrik had decided to leave earlier, and this time bring Sun with him, to celebrate New Years in another country, because, well frankly, because they could. Anna shrugged it off mentioning it's not much different from how things have been currently. Despite that she received one picture message from Kyoya with the host club, thanking her for the gift… but that was all. In speaking with Jeff, he mentioned that maybe his phone was being tapped, or he could have just been really 'stupid busy.'

Anna reluctantly agreed not to get upset and to shift her focus to school. She helped Jeff catch up with his homework while they prepared a small meal of "yummies" for their new year celebration.

All day, she had been hoping to receive something from Kyoya…an email, a text, a voice mail, anything. She resigned herself into thinking that Kyoya would text her after New Years her time.

She was becoming obsessive. She had Kyoya within arms reach for months and with him gone she didn't know what to do with herself. She was slightly maddened by how much she _needed_ to hear from him. She wasn't like this before. She didn't know if she liked it.

"What's the matter?" Jeff said, not looking up erasing his proof** .

She stopped pacing, "Huh?"

"You were pacing," he said, getting up to get a glass of water. She leaned with her back on the counter and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's soooo tough. And I hate what I'm becoming."

"It is really that bad," he said, leaning his head on hers.

"I don't even know how to be mad at."

"Your dad and Kyoya? Or my dad for sneaking off with yours?"

"Maybe all of it?" she laughed half heartedly and wrapped his arms around him. "I need a hug!"

Jeff laughed. "Man, you haven't been this needy since that boy dumped you in middle school." He complied, hugging his best friend. "You know, being loved by a lot of people isn't a bad thing. It's not like you're chasing after someone who doesn't want you…or doesn't realize you want them."

Anna was already out of Jeff's arms and went to put the "yummies" on a plates. "Thing would be so much easier if you and I were together," she laughed, stealing a bite of food.

"Hey, those are my favorite!" he made a grab for the plate, but she pulled it out of reach.

"You're the only one," she swallowed the last bit, "that I know that isn't like my dad or Kyoya. Ya know?"

Jeff pulled the plate from her hands, rested his forehead on hers, and quietly but firmly said "I know."

Anna's cheeks flushed and her heart raced slightly as she realized she was pinned against the counter, his arms on either side of her body, his body close to hers. "Jeff?" There was slight panic in her voice.

He sighed, kissed her gently on her forehead and began walking out of the kitchen. "Don't be in such a rush to get mad at Kyoya. He's doing everything for you. Be patient."

"Jeff?" He didn't stop walking and began putting on his shoes. "Wait, where are you going?"

"It's almost New Years, I'm going home to celebrate," he said flatly as he closed the door, leaving her alone.

_What just happened?_ Anna fell to the floor as tears welled up in her eyes. _Oh Kyoya… Jeff… oh God, what happened?  
><em>

* * *

><p>* Ref: gone with the wind reference<p>

** Ref: math proof…get your answer, but show your work as to how you got there.

Comments, questions, suggestions, recommendations of other anime/shows =)


	26. Chapter 26 Growing Apart

**Chapter 26 – Growing Apart**

Author's note: So, it was kind of hard to do Anna in the US and Kyoya in Japan at the same time. I didn't want to do a 3 month span in her POV and then redo it all in Kyoya's because there really wasn't enough content. So I've literally put the time frame and location. My hope was to show you the two sides as they were happening and to show...well they're growing apart (hence the chapter title). I figured it might be obvious that Anna's in the US and Kyoya is in Japan and maybe i don't need the headers… but yeah… sorry if I made it worse.

Oh and the thing with Jeff you're about to read… that actually happened to a guy friend of mine…except it was like, 2 plus years and much more serious, not off and on like characters Angie and Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>January 2<strong>**nd**** in the US**

* * *

><p>Anna woke the next morning to smells of breakfast. Curious, she went downstairs and saw Jeff in the kitchen cooking. Suspicious and slightly nervous, she sat down at the table.<p>

"How's the toe," Jeff asked without turning.

She looked at his back, half wishing to see his face. "It's fine," she flexed her toes. "The exercises are helping, but I've lost a lot of movement."

Jeff turned and put the plate in front of her. She smiled. Grits for hair, eggs over easy for eyes, and corn beef hash for a frown. "You nerd," she laughed.

"I'm so sorry about last night," he went to stand behind her and hugged her. "I screwed up."

Anna meaninglessly patted his arm, "Sit down and eat...we'll talk over breakfast. No point in the food getting cold."

Jeff sat across from her and he began telling her about Angie...the drama that just sort of snowballed. After talking for a bit, Jeff took a breath. Anna took that as a cue. She put her fork down and looked at Jeff. "So here's the punch line..."

"Wait, this is supposed to be funny?"

"Wait for it..." he paused again for dramatic effect, "She tells me she basically thinks she still has feelings for her ex. That she's basically still in love with him."

"Wait, what? How did that even happen?"

"She's in Spain for the holidays...staying with her family there..."

"...and he just happens to be there?"

"Yep, apparently they...meaning the ex... have a house in France and he," Jeff did air quotes, "happened to be in Spain."

"Oooh, so they were probably still talking."

Jeff shrugged, shoveling more food in his mouth. "Who knows? Anyway, she's in Spain, he happens to be in Spain, they see each other... Needless to say I think they had sex, but she's skirting around the issue, completely avoiding talking about it."

"So, it's officially over?"

Jeff shrugged and shoveled more food in his mouth. "I guess so. Just sort of sucks because we've been on and off for so long...but I guess I saw it coming."

Anna paused, pushed her food around her plate, thinking of how to bring it up... finally she sighed, "and us?"

"No, I don't like you." Jeff laughed uncomfortably scratching the back of his head. "I was sort of jealous that you have someone…then you started talking about the close by thing and I started thinking 'Hey that's not a bad idea' ... you were lonely, I was lonely..."

"Fuzzy feelings for that cousin of yours?"*

"Yeah, thanks Elliot."*

There was an awkward pause. "You know you really upset me."

Jeff nodded in response. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

It was Anna's turn to shrug. "Well, nothing happened. Just...just don't do it again. You're my closest friend; I don't want to lose you too."

"Yes ma'am", he saluted with his fork. He looked at Anna's neck and pointed, "Hear from him yet?"

Anna tugged at her necklace and shook her head. _But that's okay. It hasn't even been a month._

* * *

><p><strong>January 3rd in Japan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about not telling Anna?" Sun asked, as their limo pulled up to the Roi Grande.<p>

Elrik nodded, "It'll teach Anna a lesson about thinking twice about a question being asked. She did say she didn't care to know." Sun just gave Elrik a disapproving look. He knew that's not why Elrik wasn't telling Anna. "Okay, okay, I don't trust Yoshio. I want to see what's going on before I bring Anna into the fray, which is uncharacteristic of me anyway. But I know that although Anna and Kyoya are together, I'm not sure how Yoshio is dealing with the news. I'm not about to rock the boat on that one, especially not at an event like this. And frankly, I'm surprised we were even invited."

"Maybe he hopes to reconcile your relationship," Sun stated before stepping out of the limo.

"Highly doubtful, my friend," Elrik said, patting him on the back with a huge smile. "Shall we go?"

They walked in, handing the doorman their formal invitation. It was an extravagant party. Many, many, many politicians, millionaires, billionaires, tech gurus, financial experts, etc from all over the world were in the room. Elrik took a breath, planted a smile, winked at his friend and walked into the crowd. Almost immediately he was swarmed by those curious to hear about his retirement plans. Elrik expertly navigated around the room, avoiding answering any personal questions, or going in depth on the proceedings of his retirement.

Most were trying to speculate as to what Yoshio called the party for. Some were secretly betting that Elrik had chosen the Ootori's as the succeeding family, but Elrik's late arrival caused confusion with that theory.

"So, what do you think it is," Sun asked quietly.

Elrik gave a non-committal shrug as they took their seats. "We'll find out soon," he nodded towards the front of the room where the Ootori children took the stage (in birth order) behind their father.

"Thank you everyone for coming today. It is so great to be surrounded by so many loved ones and friends who have been with the Ootori family for so long. It is only fitting that you are here with us at such a wonderful and important time. Just a short while ago, my son, Akito approached me to tell me he was ready for the next stage in life. As his father, I couldn't be more proud. May I present to you, my son, Ootori Akito, and his fiancé..."

Applause and cheers broke out as Akito walked to the edge of the stage, extending his hand. A slender hand slid into his and his fingers gently curled around them, escorting a young Japanese woman on stage.

She was a traditional Japanese beauty with a slender frame and long slick black hair. She looked to be about 4 years younger than Akito, but that was always hard to tell. She did have a fire in her eyes and did not appear submissive in the least. But, they both _looked _happy.

Sun and Elrik immediately recognized her immediately. She was the daughter of a retail mogul. He owned nearly every major department store in ever major industrial nation. The brilliance of it was that he avoided claims of monopoly by not incorporating everything under him. He just happened to own a majority's share of each chain. They all operated independently. It was just enough of a random pairing to look like it was a love match as opposed to an arrangement...but who (in attendance) could tell?

Elrik's attention shifted to Kyoya, clapping enthusiastically with a smile on his face. _Now I know why Anna wasn't invited. It would detract attention from Akito if Anna were here...people would naturally ask when will Kyoya pick a wife...and naturally, they would scan the room for anyone within age range and then make offerings, jokingly, for their own daughters._ Elrik scanned the room and saw that some of the bolder guests did bring daughters who were of marrying age for Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-<strong>**January in the US**

* * *

><p>Days later Anna met with her private tutor. He came with placement exams to see where her educational level fell due to her traveling to various countries during her high school education. A few days later, he gave her the results. She placed in early college, specifically most of her freshman year was completed. Her tutor did recommend her going to a public or private school to earn college credits, or to just take an placement exam at a college of her choice and continue studies there. She could either test to get a GED and head straight into college or attend a school, finish the year, get credits.<p>

Anna chose to enroll in the private academy where her tutor also taught Tuesdays and Thursdays. She hoped that enrolling in a school would keep her busy and her mind off of Kyoya.

However, by the time February rolled around, she still hadn't heard from him save the necklace and the picture text of the host club. She decided that sending him one email wouldn't cause any harm, so she wrote him a short note saying that she enrolled in a private school to earn her high school diploma and college credits since she placed so high on her placement exams. She said the girls there remind her of something like Gossip Girls with a bunch of Paris Hilton's and Snooki's running around. She said it was very different from Ouran and a lot of the US's rich kids feel more entitled and lack a self-control. She wrote that her school ends in May, she walks in June, but doubts she'll attend the ceremony. Everyone is doing well and she's staying busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day in Japan<br>**

* * *

><p>"I found more candles..." Haruhi called, jogging up with her arms full of single wick candles.<p>

"That's great. We should have enough now," Kaoru said, as he collected them from her, arranging and lighting them.

"I think our princesses will like this...we can call it Chateau Romance in Candle Light... what do you think Kyoya?" Tamaki turned, waiting for his response.

Kyoya surveyed the scene with Tamaki. "It looks ni-"

[BEEP BEEP]

Kyoya flipped his phone.

"What is it," Tamaki asked, trying to steal a look.

"It's an email. I'll be right back." Quickly, Kyoya opened his laptop, cursing the ill-timed power outage in the snow storm. _I don't have much battery life yet. I should have left it plugged in... _He read over Anna's email and quickly typed back:

"Anna, Thank you for the note. It's great to hear from you. The Host Club is currently on holiday in the Alps. We're skiing, but the money from the event will help pay for the end of the year graduation party that Tamaki wants to have. I hope you are wello90["

"Oh I'm so sorry Kyoya!" A female guest of the Host Club said realizing she had bumped into him while typing. "I didn't see you! Did I mess anything up?"

Kyoya's eyes slid from the guest to his computer, _Shit, it's powering down. Did it send? _"No worries mademoiselle. Here, allow me the pleasure of escorting you to the main room as you shouldn't be wandering the dark alone. I hope you'll find it to your liking."

"Oh Kyoya," the girl sighed dreamily upon entering the candle lit room.

* * *

><p><strong>In the US<br>**

* * *

><p>Anna looked over the email... irritation growing. It seemed rushed and more like an email from one of her acquaintances than the lover of her life. <em>Are we growing apart? He hasn't even mentioned University, let alone graduation. It's Valentine's Day and all I get is 'I'm skiing in the Alps with the Host Club.' <em>She closed her laptop. _Composure Anna...if you don't hear from him by March, then it's done. It's over. Two months and all I get is a picture text and an email that I had to send first? And then the email doesn't even say anything! If he can't even tell you he's graduation, then there's nothing left. That's right. It's over. It's okay...it's done. _She took her necklace off, placing it in her jewelry box.

* * *

><p><strong>Late February  Early March in Japan **

* * *

><p>After the Host Club's party in the Alps, it was straight into exam prep and University applying for Kyoya, not that he needed to worry, but even the rich and elite still had to go through the motions. Anna, meanwhile, was doing well in school despite not making may friends. Upon Jeff's advice, she decided to apply anywhere and everywhere and not worry about what university would be the closest to Kyoya. "You have to follow your own path, not his. Do something for you, find your passion and purpose," he told her. She still didn't know what she wanted to do, so she applied to the best all around universities all over the world. She didn't even know where Jeff was applying, having refused to tell her until she submitted her own applications. Her irritation with Kyoya's lack of communication was worse. She had given him time and space, only emailing him once... but this was a little much. <em>Could it be that hard to just send me a line...a picture...more than once a month? He said space, but he's practically vanished.<em>

The Hitachiin's had a "Study Slumber Party", but of course, everyone save Haruhi and Kyoya were goofing off. Tamaki was harassing Haruhi, trying to sit behind her with his legs wrapped around hers so they could share the same book, despite not even being in the same class. "Tamaki, get off!"

"But this is so much better," he whined.

"I can't study with you on me..." she growled, trying to push him off.

"Aww Haruhi, love me!" he hugged her tighter, latching onto her.

"No!"

"Ooh, I wanna join!" Hikaru said jumping on the two, nearly crushing Haruhi. Her shouts were drowned out by the yelling of Tamaki and Hikaru... Kaoru laughed at the spectacle. Irritated with all the noise, Kyoya got up.

"Kyoya! Kyoya, where you going?" Kaoru asked, chasing after Kyoya down the hall.

"Somewhere quiet to actually study... you know, the whole point of this sleepover," he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Aww Kyoya, it's not like you need to...Hey!"

Kyoya staggered. "I'm fine." He staggered more, running into the wall.

Alarmed Kaoru ran up to Kyoya, slipping his arm over his shoulders. "Hey, what's going on?" Kaoru helped him to the closest room and into bed. _Maybe I should call Yuuichi... he is a doctor...but Kyoya probably wouldn't want me calling him... it would show that he's weak..._ Kaoru took off Kyoya's glasses and placed them on the night stand. He looked at Kyoya, he definitely looked worn out. _Kyoya, you used to plan things with me, ask me questions...we would strategize together, but now, now no one knows what you're even doing. You're just busy all the time. I wish you weren't so secretive. I mean, you were just beginning to tell us everything, and now you've clammed up again...right before you and Tamaki graduate too. What happened? What is it that you're working so hard for? _Kaoru sighed and turned to leave as Kyoya mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"...na..."

Kaoru leaned in closer...

"Anna..." Kyoya said very very softly.

A smile appeared on Kaoru's face, _Love is always a good reason to do anything._

Kyoya slept for nearly a full day causing the Host Club members to worry. Tamaki would sneak into the room, hold a mirror in front of Kyoya's face to check to see he was still breathing. When he finally woke, no one said anything, afraid he'd don the "Hypotensive over Lord" persona and kill anyone in his path... he was definitely groggy and grumbling. He grabbed some bread and water and sulked back to his room without saying a word.

When he re-emerged, it was like nothing happened. He was fully awake but a bit silent. He entered the room, turned on his laptop and simply went back to work.

"Umm...Kyoya?"

"I assume it was you who helped me in bed. Yours is the last face I remember, Kaoru. So thanks," he said, without even looking up from his laptop.

"Maybe you should take it easy?"

"Yeah," Tamaki pipped in looking up from checking Haruhi's work, "maybe you should ease yourself back into things."

Kyoya glanced at the time on his laptop. "I've already lost enough time. I can't waste anymore, but thank you for your concern. I'm more than fully rested."

They watched and waited, expecting...rather, hoping for something more to happen.

Kaoru shrugged and gathered some empty plates to bring to the kitchen. "You know, Kyoya's changed a lot," he said to Tamaki, who helped by carrying empty glasses.

"I don't know if it's more of a change as opposed to being more open and honest with his emotions. But," he smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Haruhi, "finding a good woman will do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-March in the US<strong>

* * *

><p>[Ringing]<p>

"Kyoya?" Anna said, answering the phone.

"Good morning Anna."

"Isn't it late?"

"No, not too much...I just wanted to call..."

"For the first time?" she said flippantly.

Kyoya sighed. He didn't have much time to talk to her and he didn't want to argue..."I'm graduating-"

"tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice of you to invite me."

"Anna, you know that our relationship isn't fully recognized yet-"

"Just by your dad."

"Anna, please. The timing is off...Akito just got engaged..."

"Oh yeah, I heard...thanks for telling me about that too..." She heard a him typing in the background, her face grew hot with anger.

"Anna..." he pleaded. He was running out of time before his next conference call. "Anna, I lo-"

"Well I'm pretty busy and so are you, so I'll let you go."

[Click]

_ I can not believe he couldn't just talk to just me! I can't believe he was typing while we were talking! The nerve! What has he been doing all this time?! He calls me the day before he graduates? UGH! _She threw a pillow across the room. _A few texts and a phone call? In 4 months? Are you kidding me!_ She threw another pillow across the room. _I hate him. I HATE HIM! 'Give me time' ... my ass! We're nothing more than strangers at this point._ She threw another pillow in some other direction.

* * *

><p>Ref *: the TV show Scrubs and the characters J.D. and Elliot<p> 


	27. Chapter 27 Reunion

**Chapter 27 Reunion**

Anna had a simple graduation ... she basically skipped hers, opting to attend Jeff's ceremony instead.

As it was already June and Kyoya had not called, let alone discuss post-high school plans with her. She lost hope. She was completely angry that he didn't even send her a text saying "I love you" or "I miss you."

Having decided that she was done with him, she went through stages. At first she was angry, completely irritable, almost like a walking time bomb. Fortunately, everyone was busy. Her father had finally reached a decision on his retirement and was going through the motions (legally, press, etc) of stepping down. After her anger subsided, it went through sadness as she realized that Jeff was packing to go to Standford (#3 in the world for Economics). She knew he was leaving, but he refused to tell her where he was going until she picked her own school. Since this was during her angry phase, she just randomly picked up an acceptance letter, signed it and sent it in. She had chosen Harvard. Stanford was on the West Coast, so she would be losing him as well. She had moved on to acceptance shortly after helping Jeff shop for last minute items before his move.

Despite her reaching acceptance, she still wore the necklace. Stupidly hoping that it wouldn't be over.

"Anna, are you paying attention?" her father asked.

She shook her head, "Sorry, no, I'm not."

"Get your head into the game, " he reprimanded. The look of shock and hurt she displayed was like a slap across the face to him. her eyes started welling as Anna slowly got up and left the room.

"Really Elrik, was that necessary," Sun asked, reprimanding his own friend.

Jeff stood, "I'll check on her," and walked out of the room.

"You know she's devastated over Kyoya. She may think...and she may tell you she's fine, but you know how hard the past few months have been. Why do you have to be so hard?"

"She needs to learn how to move forward in the face of adversity, no matter how real or fake she thinks it is."

"That's hardly fair..."

"I wasn't like this with her mother died, she doesn't need to flounder so much..."

Sun shook his head disapprovingly. "She is an 18 year year old about to go to college and has heard, from the supposed love of her live, a total of five times in as many, if not more months."

"He told her he was busy, if I remember correctly."

Sun responded with a glare. Elrik nodded in defeat and got up to see Anna. Jeff heard him coming and unwrapped his arm from Anna and left the room before Elrik sat down. He sighed heavily, tired, stressed, and finally glad it would be over with soon.

"I know what you're going to say, which is fine. Whatever, but sometimes, I wish you'd just let me be a normal kid. Its' okay for me to get upset and that my maybe-would-have-been-but-isn't boyfriend hasn't really spoken to me... in oh... nearly half a year." She got up, now on the verge of tears again, she was too upset to talk to him.

Elrik reached out, held her wrist and pulled her back down to the couch. "Composure Anna," he said as gentle as he could. He saw her adjust her posture, but she still refused to look at him. Elrik sighed again. He knew he couldn't force her to listen, that she got from her mother. "Anna, everything is nearly complete with the negotiations. All the formality will be completed this month and for all intents and purposes, I'll be retired. I know you don't want to come to the signing meeting, but I would very much like it if you could come to the press conference next month."

"Whatever," she said flatly. She looked in the completely opposite direction of her father, still upset at him. "Are we done," she asked sharply.

Elrik sighed. He really wanted to just reprimand her. To tell her to grow up and stop acting like a child. But he did not like fighting before a meeting. Elrik got up without saying a word and gathered his items before leaving with Sun.

"It'll be okay," Jeff said leaning in the entry way. Anna glared at him in response. "Okay, so it may not be, but you'll be going to school. You'll meet new people..."

She glared even more, if that was possible.

Jeff cringed, "Have you eaten yet?"

Her eyes narrowed in response.

"Oookay... I'm going to get you something to eat..." He walked into the kitchen, mumbling something about keeping the beast at bay...

Anna idly flipped through the channels while she waited for Jeff to return with food. The phone rand, and she saw it was her father's assistant. _Why would she call the house?_

"Hey Jen, he's already lef-"

"Elrik isn't picking up his phone but he asked to be notified as soon as the guests arrive ahead of schedule"

"Sun has his phone and I think they're driving in together. Should I tell him to call you?"

"No need. If you could just tell him that [hand over the receiver] yes, Ootori...Kyoya Ootori ..."

Anna's eyes went wide and wild as she slammed down the phone. Jeff rounded the corner with popcorn, "What, what did I miss?" Jeff looked at Anna, recognizing the signs of hypoglycemic induced rage (Anna's range, anyway)... he was half tempted to throw the popcorn at her and run to just plain run.

"Anna..." he started off quietly

"I ... i am..." She started pacing

"Hey..." he put down the popcorn drying to decide which way to approach her.

"...am going..." her fists were opening and closing, she started rolling her head and a flush crept up her neck.

Jeff finally caught her in a bear hug.

"...to KILL HIM!" she tried walking off, but Jeff lifted her and she began kicking.

"How dare he... and here...and not calling...six months! SIX MONTHS! and my dad ... here..."

"Anna!" Jeff wrestled her to the couch and handed her the bowl. "He's meeting with your dad?" That much he gathered from her yelling.

"Don't you think I know that!"

"And you're not happy?" _oooh, stupid question..._he thought, looking at her facial expression.

"SIX MONTHS!" she yelled, throwing the popcorn bowl.

Jeff saw her eye the keys and dove for them. "You're not driving!"

"Jeff!"

"Sit down, eat, and breathe. I will drive you to the office. Although, I think maybe we should wait..."

They yelled, he fought with her. It was like the past few months of rage, sadness and acceptance balled up into 20 minutes of fighting. He was waiting for Anna's nose to start bleeding, but eventually managed to get her calm enough to eat. She was still mad, her eyes were still red and he was slightly worse for the wear.

_Damn it. I can't get to a phone without her seeing... if i leave, she'll probably run off... crap... _

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>All the details, refinements, and negotiations were actually done previously. This meeting was just signing formality. Kyoya wasn't necessarily nervous as he negotiated deals many times without his father knowing or involved, but this was different.<p>

Kyoya brought his brand new seal and clutched it in his hand. I_t's done. It's finally going to be over..._

"Well gentlemen, this concludes our negotiations. It is a pleasure to be in business with you. I look forward to our future." Contained applause broke out around the room, the men and the lawyers shook hands, bowed, and congratulated each other. Elirk smiled at Kyoya, relief clearly on Elrik's face. "Let's conclude with lunch. Shall we?"

One of the lawyers opened the door, but stopped short. "Uh, Miss? Can I help you," he asked, confused at seeing a clearly enraged young woman before him.

Elrik peered at the door from his spot at the conference table, _Oh shit. _"Anna!"

Kyoya's normally calm and cold business exterior instantly faded as panic replaced it.

The lawyer stepped aside, realizing the young woman was Elrik's daughter.

"Akito!" she called out, shocked and surprised finding him next in the room. She looked to her father betrayed (but he didn't know what happened over the summer).

_Shit!_Kyoya tried to push past everyone as he saw Anna's arm cock back, fist balled. It was like a train wreck...everything happening, the outcome known, but everyone powerless to stop it.

Anna slugged Akito in the jaw. She was shorter, but filled with rage. It caused his head to snap back.

Akito's guards went to restrain Anna, but he quickly threw up his hand. " Don't. I deserve that..."

Elrik was fuming, but he was on the other side of the room, at the far end of the table. Jeff ran in, "The...se...c...t...ar...call..." he was panting.

His explanation was too late. By the time he finished his sentence, Anna had pushed her way to Kyoya and slapped him so hard his glasses were askew. Tachibana was torn. He was told not to ever touch Anna should something like this happen, but he hated seeing Kyoya hurt. Especially by family (or in Anna's case, loved ones).

"I hate you!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face...finally allowing herself to cry.

"ANNA MARILYN STEVENSON!" her father yelled, utterly embarrassed.

Sun, now standing by Elrik (he pushed his way in after she slugged Akito), shook his head. Placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, "We should leave them."

Elrik shrugged off Sun, "Anna!"

She shot him a look letting him know to butt out. He knew seh felt betrayed, but this was not how a lady acted. Soren, on Elrik's side of the table, cringed in fear. He knew the deception involved, but hadn't imagined it to play out like this.

Kyoya righted himself as Anna raised her other hand, ready to slap him across the other side of his face. Instead, she balled her fists and simply hit him in the chest over and over as she sobbed.  
>With snot dripping out her nose but finally able to speak..."I hate you!" left fist.<p>

"Anna," he pleaded

"Six months." right fist.

"Forgive me."

"I hate you," left fist

"I'm sorry." Anna was sobbing and Kyoya was red-faced. Everyone quietly and quickly left the room.

"Give it back," Anna raised both fists.

"Anna..." he said gently, holding her wrists.

"Give me back my heart." The door clicked shut. He pulled her into a hug, but she was so weak from anger and betrayal and loneliness that they collapsed on the floor. She cried into his chest as he cradled her, but she proceeded to limply hit him with her free arm. "Six months...six months and i heard nothing from you. Barely anything if you want to go as far back as Christmas."

He held her tighter. "I'm sorry."

"Not good enough," she said halfheartedly trying to escape his embrace. "I feel like such a fool."

Kyoya said nothing.

"Why won't you say anything?"

Kyoya cradled her face, but she refused to look at him. He brought his lips to hers. Gently pressing them together, but no response. Top lip, no response. Bottom lip, no response. Her jaw, nothing. Right under her jaw on her neck, nothing. The middle of her neck, she pushed him away.

"My heart died months ago after so much waiting."

"My heart stopped beating the moment I left you, this whole time..."

She glared at him.

"Anna, this was so much work. So much work. Please understand."

"How am I supposed to understand if you don't call or write!"

He sighed.

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>With everyone outside, Soren looked over the motley group. Akito was still rubbing his jaw, Elrik was still fuming. Jeff was now breathing normally but was obviously disheveled, Tachibana was on edge staring at the door intently "Well, that went well," he joked.<p>

"Let's head home, leave them to talk. Tachibana can escort them back to our house. There is much explaining to be done," Sun said, taking over. "I'll have Jen cancel the reservation at the restaurant..."

They all headed to the elevators. Elrik stopped at the receptionists desk. "You were under strict orders to _not_say anything to Anna," he said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I thought..." but Elrik stepped into he elevator, walking out on her mid-sentence.

"Elrik, you should go easy on her," Sun reminded him as they rode an elevator alone.

"Why? She needs to learn composure, restraint...when I lost her mother I didn't go on a rampage slapping every one in sight..."

"This is hardly the same, and Anna is not you. YOu can not expect her nor ask her to be have the same as you. Not in stressful situations. While you have known everything from both sides, Anna only knew hers. You have to see it from her side."

Sun was right and Elrik had to agree. Kyoya had planned and negotiated a business deal that should have taken 3 years (at least) in under 8 months. He had worked non stop, while in school, to bring the pieces together. He was brilliant and a genius, but it had cost him sleep, much stress, and the inability to speak to Anna, let alone explain it. She had waited for months to receive nothing in return. And by accident, found Kyoya, Akito, Soren, and her own father gathered in a room laughing together.

_Yes_. Elrik finally consented. _Yes. She would be mad._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

In case you were curious... the conference table is as follows...

Imagine a tall rectangle for the room as well as the table.

North and South are the short ends. West and East are long.

Akito and Kyoya, their guards and their lawyers are on the West side.

Soren and Elrik and their lawyers are on the East side.

A window is along the North. Kyoya and Elrik are closest to the North wall.

The door is a double door, but along the left corner of the South wall. 

Comments/questions/reviews on the story and suggestions for new reads/watches always welcome.

It's almost over, and quite honestly, I'm sad. LOL.


	28. Chapter 28 Explanations

**Chapter 28 Explanations**

An hour and a half after everyone arrived at the Stevenson's, Anna and Kyoya finally arrived home. Elrik, Sun, Akito, Soren and Jeff were in the living room, eating pizza and talking like old friends when they heard the door open.

Jeff got up to look, but he could see Anna was obviously still mad. She kicked off her shoes and headed for the stairs. Then she turned around, grabbed a bottle of soda, and rummaged through the boxes looking for her favorite-junky-bad-mood pizza and then headed upstairs.

Kyoya came in looking weary following her. He stopped before he went up the stairs and looked at Jeff.

"Yeah, it's okay, go on. She took a pizza, just make sure she eats it..." he said, emphasizing the last part of his sentence.

Kyoya nodded and ran upstairs. Tachiabana came in last. Unsure of where to go or what to do, but Jeff met him at the door. "May as well join us in the living room," he said with such warm informality. "We're doing a typical American night in...except it's lunch."

"I take it things didn't go over well?" Akito asked.

Tachiabana shook his head, "No."

"I'm not sure what you were expecting," Soren said, reaching for his cigarettes. "I said it before and I'll say it again, you should have told her earlier." Soren and Akito walked to the back deck to continue discussing business.

Tachibana, Jeff, Sun and Elrik sort of stared at each other in awkward silence (more so awkward for Tachibana). A momentus occasion occured and now it was crashing down around them.

"I guess we just sit and wait," Tachibana asked.

Elrik nodded, "Why don't you get something to eat and we'll play it by ear. Since you are Kyoya's guard, you're welcome to stay. I doubt they'll end up leaving the room tonight."

Tachibana turned an uncomfortable shade of red at the frankness of Elrik's words.

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"Anna, please let me in," Kyoya said quietly, knocking on the door. She didn't answer, but she she tried turning the knob, she had unlocked it.<em> This is progress. At least she's letting me in...<em>"Anna, I'm coming in..."

He found her on the bed, idly munching on her pizza while she hugged her knees.

"Can I explain?"

Anna sighed. She wanted to continue hating him, but with him this close, she remembered his scent, his touch, his voice... how it sounded when he spoke with his face buried in her hair. Kyoya sat on the other side of the pizza box.

"I hate..." her voice faltered.

Kyoya looked down. Things weren't going well, "I know," he said sadly. "You hate me."

Anna reached up and pressed her palm to his cheek. He looked into her eyes. "I hate that I love you so much. I hate that you left me so alone. It killed me Kyoya. It. Killed. Me." she said, emphasizing the last sentence partly to drive the point home, the other park, to keep from crying.

Kyoya moved to sit beside her, pulling her into a hug, pizza in her hand. "Just eat while I hold you."

She laughed, but the position was so awkawrd, with her chin on his shoulder, her neck was stretched, her body was half twisted to facing him. There was no way she could swallow, let alone sit like that for much longer. She pushed back, putting the pizza back in the box and moving it off the bed. Kyoya sat and patiently watched while she wiped off the grease and drank some soda. _The more she eats, the less likely she'll be angry._"Are you okay," he asked, nodding towards the food.

"I'm calm now," and indeed she was. She sat beside him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat side by side. However, it wasn't enough for Kyoya. He pulled her down and they laid on their backs. She snuggled up to him, head on his shoulder, legs wraped around his, her right hand laced in his left.

"Can I tell you what's happened since I left you?"

Anna sighed, "I think I'm ready."

"You sure?"

She hit him indignantly, "yes!"

_It's good to hear her laugh_, the thought as he gazed at the ceiling, struggling to find where to start.

"Just go at the beginning, love..." _Damn it! S_he didn't mean to say it, she wanted to stay mad, but being with him like this was as natural as breathing.

Loving the fact that she could still see through him and that she still loved him, he cupped her chin and tilted her head up to kiss her.

"When I left you, I arrived home in Japan. In the newspaper, I came across an article about Furusato No Kai. It's a Tokyo based non profit that specializes in providing assistance to the destitute of any age."

'What," Anna laughed, completely confused.

"Japan has an aging society. Of teh 2.05 billion on welfare, about 30% of them are 65 and older and living alone. MOst of the 30% live in the city in tiny cramped old-fashioned wooden apartments. The Livelihood Protection Program and Nursing Care Insurance can not keep up with the social changes...basically, the constantly growing aging community. Since most of them are old and living alone, there are many accidents like housing fires."

"I'm still confused."

"He kissed her forehead. "it is a long story."

She squeezed him tighter. "Luckily my schedule is clear for the night."

Kyoya nodded and continued, "Furusato No Kai will help you regardless of age. Just as long as you are destitute and meet other qualifications. Unfortunately, with a very limited source of income, they only help about 1,100 people."

"Wow... of the 2 billion on welfare only a thousand get helped?"

"By them."

"Wow."

"So I gave them a donation."

"How huge?"

Kyoya smiled knowingly, "About 40 million yen."

Anna shot up, looking at Kyoya who was still lying on his back, "That's nearly half a million dollars!"

"It was smarter than giving them a million dollars."

Anna sat there in shock. "I don't even know what to ask first."

Kyoya sat up, tucked her hair behind her hear. "Just talk it out." He loved that she was as smart as him and that she understood this world.

"So, half a million dollars is a lot of money, but not so much that people would really raise questions...because to rich people, it's chump change... and I'm taking it that you wanted to give more, but that probably would have disrupted your plans..." Kyoya smiled... "So, what was the benefit?"

"They helped jump start my planning, the great idea that will solve everything."

"How so?"

"Part of what Furusato no Kai does is provide housing and aid to seniors..."

A light went off in Anna's head. "Aid being like nursing care?"

"Precisely. They also remodel apartments."

"That's ambitious, but you lost me with the remodeling."

Kyoya nodded. "So I made a somewhat anonymous donation as a way of saying 'Thanks for the idea'"

"Some what anonymous," she asked, arching her brow.

"You said it earlier, too much money would raise too many questions. So would out right donating in my name. Once, I wanted to prove a point to my father. I kenw that he was always planning on giving me Ootori Medial, but I wanted to let him know that it wasn't good enough for me and that I wanted more. It was in trouble, so I bought it, made some minor improvements as far as management and investing goes...and then turned it back ove to the Ootori Zaibatsu all under the K.O. corporation."

"Wow, that was a nice bitch slap. In one move, you showed him you found out his plans, made them better, then said you didn't want it while being discrete enough to not raise public questioning, but to raise eyebrows for anyone smart enough to make a connection." She sat back and looked at him, "My, you are a devious one. And I thought they called you Shadow King because you were kinda cold..."

"Well I donated under that same company. It let my father know I had a plan, but if he wanted details, he's have to find out on his own."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"What is life if not challenging?" he asked quite frankly, adjusting his glasses.

Anna could only nod.

"So I had two Ideas. One - directly from you," he said as he kissed the back of her hand. "Which is a temporary housing facility for those who need assistance. Sort of like a hotel with a clinic. So, for those who live alone or would end up alone, they can go to one of these facilities... for a few hours, an extended stay, over night, etc."

"That would never work in America... the cost would be way too much..." Anna muttered to herself.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "but it would be more acceptable in Europe or Canada where they have a much friendlier medical care."

Another light went off in Anna's head. "Europe..." Kyoya smiled. "Soren...Swiss Medica..the Alps... You make the host club go skiing in the Alps so you could use it to meet with Soren without raising any questions!" She was standing up in shock and Kyoya laughed with delight. He held his hand out, bringing her back to the bed. "So...what was Idea #2..."

"An aging/elderly community that is holistic in it's care. So, in America, you have senior citizen housing like Golfing Retirement Communities... and then you have nursing homes. The nursing homes, for the most part, seem lackluster and mechanical. So I had an idea about having a elderly/aging community. Almost every activity is centered around well being. For example - you could move in around 40 or 50 or even 60 ... if you're able bodied, you help out with things like gardening. The gardening helps lower bloodpressure. The food that results from the gardens helps lower food costs. Those who are good and able to cook ... they cook - which lowers the cost and need for other types of chefs. There would also be yoga classes, aquarobics, golfing, fishing, walks, painting... you get the point. A huge part would also be providing company to those who would normally end up in a nursing home. Younger residents keep older residents company. Help feed them, talk to them, bring them along with other family visits, listen to music together, go on walks together, etc. So that way, it's not a group of nearly invalid elderly with nearly invalid elderly. And, those who are younger residents have a vested interest in helping the older residents because that's the type of care they will receive. And, if all goes well, they'll reach that point much later in life. Of course, there will be doctors and other medical staff on the premises, it is a medical facility after all."

"Oh, I read about something similar. A doctor developed a "group therapy and care" system for those undergoing chemo... patients help other patients..." she became silent as she though about it. It was many years ago she read about it, and even then, that article was old. It obviously must have met hardships if it's popularity had not grown... and then, another light went off. She looked at Kyoya questioningly almost afraid of his answer. "Are you ... who is ... wait... where will this other idea be? I'm guessing America, but who is running it?"

"Akito is."

Anna balked.

"I know you do not like him, but he is brilliant in management while Soren is brilliant in actual medical information. Your father has oversight as a majority of his empire will be utilized in executing the vision."

"Wait, he's retiring..."

"Yes, but it will take time for his assets to convert to liquid for a while... this will give him something to do." Kyoya stopped when he saw the look on Anna's face. "Did you think he was just going to retire and not do anything?"

"Yeah, I figured he'd want to stay involved somehow, but this is a whole new endeavor. I thought he was just going to pass it off..."

"Well, from your father's perspective, it's an evolution of his vision."

Anna nodded.

"So, the community thing will be in America?"

"And maybe a test one in Japan and Europe... we're working out the details."

"And Akito's managing it?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. You see, Akito, Soren, and your father will now work for me." This made Anna's jaw drop. Kyoya laughed. He was definitely enjoying this. "I created a new company, completely on my own, with money that has no ties to my family. I even got a new seal out of it. With this new company, I have hired Soren for his medical expertise and Akito for his management expertise... which were two things your father liked most about each company but couldn't manage to marry. It was always present as one or the other. So, I separated myself from the Ootori Zaibatsu, respectfully and tactfully. And both Soren and Akito agreed to work for me."

"But your dad... he'd be furious..."

"Well, he'd want to be furious. However, he saved face because your stay was cut short and that definitely raised eyebrows. There were rumblings going on that maybe the Ootori Zaibatsu wasn't as good... so in a sense, he's using me because I am his son. Akito wanted his own pet project and not one that my father picked out for him. As much as you dislike him, I could have easily become Akito with a life predestined. So, he agreed to get arranged if he could do a business venture of his own choosing."

Anna looked over Kyoya... it was amazing how quickly he was able to piece everything together, set it in motion, work with multiple time zones, and still went to school and was class representative... Yes, it may have been "typical Kyoya," but Kyoya was far from typical. Looking at him, he was thinner, the bags under his eyes more prominent... he looked... slightly aged. The amount of stress must have been astronomical, yet he handled it so well. _No wonder he never found time to call me. The cost of calling me and getting sucked into a conversation would have been time for a business deal or sleep or homework. He had to plan this all without his father being able to guess what was going on. So the morning breakfasts and family dinners... they had to be planned around. Kyoya had to operate like nothing was out of the ordinary. How many hours did he work? How much sleep did he lose? I slapped him in front of everyone!_

Another light went off in Anna's head breaking her from thought. "So you approached my dad about this during Akito's engagement party...and you must have discussed this with Akito before hand?"

"Well, that was a bit of a happy accident. He wanted something of his own. It just worked out in my favor."

Anna nodded. "Is Akito moving here?"

Kyoya shook his head, "No, He'll be working out a management plan with your father. At some point, we'll have to pick someone to run things in America when your father formally retires. Maybe I'll do it, maybe Akito will move here... who knows. That's in the future. We have much time for that to be decided."

"So what will you be doing?"

"Anna," he laughed while his eyes filled with mischievousness, "I'm but a newly graduated high school student about to go to college. I can't possibly run this whole thing."

"You're going to school then?"

It was Kyoya's turn to nod.

Another light went off in Anna' head. "If you're not in school now, that means you're not going to Ouran University...so..." her eyes grew big, "where are you going?"

"I may not be running the show, but I do have to keep an eye out on my financial investments. So, naturally, Harvard. "

She screamed with delight as she tackled him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments About the Solution:<strong>

Furusato No Kai is a real non profit. All facts and details surrounding it are true. I found it in a Japanese publishing from November of last year. They are what gave the me the ending to the story.

For the "community of helping each other" was from two parts. One was an actual case study I worked at in school. A great medical-field manager/doctor created something like 'patients help patients.' The other part was from the book Norweigan Wood by Haruki Murakami. If you read it, you will understand.


	29. Chapter 29 Epilogue Slightly Revised

**Epilogue via Author's Notes**

As requested, here is an epilogue of sorts. It's more my telling of the outcome then writing it in story form.

* * *

><p><strong>Immediately After<strong>  
>July rolls around and Elrik holds his formal press conference announcing his stepping down. Representatives (the fathers) from SwissMedia and the Ootori Ziabatsu are there together with Elrik displaying a united front, the best of both worlds. No one bats an eye when the sons, Soren and Akito, are named as managers. What goes unsaid is the fact that Kyoya himself is not only funds but also owns everything. This was at the request of Kyoya to not raise too many eyebrows so his father's company can still save face for the negotiations being broken off early.<p>

Since everything worked out so well, Yoshio was forced to recognize the relationship between Kyoya and Anna - saving Kyoya from having to become arranged. The "public display" wasn't until after Elrik's announcement however. This was also to keep speculation at a minimum. However, Anna was full force PDA as soon as everyone was comfortable, and Kyoya relished it all.

For the first time, Kyoya felt completely free. He had prove to his father he was more worthy than Yuuichi to become the Ootori heir. However, as years passed with Anna, he realized he didn't want it as intensely as before. While his accomplishment with Elrik was a huge success, he saw the future that lay ahead of him. If him and Anna married, had kids - he would end up like Elrik. Loving from afar and always on the go. He wasn't sure he wanted that. He worked to hard to just get hisfather to accept the relationship that didn't want all that work to be for nothing - for Anna to end up marrying someone like her father. No, he wanted to be with her.

A nosy reporter did some investigating and did discover that it wasn't Yoshio who was running the show, but Kyoya. It caused quite an uproar in the medical and management community. It was all over magazines like Money, Fortune, Time, etc. Kyoya loved it as the publicity brought attention to the businesses managed by Soren and Akito. ("Any publicity is good publicity, especially when there's no damage control that needs to be done," Kyoya always says.)

It was also discovered that him and Anna had been together for quite some time and speculation rose over whether or not that influenced the negotiations. However, they were already done, so those conspiracies fell short as it was poking holes in something that already happened, happened well, and ended up successful. The stories more turned to the blossoming romance between two tycoon's children. That, and they were the poster children for well behaved rich kids. (Think the opposite of Paris Hilton and the Kardashians.) Anna didn't like the publicity but Kyoya enjoyed it as he thought of it as a game. It was similar to "if I do XXX will they take it as XXXX" - so tabloids and other social magazines would have very confusing headlines and stories...then they realized they were being messed with...but it sold magazines and it brought publicity to the business - which... Any publicity is good publicity, especially when there's no damage control...

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's Company<strong>  
>Kyoya's new company was called K Ventures. As with all ventures, the business is providing money to pilot ideas and gather a return on investment when they took off, which they always did. There are very few people in the world that can make a living off of ventures ... simply supplying money for people who have brilliant ideas. They are actually quite obscure. Probably the most famous one is Richards Branson (Virgin mobile, airlines, etc) - except they're usually his own ideas and he manages...but it's the closest example I can come up with. So Kyoya is a genius investor - he makes millions and doesn't have to manage anything except his own money.<p>

Kyoya's medical company is AllianceMedica - where Akito manages the planned-holistic retirement/nursing community and Soren manages the extended stay care. Of course, it grows in popularity and eventually gets accepted by almost all insurances. The extended stay is considered a clinic (not quite a hospital). The community is just like a typical planned suburban community that has a clinic in walking distance, so that was never really an issue. The "at home" care is considered hospice, and that's already accepted by insurance companies. The major thing, is that it becomes more accepted across all continents...the United States being the last to fully embrace due to it's independent nature.

Elrik eventually retires completely after 5 years, slowing his involvement each year.

* * *

><p><strong>The Near Future<strong>  
>Jeff finishes up studies in Stanford and ends up meeting someone about halfway through. Unlike his relationship with Angie, it wasn't on and off. They met as classmates, became friends, and started a relationship after graduating. He ends up moving to New York and takes a job on Wall Street, eventually moving into economic politics on the Hill (Capitol Hill, Washington DC). Him and his new girlfriend get engaged while in DC and decide to move to Europe so she can pursue her career as an Engineer. They have their first child, a boy, two years after moving to Europe.<p>

Sun and Elrik retire 5 years after "stepping down." Like rich old men, they just go all over the world sight seeing: Fiji, Galapagos Islands, New Zealand, the Artic, etc. Sun becomes really good at photography and ends up blogging his travels (under a pen name) so Sun and Anna can keep tabs on them. The blog skyrockets into popularity and he is considered a touring expert and is even offered his own tv show in addition to being paid for his blog. (Mind you, no one realizes it's Sun and that he's already wealthy.) So, for shits and giggles he agrees. He's something like Samantha Brown from the Travel Channel. (Watch it, it's really great.)

Elrik just enjoys traveling around with Sun (tv or not), but pays for himself. They become quite proficient in many languages (not that they weren't already).

Eventually, Elrik and Sun meet ladies themselves (Sun meets someone while travel-blogging and Elrik meets someone through the show), although in their older age - it's more about the companionship. Sun gets married but Elrik remains unmarried although him and his lady basically live together.

Anna ends up working in the medical field as a nursing assistant, much to her father's dismay. He wanted her in management, but she wanted to be with the people. Kyoya, well he was an investor and completely and obnoxiously wealthy. Eventually he manages the growth of both the community and extended stay care. (Akito and Soren manages "the weeds" - Kyoya's more oversight, if that makes sense. Kind of like Kyoya's the President of the company and Akito and Soren are Directors of a business line.)

* * *

><p><strong>The Far Future<strong>  
>Anna and Kyoya do get married. Engagement isn't really a big deal in Japan. It's more of a western thing. But Anna eventually wants a ring. She is a girl after all. Kyoya consents and has one made because he can't stand the idea of buying retail, whether or not it's from Tiffany's or Cartier. Neil Lane (celebrity ring designer who now does cheap jewelry for the common folk - think Kay Jewelers -) who has been intrigued by Kyoya's success, requests to make the ring. (He knew they'd get engaged eventually.) He designs the ring R04511 - an oval diamond in platinum. (I tried googling it, but it's probably best to just go to Neil Lane's webpage and look for the model number. I think it's two right clicks and then somewhere in the middle.)<p>

Anna wanted rose gold, but Kyoya thought it looked dirty, so he got platinum. LOL... he's Kyoya, he can do that.

So they married "late" compared to the rest of the Host Club. They were in their late 20s.  
>One year after they married, they became pregnant with their first child. A boy.<br>They waited until their son was fully potty trained and mostly independent before trying for a second child.  
>Anna was pregnant with twins. One died, so they had to remove it before it began killing the second twin. (This actually happened to a friend of mine, it was very sad and tragic.)<br>The second twin was absolutely healthy despite being born a few weeks early. Anna gave birth to a girl.  
>They kept the whole twin and twin dying thing just between them, per Anna's request. She didn't want to remember or talk about it anymore. Kyoya complied. Anna also didn't want to get pregnant again because this was just completely traumatic and Kyoya got a vasectomy.<p>

Anna stops working and becomes a stay at home mom shortly after the birth of the little girl. The kids are freaking brilliant. The son takes on more of an affinity for art and music while the daughter is more like Kyoya, super ambitious and shrewd sense.

Kyoya...at around... 35 is recognized as equal (everyone's afraid to say "better than") his brothers...but the clincher is when an article comes out saying that he's surpassed his father (bwahahahaha). It's around this time when they move to Japan.

Anna hangs out with the Morinozukas a lot. I believe they have 4 kids? (Can't remember what the author wrote in the afterward) and are still super close with the Suos. Ageha (the twin's little sister) comes to play as well. So really, Kyoya's new house in Japan becomes like a daycare for all of his friends kids. Which makes his sister very happy that Kyoya didn't have to sacrifice love to accomplish his goal.

Much to Kyoya's chagrin, his son eventually marries Tamaki and Haruhi's daughter. The resulting children are completely wild because they are too smart for their own good and independent. They all end up with many grand kids which Kyoya likes taking them to work with him (in turns) to learn the business (much to Anna's dismay).

They grow old and die happily ever after.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Final Note<br>**

****I did a bad thing and wrote this during the day - when I should have other wise been doing more productive things... I noticed some mistakes (like I accidentally erased the name of Kyoya's company) that I wanted to fix.

This is - by far, the best fan fic I wrote...which probably isn't saying much since this is my 4th completed story hahaha.

It was fun reading it and I'm really sad it's over, but thank you to everyone that commented. It really means a lot.

I guess I'll work on finishing my other two stories.

Thanks again everyone, this has been a great experience. And I promise, last update ;)


End file.
